Immortal Angel
by X.Alyss.X
Summary: My first fanfic. Maka woke up, expecting another normal day... when suddenly- please review And be straight forward... Rated T for blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up in the morning as her alarm clock went off. She then proceeds to punch the alarm clock as usual but this time… it went across her room and broke into pieces as it crashed to the wall. She sat on her bed, shocked. Her mouth gaped and her eyes wide. She got out of bed and quickly ran towards the broken clock.

Maka's POV

"What in the world? I- I don't know my own strength..." I grabbed the pieces then shoving it into a bin. A sharp piece of the clock stabbed my forefinger and it started bleeding, but… my blood is black. I quickly went to my bathroom and washed the wound. 'Why is my blood black?' I thought to myself. I was worried and curious at the same time and when I looked in the mirror my eyes were blue. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

Normal POV

Soul barged in her room when he heard her scream. "MAKA! What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" She covered her face with her bangs. "I have bangs? Since when?" she whispered to herself.

Soul was even more concerned, "A-Are you sure?" Maka flinched and closed the bathroom door. "Yea, I'm totally fine! I just saw a cockroach…. That's all."

Soul rolled his eyes and walked away, "Geez, you're such a pain in the ass."

Maka sighed and looked at her reflection again. She discovered that she can change her eye colour. It could be on purpose or based on her moods or emotions. She changed it to white, indigo, golden, red, blue, black, brown and back to emerald, her original eye colour. "This…. Is so cool but I still have to ask Lord Death about this." She ignored it and showered.

Soul leaned against the door, waiting for his meister to get ready. She rushed out of her room while wearing her coat. "Sorry, I made you wait Soul", she said while wearing her boots. Soul put on his signature smirk, "Heh, whatever."

They went to the DWMA by foot. Soul was talking about how Black*Star acted like a total idiot the day before. Maka was too distracted to listen to him, she kept thinking about her eyes. 'How did my eyes become like this? How did I break that alarm clock? What the hell is going on with me? AND WHY IS MY BLOOD BLACK?!' she thought to herself. She looked at the ground, shaking her head.

"Is something wrong Maka? You've been acting strange lately." Maka flinched and looked at Soul's concerned face. "Nothing's wrong and I'm completely fine."

When they reached the DWMA, Maka quickly went to the Death Room. She inhaled deeply and knocked on the door eight times, as Kid would do. Every time Maka's with Kid and knocked on the door, he would always remind her to knock it eight times. Now, she's gotten used to it. "Come in", said a comical and high pitched voice. Maka turned the bronze door knob and swung open the door.

"Makamakamakamakamaka!" Lord Death hugged her tightly. "I haven't seen you in a pretty long time Maka."

Maka simply smiled and nodded. "Shinigami-sama, I need to discuss about something." She said with a serious tone. Lord Death let go off Maka and gestured her to sit. "So Maka, what do you want to talk about?" His voice now low and serious. "I need to talk about THIS." She changed her eye colour multiple times. "So, what do you think of this Shinigami-sama?"

He said nothing. He simply nodded and stood up. "Maka."

"Yes sir?" She stood up slowly. Lord Death simply pointed at a piece of solid metal. "Try to….. Break that."

Maka's eyes widened, shocked. "I- I beg your pardon?"

Lord Death said with an even more serious tone, "Try to break that piece of solid metal Maka. Do it."

She looked at him then at the piece of metal. She gulped and walked towards it. "M-may I?"

He nodded. Maka looked at the piece of metal, got her hand into a fist, inhaled and punched the piece of metal with huge force. She didn't break a sweat and her eyes widened as the piece of hard and solid metal shatter into pieces. It was that easy. It didn't even hurt.

Lord Death clapped his huge white hands and walked towards Maka. "Well done, Maka! You did great!"

She looked at him, still flabbergasted. "Shinigami-sama, may I ask… WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Lord Death patted her back and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, I'll explain right now." He gestured his hand for Maka to sit. She stared at him for a second and sat down. Lord Death poured some tea," Well Maka dear, you don't have to worry. Nothing is wrong with you." "What do you mean sir?" "You are going through a minor process. You are now semi – immortal." Maka eyes widened, "P-pardon? Me? Semi-immortal?" Lord Death sipped his tea and nodded. "Multiple eye colour, black blood-""Wait, sir…. How do you know I have black blood? I don't remember telling you that, sir." She interrupted him.

"It's a normal thing to know." He finished his tea and poured more tea. He looked at Maka, "And not to mention, abnormal strength. Drink your tea Maka." He said with his high pitched comical voice. Maka nodded and sipped some of her tea. "Forgive me for raising my voice just now, Shinigami-sama." He patted her head, "No worries, Maka. It's normal for someone to raise his or her voice if their worried or curious."


	2. Chapter 2 YOU GUYS WILL KILL ME

Her name is Maka Albarn, aged 20. Right now she is experiencing a process of turning immortal. She has inhuman/abnormal strength, black blood and can change her eye colour into multiple colours.

"You're dating someone?" Maka arranged the books on one of the library's bookshelf. Soul looked at her, smiling, "Yea." Maka smiled back, "That's great! Oh and if you ever or even dare to cheat on her, you would regret it." "I won't!" Soul said covering his head. "That better not be a lie." She continued arranging the books. She said nothing for a few seconds. "Who are you dating anyway?" "Oh right! Sorry I forgot to mention her name. She's Jessica." Maka murmured under her breath, "Jessica…. Jessica….. Where have I heard that name before…." "Do you know her Maka?" He raised an eyebrow, it was rather asymmetrical. "Well, her name sounds familiar. Oh right! Now I remember! She approached me when I was on my way home. She asked me if you have a crush on someone. I said yes. But I didn't know who it was but I'm guessing it was her." The white haired boy simply nodded and smiled. "What do you think of her? She's pretty cool right?" Hearing the word 'cool' made her roll her eyes. "Well, she's a cute girl. She was all nervous when she was talking to me back then. Plus she called me 'senpai'. How old is she by the way?" Soul stared at the floor for a while, trying to remember how old she is. Maka looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you don't know your own girlfriend's age."

Silence.

Maka looked at him with a sarcastic face and smirked, "Soul…. Don't. Tell. Me. You. Don't. Know. Your. Own. Girlfriend's-""EIGHTTEEN!" Soul yelled. Maka jumped and tripped over a book. "Dude…. Don't do THAT!" Soul just shrugged and laughed. Maka got up and pushed him into a pile of books and started laughing. He glared at her with his crimson eyes. "Ugghh… very funny Maka."

She helped him up. "Let's go home. Blair is probably hungry." They walked out of DWMA and headed to their apartment. "We're home~~~~" Blair jumped onto Maka's head. "Maka-chan! Where were you?! I'm starving!" Maka placed Blair on the sofa. "Sorry, sorry. I'll go cook dinner now. What do you feel like eating tonight?" Blair jumped up and down screaming, "SEAFOOD!FISH!" Maka looked at Soul, "You?" He shrugged. "Anything…. I guess."

They had dinner together. Although, there was a guess who joined them for dinner. Black*Star. Tsubaki was invited to dinner by her family so she had to go. They were talking and laughing. But Maka didn't talk much that night, she didn't feel very well. After dinner she asked Soul if he could take care of the dishes and went straight to bed. She couldn't sleep properly. She kept having nightmares and all of them are the same. She got up and picked up her cell phone to check the time. It was 4:30 a.m. She yawned and walked towards the kitchen to get some water. 'Immortality….' She thought to herself. She drank a two glasses of water and went back to bed. 'Immortality…." She thought to herself again. She shook her head and covered it with her blankets. 'Come on Maka, try to sleep.' She closed her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't have any nightmares.

"Soul! NOW!" she commanded. The white haired boy nodded and turned into a scythe. Maka caught the scythe but as she touched it her hand burned. She dropped the scythe and stared at her hand. Soul turned back to human form and ran towards Maka. "Maka! What just happened?!" She didn't say anything. He hugged her and shook her shoulders. "Maka… come on. We need to fight the pre-kishen." She nodded and Soul transformed into a scythe. But again, as soon as Maka caught the scythe, her hand burned. It felt much painful this time, Maka screamed in pain but didn't let go of her scythe. She charged at the pre-kishen and slashed her scythe. It cut the pre-kishen into half. She dropped the scythe. Her hands are bleeding. It burned through her glove. Soul returned into his human form and checked on Maka. He took off her gloves, she flinched in pain. "We have to go to the infirmary."

So sorry! Its a little short! Pls don't kill me~

The third chapter will be up soon! I promise... m

- Alyss Acerbii

ps: Thank you for the reviews! I rly appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

"AH!" Maka fell down her bed. 'Another nightmare…. The same one.' She thought.

Maka's POV

I had a horrible night. I think one of my worst nights. Probably the first one on the list….. NO. Number one was when my father held my birthday party in a nightclub. It was disgusting, I had nightmares after that. Horrible.

But last night was pretty terrible…. I couldn't sleep, had the same nightmares all over and over again and woke up falling off the bed. What a great thing to happen on a new day. Sigh. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. While brushing, I checked on my eyes, I can still change the colours. I guess it wasn't a dream after all. 'Is my blood still black though?' I thought to myself. Well I guess I have no choice do I? I bit my thumb, piercing it deep enough for it to start bleeding a little bit. Still black. I sighed heavily, showered and got dressed.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween Canon!"

*BOOM*

I dropped my hairbrush and ran outside my room. Only to find a huge hole on the wall, Blair in human form and Soul passed out, bleeding from the head. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" I yelled at both of them. Soul regained consciousness and stared at me. He didn't say a word… he knew I was furious. I shot a glare at Blair and she flinched and returned into cat form. My blood started to boil. 'HOW IN THE WORLD AM I GONNA PAY FOR ALL THIS DAMAGE!?' I thought loudly. "You have 30 seconds to explain what the fudge just happened before I give each one of you a private scolding from me!" I asked them furiously. Soul stood up and pointed at Blair, "It wasn't my fault! That cat just attacked me suddenly!" Blair returned to human form, "How is it my fault?! You scared me! I thought you were some burglar or stalker! It's called reflects SHARK BOY!" "That was way too much for reflects!" They started arguing, shouting and cussing at each other. They're pushing me to my limit. I was so goddamned STRESSED. I punched the wall; it made a loud bang, "THAT'S ENOUGH FOR BOTH OF YOU!" They stopped arguing but ended up staring at me. Blair's mouth was opened, I knew she wanted to say something but couldn't say it. "Whoa, Maka… What happened to your hair?" said Soul. Confused, I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean." My voice softened drastically. I ran to the mirror in the living room. "W-Why…" I grabbed my hair, my eye colour changed to white; it shows fear, shock or suspicions. "Why….. WHY IS MY HAIR BLACK!?" I was freaking out. I didn't know what happened. Soul collapsed. Probably because of shock and loss of blood. Blair tried to calm me down. I sat down at the sofa. "Maka-chan. Calm down, I'm sorry for all this damage. I'll pay for it." She gave me a comforting smile. I finally calmed down. I noticed that my hair colour turned back to ash blonde and my eyes turned back to emerald green. I didn't know what just happened but I know it's definitely NOT . I looked at Soul, now noticing how much blood he lost. "We have to take him to the infirmary." A giant pumpkin appeared next to me. I flinched, eyes turned white again. Blair picked Soul up and placed him on the pumpkin. "That can't possibly fit through that tiny door." I raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and pointed at the huge gaping hole in the wall.

My eyes turned pale blue. "Of course Blair. Of course." She just shrugged. We quickly went to the DWMA infirmary. Jessica was there. Of course as a girlfriend, she must be worried sick. I looked at her and smiled softly, "Don't worry Jessica-chan. He'll be fine." "Thank you for bringing him here Maka-senpai." She bowed slightly and held Soul's hand. "He's my partner, my weapon. I can't afford to lose him." "I really envy Soul-kun." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. I'm trying not to change my eye colour. "You really care for him. My weapon left me. He doesn't care what happens to me." Wow, her weapon/partner didn't care about his own meister? Shit… what a douche. I patted her head and excused myself. I ran to the Death Room, knocked 8 times and waited 8 seconds. Thanks a lot Kid. "Come in~" There it is again…. That comical voice. I turned the bronze doorknob and opened the door slowly. 'Kid's here. Great.' Kid looked at me with his golden eyes. Goddamn those yes are gorgeous. 'FOCUS MAKA.' I thought to myself. "Lord Death we need to talk."

Kid's POV

I was just discussing some matters with my honourable father. When suddenly, Maka arrived. I noticed I was staring at her for a few seconds there. She was staring at me because I was staring at her. She wanted to talk with my father. She sounded serious. "Kid, may I talk to Lord Death for a moment, please?" she asked me. I nodded and sat at a corner, I pretended that I was listening to music on my phone but really I was just eavesdropping. I couldn't really hear them. They were talking quite softly, maybe it's because I'm in the room.

Maka's POV

"Lord Death, I've noticed something…. Just now, Blair 'accidentally' blew a hole in the wall and I got really stressed and angry, furious actually." I paused and looked at Kid. Just checking whether if he's eavesdropping or not. I guess not. "Continue." I flinched. "Oh, sorry. So, as I was saying… I got really angry at both Soul and Blair and then suddenly my hair turned black. I don't know how it turned black but…. It just did." Lord Death stayed silent for a few seconds then finally started to speak. "Well…. If I'm right then it's probably caused by your anger." "I think so too. " I stood up and bowed. "Thank you and sorry for interrupting your discussion with Kid." "No problem~" I walked out of the Death Room and headed straight towards the infirmary.

Kid's POV

They stopped talking. I turned around to check. Oh, Maka isn't here anymore. What were they talking about? I wish I knew. I walked towards my father, who drinking a cup of tea. He noticed that I was approaching, so he took another tea cup and poured some tea in it. "Take a seat, Kid." I took as eat and looked at my father. Giving him the 'what-were-you-and-Maka-talking-about?' look. He didn't respond. "Father, what were you and Maka talking about?" HE didn't say anything for a 8 seconds, just staring at the empty tea cup. "Sorry Kid. I cannot tell you." "Why not?"

He sighed.

"It's private. I cannot tell you unless Maka gives permission to do so. So, if you want to know then it'll be better if you ask Maka." I just nodded. "But if she says no…. don't force her." I nodded, "Yes, father."

Silence.

"Father, why was Maka such in a hurry when she left?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Her weapon got injured. He was involved in an accident."

"Really?!" I excused myself and rushed to the infirmary. When I reached the infirmary, I saw Soul, lying on the bed, Maka, talking to Soul, Blair for some reason and a girl, she looked 18. Maka noticed me and smiled, "Hey Kid."

"Sup."

"Hi Kid-kun~ Nya~"

"H-Hello… Nice to meet you."

"Hey." I walked towards Soul. His forehead is wrapped in bandages. "You alright?"

He nodded and smirked, "Yea. But having bandages wrapped around your forehead is totally uncool." Maka punched his shoulder softly, "It's either this or bleed to death."

"Yeah, yeah. Can you pass me that glass of water?"

Maka handed him the glass, "I'm thinking you want to know what happened, yes?" She raised an eyebrow. I nodded. "Well, if you must know….." She glared at Soul and Blair. Blair flinched and changed into cat form, then hiding under a table. Maka looked back at me, "Blair thought that Soul was some kind of burglar stalker so she attacked him…. Halloween Canon."

"Mini version?" I asked.

"No… so she ended up making a huge mother trucking hole in the wall and when I came out my room to check what the hell just happened, I found Soul unconscious, bleeding from the head." She glanced at Blair. She flinched and jumped out the window screaming, "I'm so sorry! Nya!"

Maka sighed. "Well then, I'll be going home now." She excused herself and walked out. "W-wait! Maka!"

She turned her head to look at me, "Hmm?"

"I'll walk you home. It's getting dark so it's not safe for a girl to walk alone." She smiled and sighed, "No thanks. I've had experience being alone at night. Plus I can fight." "But still, you don't have a weapon with you!" She waved her book at me, "I've got a book."

'Arghh. Crap, what do I do? I really want to walk her home and be alone with her for once.'

"It might not be….. Affective!"

She frowned. 'Uh – oh. She's not happy.'

"Are you saying my Maka-chops aren't affective?"

"N-no! That's not what I meant. What I meant was… uh…." I stuttered.

She raised an eyebrow and walked away.

'JUST SAY THAT YOU WANT TO WALK HER HOME! JUST SAY IT KID!'

I chased after her. "Uhhh…. I- I just want to walk you home!"

She froze. I covered my mouth, it just slipped out. Good thing we're already 80 feet away from the infirmary. She turned around, "Why didn't you just say so?" She smiled and tilted her head a bit.

'S-so cute.'

She noticed something. "What is it Maka? Is something wrong?"

"Nee…. Why is your face red?"

'Oh shit! I'm blushing!' I thought to myself, clenching my teeth. "Nothing! It's not like I'm blushing or something! Hahaha…."

"Ehhhh? Okay then."

Maka's POV

Kid is acting all weird. Heh, whatever. He wanted to walk me home to the point where he was blushing. He said he wasn't blushing but I know he is. We reached my apartment and went inside. "Take a seat. I'll get something to drink."

I made tea and took out a jar of cookies. "Here."

*BOOM*

We both flinched. "What was that?!"

Someone was laughing. It sounded like a girl.

The hole in the wall was now bigger than ever. A woman was standing at the edge of the hole. "A witch?!" Me and Kid said in unison. We both looked at each other. He clenched his fist and cursed, "Shit! We don't have our weapons with us! We can't fight like this!" The witch started laughing again.

"The name is Caiyt. I AM a witch." She smiled.

I cursed and gritted my teeth, "Shit! What do we do?"

"My my… it's not good to swear darling." A black dragon appearing behind her. She smiled sinisterly, "I found you….. Maka Albarn." The dragon swoops down and charged at me. Black. I see nothing. It was dark. All I hear is the sinister laugh of the witch and Kid's cries. Dark…. It was dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Kid's POV

"MAKA!"

Caiyt, she nearly killed Maka. I can still sense Maka's soul, but it's fading. I tried everything, I charged at her, threw knifes at her but nothing worked. The black dragon swooped down once again and grabbed Maka using its mouth. It flew up and circled above me and Caiyt, Maka still unconscious in its mouth. Its teeth almost piercing through her skin. I glared at Caiyt, "What do you want with her?!"

She laughed.

"I can't possibly tell you my plot. I'm not stupid you know."

"YOU BITCH!"

"You two sure swear a lot. But I'm very lucky today…"

Lucky?

"I was only planning on getting Maka Albarn, but I didn't expect to find a Shinigami~"

She laughed again. It sounded even more sinister than before. "Since I found you at your most vulnerable state, it'll be a very wise choice to… you know…. KILL YOU."

"KID!" It was Patty and Liz.

Liz turned into a gun and Patty shot the witch in the eye, causing her to scream. She had a really high pitched voice; her scream hurt my ears a little bit. Liz and Patty ran up to me and both turned into guns. I shot the witch multiple times in the head. But it's not working.

"YAHHOOOO! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED!"

He aimed for the dragon that's holding onto Maka. He slashed it into half; blood was all over the place. Maka fell out of its mouth. She's falling down from 100 feet from the ground, not slowing down. I knew if I don't catch her, she'll die. But I was still too busy fighting Caiyt.

"Black*Star, catch her!"

He jumped up and caught her in the air. "Black*Star, place her somewhere safe!" Tsubaki said.

"Got it!"'

Black*Star placed her somewhere. I didn't know. He came back running in full speed and charged at the witch. He stabbed her in her abdomen. She coughed out blood, lots of it. She grabbed Black*Star by the neck and threw him at me. "Ugghh, you're lucky today shinigami." She snorted. "That Maka girl too."

She turned into a black dragon and disappeared. Black*Star moaned, "I hid Maka under that car over there." He pointed at a black car.

"Dude, that is NOT a very safe place to hide someone injured!" I punched him in the face.

He moaned again.

I sighed.

I walked towards the car and checked under the car. She is there. I glared at Black*Star and shook my head in disbelief. I pulled her out of there.

Maka's POV

I heard voices. So many of them.

All of them mocking me, teasing me and making my blood boil.

"Soul cannot be your weapon anymore."

"He found a new meister…"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at them. I didn't know where I was, I'm hearing voices and I can't see a thing.

"…. Not your weapon anymore…"

"SHUT IT!"

"It's the truth….."

"Yesss… it's the truth…."

"IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT!" I covered my ears. "STOP SAYING ALL OF THOSE THINGS!"

"We cannot….."

"Yesss…. We cannot….."

I closed my eyes and screamed, "WHY NOT!? WHY ARE YOU SAYING ALL OF THESE THINGS!?"

"We cannot tell you for you will find out sooner or later…"  
"Yesss….. Yesss you will…."

I kept my eyes closed and ears covered. The voices are still saying the same things. Non-stop.

Silence

I opened my eyes slowly and uncovered my ears. I found myself kneeling down on top of a crescent moon shaped rock. The sky was black, the trees were black spades covered in blood. There was a red path and a river beside it. I looked up to see the moon, but it was different. Instead of that creepy crescent-blood drooling moon, this one was a blood red full moon. It was really foggy. This place has an eerie feeling to it. I stood up and climbed down the rock. I followed the red path, lanterns barely illuminating the dark night. After minutes of walking and walking and walking, I ended up in a field. In the centre of the field, I saw a gravestone and a small chest in front of it. I walked towards it, the engraving on the gravestone was covered in soil and only few letters were showing. I looked around, just to make sure no one or nothing is watching me. I kneeled down and rubbed the dirt off the engravings.

**KAMI ALBARN**

** Birthdate- unknown**

** Date of death- 6****th**** June **

I fell backwards, eyes wide in disbelief. My eyes turned white. This…. Is my mother's grave! I was trembling non-stop, tears rolling down my cheeks. "No….. NO! NO!" I cried and cried and cried. I couldn't stop crying. I cried to the point that my eyes were really red. I stared at the small chest in front of my mother's grave, and then picked it up. I opened it and found a note, a stack of cards tied with a small and thin rope and a choker with silver 'M' on it. I read the note. It said:

_Dear Maka,_

_Your mother told me to give this to you but I didn't have the courage to do so. But I knew that you're going to find it sooner or later. My name is Kai, I will be your familiar from now on but you will have to find me. I do not live far from Death City, only a few kilometres away. Back to the topic, you will have to wear this choker and you must not take it off, take the stack of cards and keep it. Do not lose any of these things for they are very important and valuable. That is all I can write._

_Your familiar-to-be,_

_Kai _

I stood there staring at the note. I took the stack of cards and wore the choker. I turned around and saw a fairy and she holding a black flower. She was beautiful, but then she crushed the flower then opened up her whole head and ate the crushed flower. She was still hungry. I knew because she turned her head 180°C and looked at me. I knew that she was going to kill and eat me. But I was faster so then I ran for it. But then she ran and she ran and she ran after me. She was getting bigger every second with huge and scary teeth. She destroyed everything in her path. I have to wake up! I have to! I don't want to die in my sleep! But then she was gone, along with everything. I can't see anything again. Then I woke up. I saw Kid, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki and the sisters looking down at me.

"Maka, you're awake! Thank goodness!" Tsubaki hugged me tightly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"After you got knocked out, Black*Star managed to kill the dragon and we managed to…. How do you say it? Chase the witch away?" Kid said with a smirk. "It was crazy! There was blood everywhere!" Black*Star yelled.

"Oh…" I looked at Soul. He was keeping his head down, not saying anything. "What's up Soul? Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"I'm sorry…"

I stared at him. "What for?"

"It's my fault you're hurt. If I had been there earlier…"

"I ruffled his hair. You're injured and it's definitely not your fault."

He nodded his head. I saw Patty whispering to Liz. They both smiled. "Hey guys, let's get some food for dinner." Patty said. "Yea, Maka what do you want for dinner?"

"Uhhh….. Anything." I smiled.

"Alright then. C'mon guys. Kid, you stay here and take of Maka, kays?" Liz said.

He nodded. Everyone but Kid left.

We didn't talk for a while, it was pretty awkward and I found myself blushing. He was blushing too.

"So Kid, how long was I unconscious?"

"An hour or so. You feeling alright?"

"Yea…."

Awkward silence

"Umm….. Kid, I have something to tell you."

He just stared at me.

"Try not to freak out but, I really like you."

I blushed. I looked at him. He was staring at me, eyes wide and extremely red face.

"Well….. To tell you the truth….. I…. I like you too."

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Please go out with me."

I stared in disbelief, my eyes then turning white to pink. He stared at me, shocked. "You're eyes."

"Crap. Sorry, Hahaha. Pretty weird huh?"

"What's going on with your eyes?"

I sighed. "Ask Lord Death. He'll explain it to you but for now… YES I will definitely go out with you."

He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back. Suddenly Patty barged in the room with bags of food. "We're back!" I pushed Kid away from me and he fell back. I whispered to him, "Sorry reflects." He smiled. Liz came in with the others and smiled at me, "So what did you and Kid do while we were gone?" She raised her eyebrows. I gently punched her. "Shut up, we didn't do anything." She smirked, "Sure~"

Patty took a huge bite of a burger, "Probably confessions so right now…. *chew* *chew*… They're probably dating, am I right?"

Kid blushed and I tried not to. Black*Star smirked, "Bingo."

I blushed then I finally realised I was at the infirmary. Kid stood up and grabbed a can of soda, "Yea…. That's true and so what if we're dating?" Soul smiled, "So you two are dating?" Kid blushed. I threw a book at Soul. "Stop it! You're embarrassing him!"

We ate our meal in awkward silence. It lasted for 10 seconds until the boys started talking to each other and I guess Soul and Black*Star were messing with Kid. He was blushing most of the times. came in the room and smiled, "Maka, your apartment will be fully repaired in 5 days. So for now you and Soul will be staying in Kid's house. Is that fine with both of you?" She looked at me and Soul. We both nodded. "Oh and I found this in front of the door of your apartment." She handed me a box. It said, 'To- Maka. Only open the box if you're alone.' I placed it under the bed. clapped her hands and said, "Alright! It's time for you kids to head home! Soul, you will be staying at Kid's house and Maka, you'll be released tomorrow afternoon. Now out you go!" She pushed the rest out of the infirmary. Before she closed the door and turned off the light, she turned back and wished me goodnight. She turned off the lights and closed the door behind her. I looked around and took the box out from under the bed. I opened it slowly. It revealed the same chest I found in my dream. I placed my hand around my neck. I'm not wearing the choker. I opened the chest and found a note, a stack of cards tied with a small rope and a choker. I read the note; it was the same one I saw in my dream. The stack of cards and the choker was the same too. I wore the choker and got dressed in my normal clothes. I grabbed the stack of cards and note and placed them in my pocket. I opened the window and snuck out of the infirmary. I ran and ran until I'm out of Death City. After 2 hours, I found myself standing in front of a small house. It looked pretty old. I'm pretty sure that this is where Kai lives. I knocked on the door. "Come in, Maka," said a low and soft voice. I opened the door slowly and there he was my familiar. A black cat with blues eyes smiling at me.


	5. Chapter 5 - Reminder

I made a few mistakes on Chapter 4 as you can see. And the word 'Ms. Marie' had gone missing i dunno why but it did. So my apologies everyone!

Mistake 1: _ came in the room. (Ms. Marie came in the room)

Mistake 2:_ clapped her hands. (Ms. Marie clapped her hands)

nyoh. anyways. I'm so sorry~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

* * *

"Pardon me. Are you Kai?"

The cat transformed into a man. He was tall; he had black and blue hair and dark blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Kai. 24 years old." He smiled and bowed slightly. He was good looking but to me Kid looked better. "Nice to meet you, Kai," I replied. He smirked and gestured me to sit down. I sat down on a black velvet chair. He sat down at a chair opposite of mine. "From now on, I will be your familiar. Your mother had trusted me to take care and watch over you."

I nodded.

"Have you been hearing…. How do you say…. Voices?"

"Yes, very often actually."

"I see and what were they saying?"

I thought about it and said it softly, "They were saying that Soul won't be my weapon partner anymore and that he have found a new meister."

Kai nodded.

"….. Those things they were telling me... Are they true?"

Kai frowned a bit and sighed, "Unfortunately…. Yes, they are all very true."

My eyes turned white then red. I was mad. "Why? Why can't Soul be my weapon partner anymore?! And who is this 'New Meister'?!"

"I do not know either Maka. Only Lord Death knows."

I calmed down but my eyes are still blood red. He walked up to me and gave me a reassuring hug. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise." Tears rolled down my cheeks. Kai wiped the tears off my face. "I will follow you back to Death City and tomorrow afternoon, after you are released, we will both go to the Death Room and discuss this matter with Lord Death. Okay?" I nodded. "Do you want some tea?" "Yes please."

I watched Kai as he brewed some tea. I felt comfortable with him. He was like a big brother. I said under my breath, "So this is how it feels to have a big brother." Kai came back with two cups of tea and a small plate of cookies. He placed it on the table in front of me and sat down on the chair opposite of mine. "After finishing your tea, we have to go back to Death City quickly. We don't want them to know you snuck out from the infirmary." I took a sip of my tea and nodded.

A minute after that, we headed back to Death City. I snuck in the infirmary changed my clothes and went to sleep. Kai said he will be outside. The next morning, Ms. Marie served breakfast and Kid came to check on me. "Good morning, Kid." I said.

He smiled and placed a bouquet of flowers on the table next to my bed. "Morning, Maka. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "A little better….. I guess."

I saw Kai outside the window in his cat form. He was snickering. That goddamn cat.

"Sorry Maka, I can't talk to you much today. I have to discuss some matters with my father."

"It's fine."

He excused himself and left the room.

Kai went in the infirmary, still in cat form. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Your boyfriend?"

I blushed a bit, "Yea. What? Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. But I didn't expect that your boyfriend would be a Shinigami."

"So what, big brother?"

"I was just saying, little sister."

Kid's POV

After visiting Maka for a while, I walked towards the Death Room. Before I could even knock on the door, my father asked me to come in.

"Hello, Kiddo~"

I bowed slightly and stood in front of him, "Hello, honourable father."

"What do you need from me today, Kiddo?"

"Answers."

He stared at me in confusion, "Alright…. What are your questions?"

"Why can Maka's eyes change into different colours?"

He flinched a bit, "I'm sorry Kid… But I cannot tell you if Maka doesn't allow me-"

"She gave both of us permission to speak of this," I interrupted him.

"Alright then…. Sit down. We'll have some tea while we discuss about this matter."

Father told me all the details and what was Maka going through. I was shocked. After minutes of discussing, our little private meeting is over. I excused myself and went back to the infirmary to pick Maka up because she and Soul will be living in my house until her apartment is fully repaired.

When I arrived in front of the infirmary door, I heard Maka talking to someone. A guy.

"I wonder when we are going to go on another mission," Maka said.

"As soon as you have healed completely I guess," a male voice replied. 'Who was he?' I thought to myself.

"Do you have a family Kai? I mean, of course you have but where are they? What happened to them?"

'Kai? Who is he?' I thought to myself again.

"My parents died when I was very young. I was the only child. I was taken care of by your mother."

"Oh….. She's really kind isn't she?"

"Oh yes, she was. She gave me food, took care of me and provided me home."

"How old were you then?"

"8 years old. So you were 4 years old back then."

"But…. Why have I never seen or met you before?"

"Your mother kept me secret but I've seen you a couple of times."

"Well one time, my parents were out and I was home alone and it was at night but somehow I felt really safe. I saw a black cat outside by bedroom window and talked to it. Even though it didn't answer. Was that cat you by any chance?"

"Yea, it was me. I understood everything you said but since your mother kept me secret even from you, I didn't dare to talk."

I wanted to know who she was talking to. Who is this Kai? I turned the door knob and swung open the door but all I see was Maka sitting on her bed, looking at me, smiling. I looked around, there was no one else. The windows were closed too.

Maka's POV

I was just talking to Kai but the door suddenly opened. Kai turned into his cat form and went out the window. I quickly closed the window and sat back down on the bed. It was Kid, he looked rather shocked. I just sat there smiling. He looked around. 'Crap, he overheard me and Kai's conversation.' I thought to myself. "Hi Kiddo. What are you looking for?"

He looked at me and shuffled across the room, "N-Nothing in particular."

"Then why….. Why are you checking the closet and under the beds?"

He flinched then walked towards me, "Who were you talking to just now?"

I made a confused face and raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't talking to anyone."

He looked rather unimpressed.

"I'm serious. I didn't talk to anyone."

I tried not to get nervous for my eyes will turn blue. He smiled and sighed, "Alright, I believe you." I sighed in relief. We talked for a while and then walked back to Kid's house. Kai was following us but he got distracted by the fishes when we walked through the market.

When we reached the house, Black*Star slammed the doors open, hitting me in the head. It didn't hurt, but I cracked the door with my head. "Oh! Sorry Maka! My bad."

I rubbed my forehead, "Son of a bitch."

Kid's face was red. "Uh-oh, he's mad," Liz stuttered.

"S- Sorry Kid! I didn't mean it!" I apologized since it was because of me that there was a crack on the door. "Huh? You didn't do a thing Maka. Why are you apologizing?" Kid said confused.

He charged at Black*Star and pinned him down, punching him multiple times in the face. "What have you done!? It's not symmetrical anymore!"

Me, Soul, Liz and Patty tried to calm him down. It took us more than 20 minutes just to calm him down. We played a game of truth or dare for a while. But while we were playing, I saw Kai outside the window. He was signalling me to come outside.

"Umm…. Please excuse me. I'm going outside for some fresh air."

"Can I follow you?" asked Kid.

I said nothing and shook my head. I quickly ran outside and found Kai on a tree.

"So? What do you need?"

Kai looked behind me, "Your friends are eavesdropping." He pointed at a wall behind me.

I looked behind me, "Your right. Jump down, I'll catch you. We'll discuss it somewhere else."

"No need. I'm just reminding you that we need to go to the Death Room."

"Oh… right. I forgot. I guess I got carried away talking with Kid."

"Should we go now?"

I nodded and raised both of my hand to catch Kai. He jumped on my shoulder. I ran to DWMA and quickly went to the Death Room. Kai told me that the gang had been following us since. Right, I can sense their souls. I knocked on the door to the Death Room. Straight away, Lord Death let us in. I turned the bronze door knob and opened the door slowly.

Liz's POV

"I wonder why she wants to go outside…. And alone that is…"

Kid frowned, "Well…. She said she wants some fresh air so-"

Patty threw a nut shell at Kid, "You're so gullible when it comes to Maka. Why don't we follow her?"

"Uhhh… Patty-chan… I don't think that's a good idea," Tsubaki stuttered.

Me and Patty stood up and ran outside. The rest shrugged and followed us. We hid behind a wall and saw Maka talking to… a cat?

"Why is she talking to a cat?" I said confused.

Patty smiled, "It's a talking CAT!"

"SHHHHHHH!" the rest of us said in unison. The cat pointed to where we were eavesdropping and Maka turned her head. We quickly hid behind the wall.

"Crap. They noticed," Soul whispered.

We couldn't really hear what they were saying because they were whispering. I peeked again and the cat jumped down and landed on Maka's shoulder then they both ran towards the DWMA. Without hesitation, Kid ran after them. We followed him. We ended up standing outside the Death Room that Maka and that cat went in.

"What are they doing?" Kid said anxiously.

Kai's POV

Maka bowed slightly and greeted Lord Death. I jumped down from her shoulder and turned into my human form. "Hello Lord Death. I'm Kai, Maka's familiar. I think you've seen me before."

"Ah… Kai! Long-time no see! We've met when you were very young. You used to be scared of me. How cute~"

I blushed a bit and Maka was laughing. I was kind of embarrassed. "Right, let's discuss some matters shall we?" Lord Death said with his comical voice. I and Maka nodded. Lord Death gestured for us to sit down and have some coffee or tea. I got coffee and Maka got tea.

"Lord Death, umm…. I had a dream where every time I tried to wield my weapon, it burns my hand," Maka said.

"And she told me that she hear voices very often. They were saying stuff like Soul cannot be her weapon anymore and that Soul had found a new meister. I know it's true but do you happen to know why sir?"

He took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "It is true that Soul cannot be your weapon partner anymore Maka. So you must prepare for the worst."

"But sir….. Who will Soul's new meister be?"

He thought for a while and finally remembered, "A girl….. Preferably his girlfriend."

Me and Maka said in unison, "JESSICA?!"

He sighed and nodded.

Maka's eyes turned white, "Why? I thought Jessica already had a weapon partner."

"Yes but….. Jason or Jessica's weapon partner found a new meister. He's a new comer."

I frowned, "But both Soul and Jessica have yet to know?"

"Yes."

I looked at Maka. She was frowning, her eyes white in shock. She opened her mouth and stuttered, "But….. If Soul is Jessica's weapon partner, WHO would be mine?"

From then on, I realised that this would be a huge problem. I got something in mind but…. It's too much for Maka to handle. But it's the only way and would take less time than finding another weapon partner for her.

"Maka, you are practically half weapon, right?" Lord Death asked.

She nodded.

'Oh no, he's thinking about the same thing. Well I guess there's no other way.'

"You would be able to produce your own weapon."

"What?"

I kept quiet.

"It would be very hard to do at first but once you have produced it, it'll be a piece of cake."

"H- How hard?"

"Extremely hard, it's basically made out of your soul."

"Is it….. Painful?"

Lord Death said nothing. Maka looked at me.

"Kai is it painful?" she gulped.

I nodded.

She trembled, "But isn't easier to find a new weapon partner?"

"It is but…. If you are able to produce your very own weapon, it'll be much, much stronger."

She kept quiet for a while and clenched her fists, "I- I'll do it."

"But Maka, it is a very painful process. It may even take days or weeks even," I reminded her.

"I know but I'm willing to risk it."

I sighed, "Alright then. Lord Death, when do we start?"

"We will tell Soul and Jessica about this tomorrow then we can start."

I nodded. Maka kept quiet. We excused ourselves and only to find a few people waiting outside the Death Room staring at us. Good thing I was in my cat form. Maka looked at me all nervous. I can tell she's trying to control her eyes so it won't change colour.

Maka's POV

'Mother trucker…. Why are they all here?' I thought to myself. I guess Kai can read minds and replied, 'They probably followed us until here and waited for us to come out.'

Talking to Kai mind to mind was pretty cool and it could be really handy.

I looked at them and smiled nervously, "Hi guys. What brings you here?"

Liz raised an eyebrow, "Well we were curious that's all. What brings YOU here and who's that cat?" She pointed at Kai. He flinched and hid behind me. I looked at Kid. He was frowning.

I backed away and they walked towards me. I knocked on the door to the Death Room.

"Who is it?" said a comical voice. They kept walking towards me and Kai.

"It's me Maka."

"Oh what do you and Kai need? Did you guys forget something?"

'Uh-oh he said Kai's name.'

Kid frowned, "Kai? Is that the cat and the person you were talking with in the infirmary?"

"Oh! Is Kid there too?" Lord Death said.

Kai turned into his human form and yelled, "Lord Death, emergency!"

The rest was shocked and Kid stood still.

"Maka….. Who is he?" Kid said.

'Great now he thinks I'm cheating on him or something.'

Lord Death opened the door and dragged me and Kai in, then slamming the door behind him.

I and Kai fell down to our knees. "What are we going to do?! I'm in huge trouble!" I panicked.

Lord Death was keeping the door closed, "We should just tell them."

"TELL US WHAT!?" The gang yelled from outside the room.

Kai looked at me all panicked, "We can't tell them now!"

"I know that!" I yelled.

"Kai!" Lord Death called.

"Yes sir?"

"These guys are banging and pushing the door! I won't be able to hold on much longer!"

"Maka! Get on me!" Kai yelled.

"What!?"

"Just do it!"

I got on Kai's back. He carried me piggy back style. "Sir, open the door on my signal!"

I held on Kai tightly and Kai prepared himself. "NOW!"

Lord Death swung open the door. The gang fell down to the floor and Kai ran out of the room as quickly as he can.

"AFTER THEM!" Liz yelled.

I looked back and saw the gang chasing after us. Kai was really fast but they were catching up.

"Kai, faster! They're catching up!" I yelled.

"I know!"

Kid's POV

We ran after them. He was really quick but we soon caught up to him. He then ran even faster. I called Beelzebub and soon caught up with them again.

We chased them until we're outside of Death City. He kept on running. Doesn't he get tired?

Maka looked up to me and shouted, "We'll talk about this tomorrow! Please go back to Death City!"

"NO!"

"Please Kid! Liz and the rest are really tired and so is Kai! Please! Go back! Kai can't handle it any longer! He'll collapse!"

"Why do you care about him so much? Who is he to you?!"

"He's my…"

"Your?"

"He's my brother!"

I froze. 'Her brother?' I thought to myself.

They kept on running. I decided to stop chasing them. Maka said that she'll talk about this tomorrow. So be it. I turned around and found the rest collapsed to the ground. I got off Beelzebub and ran towards them. We walked back to Death City.

Maka's POV

Kai kept on running. I looked back and Kid wasn't chasing after us anymore. Suddenly Kai collapsed to the ground and I fell on top of him. I got off him and let him lay there for a while. He's exhausted.

"Kai, turn into your cat form and I'll carry you back to your house."

He nodded weakly and turned into cat form. I picked him up and stood up. I started walking towards his house.

"Kai, can I stay at your house over night? I'm afraid if I go back to Kid's house, they'll question me immediately."

Kai nodded.

We reached Kai's house. He gave me the key and I opened the door. I went to his room and placed him on the bed.

"Rest here, Kai. I'll go get a glass of water for you."

He turned into human form and rested peacefully on his bed.

I got out of his room and got him a glass of water. I went back in and place the glass of water on a table next to his bed.

"Sorry, I have to make you go through all this, Kai."

He smiled softly, "Its fine Maka. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Okay, rest Kai."

He drank some water and quickly went to sleep. I went out to his living room and rested on the sofa. I was so tired, I went to sleep too.

Kai woke me up an hour after that. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A bit… Yea…."

He nodded and went straight to the kitchen. I got off the sofa and followed him. "I'll help you cook."

"Alright."

"What're we gonna cook?"

"Curry is all I can do and I don't have many ingredients." He opened up the ingredient cupboard and searched for the needed ingredients. "Since I live pretty far away from a town, it's hard for me to get ingredients. Sometimes I feel lazy to go all the way to Death City to get food and junk so I just eat fish most of the times, since I live near the ocean."

"Oh." That's right. Kai's house is near the ocean and it's the only house placed in this area. "So you fish?"

"Yea, I would rather fish than walk all the way back to Death City and BUY junk ya' know?"

"Right, save some money."

"Yea, Maka you deal with the carrots and potatoes, I'll deal with the meats."

"Alright" I washed the carrots and potatoes, peeled them and cut them into pieces. I heated some water in a pot and put it the curry powder. I then put the diced carrots and potatoes in. Kai was cutting the chicken fillet and washing them.

"Need some help?"

"No thanks." He finished cutting the chicken then putting them in the pot.

"Kai, when did my mom…. Died exactly?"

He said nothing.

"Kai, please?"

"She died….. 2 months ago."

"Oh… what date?"

"You should know. You saw it yourself."

"What? When?"

"The gravestone, Maka."

"Right, 6th of June….."

We both kept quiet for a while. I guess he was thinking the same thing. 'I miss her.' I thought.

'Me too.' He replied telepathically.

"I've always wondered why she stopped sending me postcards since then."

"The curry's ready."

He took out two plates and poured some curry. "I don't have rice. Is bread okay?"

"It's fine." He took out two pieces of bread and placed them on the plates.

We ate in the small dining table quietly. "I've always thought of you as my younger sister but now….. I guess you're my master."

"Well that's true. I've never expect to become anyone's master."

"We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

After eating dinner Kai washed the dishes and I went outside to his backyard. Kai's backyard is practically a beach. I found a pile of big rocks. Waves were crashing into it. I climbed until I reached the top. It was so relaxing. The air was fresh, you can smell the salt from the sea water and it's the perfect spot to watch the sunset.

"It's my spot."

I flinched and turned around to see Kai smiling at me. "Sorry. You can have it back if you want-"

"It's fine. There's enough space for both of us too sit." Kai turned into his cat form and jumped on my head. I sat at the edge of the rock. "So Kai, you've been alone for two months?"

"Yea but it wasn't that bad. Although, I do get rather lonely most of the times."

"Hey Kai, do you have a crush on someone?"

"….. No. The only people I've known all my life is you, your mother, Lord Death, you friends, even though I don't talk to them."

"You will soon."

"And your teachers…. Well some of them at least."

"Ah."

"I feel sleepy. I'll sleep on the couch; you'll sleep in my room."

"But-"

"You're a girl."

"Okay."

We went back into the house and went to sleep.

The next morning, we were getting ready to go to Death City.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea just let me put on my boots first."

"I'll wait for you outside."

"Okay. I'm done."

I went outside and Kai locked the door. We walked to Death City. It took us 2 hours to get there. We went straight to Kid's house. I knocked on the door eight times and waited for eight seconds. Kid finally opened the doors.

"Maka, you're here!" He hugged me. Kai was in his cat form watching me get hugged. He looked pretty amused. Goddamn cat.

"H- Hey Kiddo."

He let go of me and looked at Kai. "You must be Kai. It's nice to meet you. My name is Death the Kid, Lord Death's son."

Kai transformed into his human form and shook Kid's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And yes I am Kai, Maka's familiar or brother as Maka like to say."

Kid looked pretty shocked. Well I guess that's normal. "Can we come in?" I asked.

He snapped out of it and gestured for us to come in, "Oh! Of course, the rest are waiting right there."

I and Kai walked in and Kid closed the doors.

"Hi guys." I said.

Liz stood up and dragged me to a chair and tied me up. "Hey! What are you doing?"

She pointed at Kai, "If you want to get out then tell us who is he-"

I ripped the ropes and stood up. I replied calmly, "He's my familiar."

The rest except Kid was shocked.

Kai walked up to me and patted my head, "Her mother trusted me to take care and watch over her."

Liz stood still not moving, "So…. Your relationship with him is master and familiar?"

Me and Kai looked at each other and nodded.

"So you're not cheating on Kid?" Soul stated.

I frowned, "Of course not! I don't and won't ever cheat on my boyfriend!" "We all have to go to the Death Room." Kai said.

"Why?" The gang said in unison.

"You'll find out." Kai smirked. I looked at Soul, "Soul, call Jessica and ask her to meet us in the Death Room, please."

"Why would you need her? Did she do anything wrong?" Soul asked anxiously.

"No she didn't do anything wrong. Just call her."

Soul took out his cell phone and called her. "Alright she'll meet us there." He said.

"Shall we go now?" Kid said. The rest of us nodded. Kai turned into his cat form and jumped on my shoulder. We walked to the DWMA and met up with Jessica in the Death Room.

We bowed slightly and greeted Lord Death. We stood in a line facing Lord Death.

"Kai and Maka please move forward." He said with a serious voice. Which is pretty scary if you ask me but I guess we're all used to it?

Kai jumped off my shoulder. I and Kai walked towards Lord Death and stood next him. The rest kept quiet and stared at us.

"Soul…."

"Yes sir."

"You will be assigned a new meister."

Everybody was shocked. Eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"New meister? Is there anything wrong between me and Maka?"

"Yes your new meister will be…. Jessica."

"WHAT?" The rest said in unison. Soul didn't say anything. He's really shocked. Jessica too.

"But sir, how about Maka?"

"She has things sorted."

Soul looked at me, "Wait, you knew?"

I nodded. I didn't dare look at him.

"But…. She already made me a Death Scythe."

"Since you're assigned a new meister, you won't be a Death Scythe anymore. The number of souls you and Maka have collected will be stripped down to zero."

"But…. Usually when a Death Scythe changes partners he will stay a Death Scythe."

"Yes but Jessica doesn't have the experience to wield a Death Scythe that is why you will not become a Death Scythe anymore until you and Jessica have collected 99 kishen souls and 1 witch soul."

"Why can't I and Maka stay partners?"

"Maka please demonstrate."

I walked up to soul and help out my hand. "Soul, now."

He changed into a scythe in mid-air and when I caught him my hands burnt. I quickly dropped Soul and clenched my hands in pain. Soul turned back to his human form and ran up to me. "Oi, Maka! What happened? Are you alright?"

I stood up and stood next to Kai again. I kept quiet. Soul was frozen, he didn't say a thing.

Lord Death sighed. "That's the reason why you cannot be Maka's weapon partner anymore. So, starting from now on Soul and Jessica are partners, understood?"

Soul looked at me. My eyes turned pale green. I smiled sadly.

"Yes sir." He said then stood next to Jessica. She gave him a reassuring smile. I'm happy for them. Lord Death sighed and looked at me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. Everybody was looking at me. "Maka, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes sir."

Kid stepped forward, raising an eyebrow, "What're you going to do to her?"

Jessica, Liz and Tsubaki frowned, "Who is going to be her new weapon partner?" Tsubaki said frowning.

I looked at her, smiling sadly. Tears are starting to roll down my cheeks, "No one. I'm not going to have a new weapon partner."

The rest gasped. Soul walked towards me, "Then how-"

"I got things sorted Soul. Don't worry."

"Father, she's still staying in Shibusen….. Right?"

"Don't worry Kid. She's still going to have a weapon."

"But she said so herself. She won't have a weapon partner."

Kai turned into his human form, "She won't have a weapon PARTNER anymore but she will still have a weapon."

"How is that possible?" Black*Star exclaimed.

Lord Death pointed towards the door. Dr Stein was standing in front of the door. "Follow me."

We looked at each other and shrugged. We followed Dr Stein out of the Death Room and to the training field.

He turned around and looked at us, "Maka"

I nodded and walked towards him.

"As you know, you are going to produce your own weapon. It is made out of your very own soul. We cannot do anything to help you and everything comes from you. You will need to concentrate on your soul wavelength and create a weapon on your own."

"I know sir."

The rest stood still and kept quiet. Kid was clenching is fists and I can tell that he was very sad. Dr Stein walked away from me. "When you're ready Maka."

I took a deep breath and concentrated on my soul wavelength. I held my arm out and closed my eyes. I can feel my power draining out, a rod like figure appeared and I grabbed hold of it. Then at the tip of the rod appears a curved blade.

'A scythe' I thought to myself. But then as the light is getting into a perfect scythe shape, it cracked and broke into pieces. Then I felt a lightning like sensation in my arm and legs. My head pounding. It hurt a lot. I screamed and fell to the ground. I breathed heavily. My vision was blurry, I can't hear properly.

I the rest yell out my name, "MAKA! MAKA!"

"MAKA!"

I got onto my knees and tried to breathe, "One more time."

I stood up and got into position. Again, a rod like figure appeared then at the tip, a curved blade. It broke again. I felt the pain again, but this time it's even worse. I tried again and again and again. I kept on trying but it failed again and again and again and each time it fails the pain got even worse.

Every time I failed, Kid kept on asking me to stop. And every time I fall to the ground I see him clenching his fist and yes closed. He dare not look at me. "Dr Stein. I'll try again tomorrow. I can't take anymore that this," I stuttered. "Alright"

Kid took me to the infirmary. My arms and legs are covered in bandages. I stayed in the infirmary for a couple of hours, talking to Kid. Some of the topics we talked about was a little bit depressing but I really enjoyed talking to Kid.

"Uhhh…. This really sucks."

"What's wrong now Maka?"

"Losing a weapon partner and junk."

"Yea, I guess so."

"It's pretty sad if you think about it."

"I guess so."

"Hey Kiddo, can I ask you something…. Pretty weird?"

"Umm… sure."

"Why do you like me? I mean, c'mon. Like Soul says, I'm a flat-chested, nerdy, unfeminine bookworm."

He smiled at me, "Don't worry about that. I don't really care about those things. But even if you're all of those things, he didn't mention that you're not pretty."

I felt my face heat up, "You're saying I'm pretty? That's rare. The only person that have called me that before if my so called 'father'"

"Well, I answered your question now what about me? Why do YOU like ME?"

"Are you kidding me?! You're hot! I mean your eyes are gorgeous…. No! Wait YOU are gorgeous! AHH! What am I saying?! Do you even know that half of the girls here have a crush on you? Not including Liz, Patty, Jessica and Tsubaki."

His face was really red and he couldn't say things properly, "R-R-Really?"

I smiled and nodded.

Silence

Kid suddenly leaned towards me and kissed me. My eyes turned white then rose pink. My face was really red and I can feel the heat. I wanted to pull away at first but I slowly got into the mood and enjoyed the moment. After a moment, we pulled away. Eyes locked on each other's. He was blushing too but not as much as me. But he started laughing.

I flinched, "What's so funny?"

He kept on laughing and trying to breathe, "You're just… Hahahaha….. You're just too cute!"

I blushed even more. "C-Cute? Me?"

He was still laughing, "You're so cute!"

I blushed and pouted, he laughed even more. "Please! Please don't put on that expression! It's too cute!"

I pouted even more and yelled, "STOP LAUGHING!"

"Okay, okay," he said while wiping his tears in amusement. "Let's head home." Kid piggy backed me back to his house. Kai and the rest were already there, resting and chatting. Kai was talking with Soul and Black*Star. I guess he's getting along with them.

"Welcome, back you two!" Patty greeted us.

"Hi, Patty."

Kid placed me on the sofa, next to Liz.

"I'll get some snacks," Kid said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"OKAY!" we said in unison.

Liz looked at me, smiling, "So, how is it going for you and Kid? Are you guys doing well? No problems?"

"It's going well. We don't have any problems so far."

Her face brightened, "Well, that's always good to hear."

Just as me and Liz started chatting, Soul walked over, the look on his face was pretty depressing, "Maka, can we talk for a while? Privately?"

"Sure, sure. Excuse me Liz; I'll be back in a while." I stood up and followed Soul to the yard.

We sat down on the grass, next to each other. Of course still, keeping distance.

"So? What do you want to talk about?"

"How did it turn out like this?" A sigh came out his lips.

"You mean about this whole 'changing meisters and junk'?"

He sighed again, "Yea."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know either. I had a nightmare…."

"About what?"

"About me not being able to be your meister anymore…. I didn't expect for it to come true."

"What happened, in your nightmare?"

"We were fighting but, as I caught you my hands burnt."

"Oh, you better rest. You'll have to try again tomorrow."

"I know." I sighed then stood up at the same time as Soul. We went back inside and joined the others, watching a horror movie. I sat down next to Kid.

As we were watching, I had a mind to mind discussion with Kai.

'Kai'

'Hmm?'

'How exactly did my mom died?'

He didn't reply. I glared at him.

'A witch'

It shocked me. 'A witch?! A witch?! WHO IS THIS WHO KILLED MY MOTHER!? WHAT'S HER NAME?!'

'The same witch that attacked you that night. The night when you dreamt about your mother's grave and junk.'

'Are you saying Caiyt, is the one who killed my mother?'

'Yes.'

'Why? What did she want from her?'

'….'

'Kai?'

'YOU'

'What? Me?'

'Yes. Your mother forced a witch to cast a protective spell on you so Caiyt can't track you down and kill you. Your mother and that witch made a promise, so that the witch won't tell anybody about the protective spell. Only your mother and that witch named Selia can break that spell. But Selia betrayed her by telling Caiyt everything and Caiyt killed Selia after that. She then tracked your mother down and killed her. I found your mother lying on the forest floor, covered in blood. I tried everything I can to save her life but, fate is not very forgiving. She died that night after handing me the stack of cards and that choker you are wearing.'

'Why does Caiyt want me? I never did anything to her.'

'I don't know but it must be very important to her.'

'Shit'

"Maka, are you alright? You've been spacing out for a while now." Kid interrupted our conversation. I flinched and looked at Kid, "I-I'm fine, don't worry Kiddo."

He narrowed his yes a bit and smiled. I cleared my throat a bit and excused myself.

"Maka, where are you going?" Kid and Kai said in unison. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Umm, Kid…. Can you show me where my room is?"

"Oh, it's right up stairs. Do you want me to take you there?" He pointed towards a room on the second floor.

"Nah, it's fine." I turned around and quickly went to my NEW room.

I sat at the edge of the bed and stared into space. I raised my hand up to my face and stared at the burn marks and dried blood. "I hope I can get this over with by tomorrow," I whispered to myself. "It hurts and burns like a trucker." I sighed and lied down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I was really tired, and so sleepy. My eye lids became heavy and I drifted to sleep.

Kai's POV

"Hey Kid. Shouldn't you go check on Maka or something? I mean like you're her boyfriend, so…."

"I don't really want to disturb her. She looked really tired and probably went to sleep."

"Well I guess she wouldn't mind if you just check on her for a bit."

"Yea, I guess I'll go check on her then." He stood up and went upstairs.

Kid's POV

I knocked on the door to Maka's room eight times and waited for eight seconds. She didn't answer. "Maka?" I opened the door slowly and quietly. "Maka, are you there-"

She was sleeping.

I blushed a bit, she looked really cute. I walked up to her and pulled up the blanket to her shoulders. Her hand was hanging off the side of the bed. There was a lot of burn marks and dried blood on it. She suffered so much. I frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You did well today Maka. Rest." I whispered under my breath.

Maka's POV

I found myself in the same place when I was unconscious... Red moon, river, a red path and torches illuminating the path, it was all there. Not the mention the huge crescent moon shaped rock. I followed the path, expecting to see my mother's grave.

"Is this the only time I can visit my mom? When I'm asleep or unconscious?" I whispered.

I walked and walked, until I reached my mother's grave. I walked towards it.

'Dear mom, I missed you so much. I guess I'll be visiting you every night? Well I hope so. I and Kid are dating now; I hope you're okay with it. I really do hope so. That is all I can say for now, for I want to explore this place for a bit. May you rest in peace.'

I sighed and looked up to see the crimson moon.

"I wonder if this place has a name."

"It does."

I flinched and looked around to see who just said that,  
"Who and where are you?"

"Down here."

I looked down to see my own shadow, "Hello there," it said.

"You said this place has a name. What is it?"

"Why don't you find it out yourself me?"

"How do I do that?"

My shadow pointed to the red path, "Just follow the red path, walking opposite way from how you got here."

"Okay…."

I did exactly what my shadow told me to do. The fog is as thick as ever. I kept on walking until I reached a huge gate standing over 50 feet high. It was black and decorated with silver on it. There was a sign above it. I opened the gate and went to the other side to read the sign.

"Joker Wonderland"

"Joker Wonderland, is what this place is?"

"Yes myself," my shadow answered.

I went back in and closed the gate.

"Myself, do you remember seeing a junction on your way here?"

I looked down to my shadow and nodded.

"Why don't we go that way? I believe there is some sort of castle or fort."

"How do you know these things? You're practically me."

"How should I know?"

I shrugged and walked towards the junction and went to the right. I kept on walking until I reached a huge castle. There was a path leading to the entrance of the castle. I walked on the path, towards the entrance and saw a small sign saying:

Joker's Castle

Do not trespass

"If there is a Joker's Castle in Joker's Wonderland, shouldn't there be a Joker somewhere?"

"Eh? Shouldn't YOU know who the Joker is?"

"Well I don't. So who is the Joker?"

"It's you, myself!"

My eyes widened and turned white, "Me?!"

"Yes, why did you think mother gave you that stack of cards?"

"I don't know."

"It's your secondary weapon!"

"Really?"

"Yea, the scythe is your primary weapon and cards are your secondary ones."

"Oh."

"You still have much to learn myself. You still need to master a few things!"

"Like what?"

"Of course you need to master Card magic, so you can use them as secondary weapons. Go inside this castle and go to the library. Then, look for a book about Card magic. Read it and learn from it. You can practice anytime you like as long as no one sees you except Kai. Once you go in, I wouldn't be guiding you anymore, myself, so good luck."

I nodded slowly and looked at the entrance door. I pushed them open and went inside. The inside of the castle was huge, there were candles and torches everywhere, crystal chandeliers…. And a throne at the end of the room. There were the four aces carved on the throne with a joker hat on it. The throne was black and encrusted with silver and emeralds. I walked towards it and dragged my finger on the arm rest. It was so dusty. I ignored it and went up the curved stairs above the throne. I ended up in a room full of bookshelves and tons of books. It was a library with two floors.

"Whoa."

I looked around and thought to myself, 'How on earth am I going to find that book in a short amount of time?'

Just as I was about to check the first shelf, I saw something at the corner of my eye. It was a book, placed on a study table with a pen and paper next to it. I walked towards it and sat down on a chair.

Card Magic

"Wow that was easy."

I opened to the first page, an introduction. Just as I was reading it, I heard someone calling me.

"Maka, wake up. It's dinner time."

"Eh? Oh yeah, I'm asleep." I closed my eyes and stood still.

I woke up to see Kid, standing next to my bed.

"Hi Maka, how was your sleep?"

I yawned and scratched my head, "It was okay I guess."

"Are you hungry? Dinner is right down stairs."

"Okay, just let me change my clothes first. Umm…. Where are my clothes?"

"They're right there in that bag," he pointed at a rather large bag in front of a closet.

"Okay, thanks Kid." I smiled.

"No problem, see you down stairs." He smiled then pecked on my lips. I blushed and turned around. He walked out of the room and closed the doors.

I walked towards the closet and picked up the bag then throwing it on the bed. I unzipped the bag then taking out a few clothes. I changed into a clean black tank top and turquoise gym shorts. After changing, I went to the bathroom and washed my face and hands.

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I dried my face with a towel and as I was walking to the door, I saw something bulging out from under the pillow I slept on. I walked towards the bed and threw my towel down. I pushed the pillow aside, revealing the same book I saw in my dream. It was the Card Magic book.

I picked it up and hid it in my bag. I went downstairs towards the dining table where everyone is setting up the table. Well, not everyone. Soul, Black*Star and Patty were still watching TV. Patty noticed me going towards the dining table.

"Hi Maka! Are you feeling ny' better?"

"Yea, I guess so."

I helped Liz and Kid set up the dining table while Kai and Tsubaki in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Dinner's ready!" Kai yelled. The trio who was watching TV rushed and sat down around the table. I sat down between Kid and Kai. Tsubaki sat next to Black*Star who is sitting next to Soul, sitting next to Patty, sitting next to Liz. We talked to each other while eating our meal but I had a private mind to mind conversation with Kai.

'So you found the Joker's Castle?'

'Yea, and it's basically MY castle.'

'So did you learn anything about card magic yet?'

'No, Kid woke me up just when I was about to read the book.'

'Did you find the book when you woke up?'

'Yes, it was under my pillow.'

'Okay.'

'Hey Kai?'

'Hmm?'

'I'm not a witch so, how in the world can I learn about magic?'

'Mage'

'What?'

'You're not a WITCH, you're a mage.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'How am I a mage?'

'It's in your blood. Your great grandmother from your mother's side is a mage. But your mother didn't inherit that power.'

'So I did?'

'Yes.'

'Hey, is Joker's Wonderland real or does it only appears in my dream?'

'It's real.'

'So that's why my mother's grave is there?'

He nodded slightly and ate a piece of carrot.

"Maka, you're spacing out again. Is something bothering you at the moment?"

I flinched and smiled at Kid reassuringly. "N-No. Nothing is the matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, if I did have something bothering me, I would definitely tell you about it."

"Alright then"

We finished eating and were planning to watch another movie.

Liz was looking through a pile of DVDs and CDs.

"What should we watch?"

"Horror!"

"Action!"

"Gore!"

"Animals! Giraffes!"

"Hmmm….. How about romance?"

The rest of us except Tsubaki yelled in unison, "NO!"

"Awww, come on!"

"Fine!"

"YEAH!"

We ended up watching some mushy, cliché and fluffy romance movie which Liz and Tsubaki seem to enjoy watching.

I nudged kid with my elbow softly, trying to get his attention, then leaning a bit, whispering, "Do you have to go through this every day?"

"Yea, this is her favourite movie. She watches this stuff almost every day and usually forces me to watch it."

"Oh Lord, really?"

"Yea," he placed his right arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I cheeks went cherry red. Fortunately, the rest are too hooked into the movie, therefore not bothering anything that's happening and Kai is outside, for some fresh air. I softly cleared my throat and rested my head on his shoulder. The movie was really long and it ended at midnight. We wished each other good night and went to our rooms. Everyone else went to sleep except for me, as soon as Kid wished me good night, I closed the doors behind me and rushed to my bag, taking out the book then throwing it on the bed. I turned on the night light and turned off the bedroom lights. I sat on the bed, resting my back on a pillow and flipped the opened to the first page of the book. As I read through the pages, I found a page with spells listed on it. As I scan through the page, I glanced to my right, ending up looking at a stack of cards, still tied together with a small rope. I slowly reached out to it then snatching it form the nightstand. I untied the rope then placing it on the nightstand. I put my book down and jumped of the bed. I stood still, facing the huge window while holding onto the stack of cards. I inhaled and exhaled deeply then raising my arm in front of me. I fanned out the stack of cards with one hand.

"Joker's Cards can tell fortune. Fate, tell me, reveal my past…."

Four cards flew away from the other cards then circling in air in front of me. It kept on circling and each time getting faster and faster. Film strips flew and circled around me, revealing pictures of events that happened in my past. I watched as the film strips burnt in flames of blue and black. The four cards that were circling rapidly in front of me went back and joined the other cards in the fan of cards.

I didn't sleep that night; I was practicing my Card Magic skills and combat with cards. I had Kai help out by setting up dummies to practice on. I was doing a pretty good job.

The next morning, I felt really tired and Kai already went back to his room. I quickly hid the book and cards then went to shower. I got out of the shower and got dressed into my usual get up. This time, ditching the pig tails and yellow vest. Instead I tied it up into a high ponytail, since my hair got longer. I opened the doors and saw Kid walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Kid."

"Morning"

"Is the rest not up yet?"

"No."

"Shall I help you make breakfast?"

"That'll be nice."

"Alright then."

"You look quite different today, Maka. It's a compliment by the way."

"Oh, thank you and yea. I don't feel like wearing my yellow vest and pig tails."

"It looks really good on you," he cheerfully smiled. "You still look symmetrical."

I chuckled and nudged him with my elbow playfully and he ruffled my hair a bit then adjusting it so it's still symmetrical. We went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Just as we placed the stack of pancakes and bacon on the table, the rest went down one by one then quickly sitting down around the table. We all sat in the same formation for last dinner. Again, I was having a private mind to mind conversation with Kai.

'You did really well, Maka.'

'I could've done better though. The last spell was pretty hard.'

'You still have time to master it. Don't rush it.'

'So after I master Card Magic, what else do I need to master?'

'Elements'

'Elements, like fire, earth, water, wind, lightning and etc.?'

'Yes and by mastering all of the elements, you will be an element master.'

'Cool.'

I took a bite of the pancake.

'I hope I can do it.'

'Do what?'

'Produce that bloody scythe.'

'Yea, it'll be good to do that by today.'

'It burns like a truck.'

'I can tell.'

'It'll probably hurt even more today.'

'It's likely.'

While talking mind to mind with Kai, I tried not to space out so Kid wouldn't suspect anything.

"Nee…. Soul, are you still going to live here? I mean, you got a new meister and junk so wouldn't it be easier to live under the same roof with her?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yea, I'm actually planning to move in her apartment…. Probably tomorrow afternoon?"

"Oh okay."

"What about you?"

"Hmm…. I'm going to stay here until the apartment is fully repaired and I was thinking to split the rent with Blair this time."

"You don't mind living alone with her?"

"Well, I guess not and I have a couple of reasons why."

"What are those reasons exactly?"

"One, I most definitely do not want to live alone and TWO, if she lives under the same roof with you and Jessica, things are going to be very wrong and you should know why."

"Right…."

After eating breakfast, I and Kid washed the dishes while the rest were getting ready to go to the DWMA.

After washing all of the dishes, I went to the living room to put on my boots. I was the first to get out of the house, so I waited for them to finish.

A few minutes later, we all departed to the DWMA on foot. When we reached the DWMA, we quickly went to the training fields, where Dr Stein is already waiting for our arrival.

"Hello, Maka and the rest."

"Hi."

"Are you ready, Maka?"

I nodded. He led me into the middle of the field then walking a few feet away from me. I inhaled deeply and raised my hand in front of me. I did the same thing I did the other day and the same thing happened. It kept on failing, and it burns. Just when I was to try again, Kai said to me mind to mind.

'Remember your training last night Maka and remember what I told you.'

'Right, thanks Kai.'

I inhaled deeply and tried again. This time, putting more concentration and strength into it.

The rod and curved blade appeared again, though this time looking even more solid. I put more strength into it. Suddenly, a black flame appeared around the scythe then exploding into small black particles, finally revealing the scythe. I did it.

The handle of the scythe was met black with a silver cross at the top. The blade was also met black but the sharp part of the blade was lined very thinly with silver. The word 'Midnight Joker' was carved on the handle.

I couldn't help but smile, "I did it…." I stuttered. Liz, Tsubaki and Patty ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"You did it, Maka!"

"Your scythe looks so bad ass!"

"Maka, you did it!"

I hugged them back, "Thanks guys."

They let go of me and pushed my towards Kid. He hugged me tightly and I blushed furiously. My eyes turned rose pink.

Soul and Black*Star walked up to us and Kid pulled away from the hug.

"To tell you the truth, that was really cool of you Maka."

"Agreed with Soul!"

"Thanks you two."

Dr Stein patted my head and smiled, "You still need to learn a few more things."

I nodded and followed him.

"Try to put the scythe away. I mean, make it disappear."

While I'm holding the scythe, my soul wavelength strengthens. I relaxed and let my wavelength calm. The scythe dissolved in black flames and turned into tiny black particles.

"Good now try to make it appear again."

I inhaled and strengthen my wavelength, causing the scythe to appear in my hand.

"Very good, you're ready!"

"Wow that was easy."

"Now, you all will head to the Death Room. Lord Death wants to see you."

"Yes sir."


	7. Chapter 7

Normal POV

They walked to the Death Room in silence. They finally reached the Death Room after a minute of walking in silence. Maka knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in~"

I turned the bronze door knob then opening the door slowly.

"Yo~ Sup~ Hello~~~"

"Hello Lord Death."

"Come in, come in and sit."

Maka bowed slightly and went in, the rest following behind her. All of them stood in a line, waiting anxiously.

"What do you need from us, father?" Kid asked curiously.

"Only to say….."

….

"Congrats to Maka!"

"Oh…." The young adults said in unison.

"Would all of you, besides Maka leave us to talk privately please?"

The others bowed slightly and excused themselves. Maka and Lord Death watched them walk out of the room and just as the door closed Lord Death had already prepared some tea for Maka and himself.

"Help yourself."

Maka took a seat and sipped a bit of the tea.

"I'm sending you off for a mission."

"I see, proceed."

"This mission is a long term mission, Maka. I was going to send a three star meister for this mission but I believe that you are more than suited for this. Is it alright with you Maka?"

"I'm fine with it but how long is this mission going to take?"

"Months….."

"Oh… When do I start?"

"As soon as possible, tomorrow morning if possible."

"Then I shall go by then. What is this mission about exactly?"

"This mission will take place in Italy and Russia. There had bed a few cases about a witch killing and taking innocent human souls."

"She might be piling up on those souls to create another kishen."

"That is a possible answer but you will know more after the mission."

"Understood"

"Oh and there might be a few kishen eggs along the way so you might want to get them while you're on the mission. Another thing is that Kai will not be able to come with you."

"He knows?"

Lord Death nodded.

Maka bowed slightly and excused herself out of the room. She walked down the long and empty hallway slowly, thinking about the mission and how she wouldn't be able to see all her friends for a long period of time, especially Kid. While walking down the hallway, she bumped into Stein.

"Oh Maka, the rest already went back to Kid's place."

She just nodded and walked away, out of the DWMA and onto the streets. Then walking towards Kid's house. She opened the gates then knocked on the entrance doors eight times, waiting for someone to answer. The doors creaked open and revealed Kid.

"Welcome back Maka."

"Hi," she replied with an expressionless face and low voice. Her eyes looked aloof and dull; the shining emerald green was no more. All Kid can see is a pale and dull green.

"Are you alright Maka? You look rather depressed."

"Don't worry I'm not depressed or anything, just… Tired," she said while walking in.

"Oh if that's the case then you should take a bath and rest. I'll go make something for you, you're hungry right?"

She smiled a little, her face still rather aloof. "Yes, thanks by the way Kid."

Kid smiled and blushed. Have he never seen that kind of expression on her. It was, peaceful, sad and beautiful at the same time. He watched her walk up the stairs and into her room.

'She said she's just tired but… I don't think that's the case.' Kid thought to himself as he walked towards the kitchen where he found Black*Star and Patty devouring all the snacks available in the kitchen.

Maka sighed as she looked herself in the mirror.

"I'm going to be alone for months, huh?" she whispered under her breath. She slaps herself softly and took a bath. After bathing, she changed into a black hoodie that stops above the waist and denim shorts. As she sat down and brushed her soft and silky hair, Kai knocked on the window, in his cat form. Maka placed her brush down and opened the window, letting Kai in.

"Good luck on your mission, Maka."

"Thank you Kai."

He kneeled down and looked down, "I apologize deeply. I cannot go with you on this mission."

"I know and understand Kai. It is fine."

He looked up to her, frowning, "I'm sorry. Even though I have vowed to protect and watch over you, but apparently I wouldn't be able to do that starting from tomorrow. My apologies, mistress."

"Look Kai, don't worry. Even though you wouldn't be able to watch over me for a few months, that don't mean that you wouldn't be able to do that forever and please don't call me mistress."

"As you wish then, little sister."

Maka smiled and gave Kai a slight hug.

"I have to go now, Maka. Good bye."

"Bye."

Kai turned into his cat form and jumped out the window, leaving Maka staring at the sky.

Maka's POV

Kai left and I stared at the sky. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I quickly closed the window and opened the door.

"Hi Kid."

"Lunch is ready. Everything okay here?"

"Yea and thanks I'll be right there."

"Okay then." He smiled and kissed me on the cheeks, making me blush.

I followed him down and into the dining room where everyone was already eating their food. I sat down next to Kid and looked at the seat where Kai usually sits. Then I realised that Soul wasn't here too.

"Nee, Maka, where's Kai?" Patty asked.

"Umm…. I don't know. Where's Soul?"

"Oh, he went to Jessica's place."

"I see. Hey you guys, after we finish eating can I have a word with all of you in the study later?"

"Sure why not?" Liz said.

"What do you want to talk about, Maka-chan?" Tsubaki said kindly.

"You'll all know later."

Right after we finished eating, they followed me to the study. I told them about the mission and all the details. They got really sad and were really shocked when they heard that the mission will take months. The girls and Black*Star left me and Kid alone in the study.

"I can't believe it. I won't be able to see you for months?"

"I know, we just started…. Dating." Saying that word made me blush a little.

He hugged me and didn't let go.

"Tomorrow morning right?"

"Yea…"

"Is this why you looked pretty depressed just now?"

"Yea…. But the 'I was tired' part was true too."

He sighed and hugged me tighter.

After that, we played a few games and watched movie. They wanted to spend as much time with me as possible before the day ends. Hours passed and the sun had already set. The skies were bright no more. They wished me good night, then going to our rooms to sleep.

I lied down on the bed and covered my face with the covers. As I drifted to sleep, my thoughts about my friends and Kid couldn't go away.

Again, I found myself sitting on the crescent moon shaped rock.

"Hello, we meet again."

I looked down to see my shadow, but this time with a joker hat.

"Hi…"

"You look rather sad….. Is anything wrong?"

"You should know, you're me."

"Oh, is it the mission perhaps?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry, after you're done with that mission, you'll be able to see your friends again and hang out with them as much as you want."

"I suppose so."

I climbed down the rock and walked on the red path.

"Where are you going?" asked my shadow.

"The castle… My castle."

"To do what?"

"I don't know."

I walked in silence until I reached the castle. I went inside and my shadow was no more. As I walked up the stairs, I noticed a glimmering light, coming from the balcony. I couldn't help but walk towards it. I opened the doors to the balcony, revealing a figure. It was a woman; she looked like she was in her twenties. She had a beautiful hourglass figure, long and slim legs, emerald eyes and ash blonde hair. Her hair and eye colour looked just like mine.

"Hello there," she said.

"Hi…"

"You're Maka, yes?"

I nodded.

"You're the one who rules this wonderland?"

"I….. I suppose."

"You are."

"If you say so… Who are you anyways?"

"I'm me….."

"No, seriously…. Who are you?"

"I….. I'm you, Maka."

"What?"

"I'm you."

"You…..you are?"

She nodded.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here…"

She holds out her hand and smiled. But as I reached to shake her hand, my hand passed through hers.

"Eh?"

She smiled and dropped her hand to her side, "You see, I'm just a hallucination."

"Oh….."

She looked up to the sky and sighed heavily.

"I have to go now. Good bye."

"Bye…"

She faded slowly. I stared at the sky for a while then I head back inside. I jogged towards the library and burst through the door. I sighed and walked slowly around the library, passing one bookshelf and another. While I was walking towards another bookshelf, something crossed my mind.

"Didn't Ms Marie say that I'm an 'angel'?"

I wondered for a while, "So if that's the case….. Why am I a joker?"

"You're not only an angle, Maka." A voice said.

"Who said that?" I looked around to see who it was.

"I'm just a voice, you cannot see me."

"Are you one of those voices who said that I cannot be Soul's meister anymore?"

"Yesss"

"I knew it."

"Hmmm"

"Anyways, you said that I'm not only an angel. What do you mean by that?"

"You ARE an 'angel' but you're a special one."

"Again, what do you mean by that?"

"You're an angel without a halo but a joker hat. You're not an angel who carries a harp but a stack of cards."

"So, you're saying I'm some kind of 'joker-angel'?"

"I suppose so."

"Why and how did I ever become a joker?"

"You're born a joker."

"It took me so long to realise this. Why?"

"I do not know."

I sighed, "Even though I'm a joker it's not like I'm stronger than anybody. I'm still one of the weakest."

"Not for long."

"What?"

"You're not as weak as you think you are. Soon, you will surpass many people and if possible, Lord Death himself."

My eyes widened. "Are you saying that I'll surpass God?"

"That is possible."

"And are you saying I'll surpass Kid, Black*Star and Dr Stein?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that unlikely?"

"NO"

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

"That's not really convincing."

"Well you will see it for yourself in a few months or so."

"After I get back from my mission?"

"Perhaps"

I stayed silent for a while and sat down on the floor. Just then, a book off the shelf and hit me on the head. I picked it up and read the title on the cover.

A Joker's story

"This looks interesting. I guess I'll read it."

I spent my time there, sitting on the floor, reading a book. Hours passed and I closed the book to rest my eyes. I looked at a wall clock to see the time.

6:30

"I better wake up now."

I closed my eyes and opened it again to see the ceiling of my room. I sat up and stretched my arms and legs. I got off the bed and showered. I went out the bathroom to see some folded clothes placed on my bed and a book on top of it. I walked towards it and read a note, placed on top of the book.

'Good morning Maka,

Here are some clean clothes for your mission. And I found this book in front of the doors to your room, so I thought that it might be yours. Breakfast is ready, by the way.

Love,

Kid.

I smiled and placed it on the bed. I wore the clothes prepared for me; the usual skirt, shirt, tie, yellow vest, black trench coat and white gloves. I took out a small black bag and packed for my mission. I packed some change of clothes, toothbrush, towel, hair brush and the book I read in the library or the one Kid found outside my room and of course my phone. I zipped the bag and headed downstairs. The rest were already eating breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Morning Maka!" greeted Patty.

I walked towards the table and sat down next to Liz, who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Liz."

"Good morning Maka."

"Where's Kid?"

"He went to the DWMA."

"Hmm? What for?'

"He said he needs to see Lord Death."

"Huh…." I took a plate with two pancakes on it and took a bite.

Kid's POV

"Isn't this mission of hers meant for three star meisters?"

"Well, yes. But it is definitely suited for Maka."

"But…. What if she gets killed?"

"Kid, she's not as weak as everyone thinks."

"But…."

"Don't underestimate her….. She's actually very strong."

"I don't underestimate her but…. Really I'm just worried."

"That's what everyone says… The say they don't underestimate her but really they do."

I frowned and looked down at the floor. "I….. I don't."

"If you say so."

I excused myself and stormed out of the room. I quickly ran towards my house and barged in. Everyone inside stared at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, hello there Kid."

"Hi…. Maka."

"Are you in a rush? Barging in like that?"

"N-no"

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Only a piece of toast."

I walked towards Maka and sat down next to her. Sitting next to her was Liz who was eating a bowl of cereal.

Maka's POV

We ate breakfast together and chatted for a while. I wanted time to stop; I didn't want to leave them. Unfortunately, as time passes, it was time for me to leave them to go on a mission. Soul lent me his motorbike, I hesitated but he insists.

I got on the bike and put the helmet on.

"Bye Maka!" Liz and Patty yelled.

"See you soon, and come back in one piece!" Black*Star yelled.

"Good luck Maka-chan! Nya~" Blair said as she waved at me.

"Bye and good luck Maka…." Said Tsubaki with a rather sad voice.

Kid walked towards me and hugged me. Liz, Patty and Blair snickered.

"Hey….. Be safe okay? Call me when you can."

I placed a hand on his cheek, "Don't worry, I'll be back safely. I promise."

"Maka-senpai! Wait!"

Both I and Kid looked towards Jessica running towards us. Kid lot go off me and backed away. Jessica jumped and hugged me tightly.

"Jessica-chan…."

I hugged her back.

"Please be back in one piece, senpai."

"I will. Don't worry."

She looked up to me, sobbing. "Don't die."

"I won't."

She let go of me and reached to her pocket. She took her hand out of her pocket and handed me a small box with a red ribbon on it.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

I opened the box, revealing a charm bracelet with a silver bell and an angle shape amulet encrusted with diamonds and emeralds.

"Wow….."

"Do you like it? I ordered it just for you."

"But what for?"

"It's a good luck charm."

I smiled, "Thanks a lot Jessica. I love it."

I closed the box and placed it in the bag. She backed away and Soul walked up to me.

"You better be back."

"I will."

"You better, if you don't, it'll be really uncool."

I snickered and started the engine. Soul backed away slowly then stood next to Jessica. I looked at them to say my final good bye. I noticed Kid smiling and mouthing, 'I love you.'

I smiled at him and left.

"BYE MAKA!" They all said in unison as I rode away.


	8. Chapter 8

Liz's POV

As we said our final good byes, she left and quickly disappeared. I heard someone crying, it was Jessica. Soul was trying to comfort her.

"I'm going to really miss her."

"We all will Tsubaki."

She sighed and I placed a hand on her shoulder. I looked over to see Kid looking really depressed.

"Kiddo"

He just sighed.

"C'mon. Don't be so depressed she'll be back eventually."

"I know." He said while walking away. I sighed and shook my head. I looked up to the sky.

'Maka, please come back soon.' I thought to myself.

"I guess a few months without her will be quite different." I whispered under my breath as I walked slowly behind the rest towards the DWMA.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter was a really short but the next one will definitely be longer.


	9. Chapter 9 A little surprise

Normal POV

Ten months have passed since Maka left Death City for a mission. Kai is still away and haven't returned. Maka contacts her friends every once in a while via phone calls. Kai too contacts his friends every once in a while, even more than Maka actually.

Death the Kid, the Thompson sisters, Black*Star and Tsubaki walked on the noisy streets of Death City, towards the DWMA.

"This mission was quite hard, I almost thought that it was impossible!" whined Liz while stretching her arms. "My back and shoulders hurt a whole lot."

"HAH! Nothing is impossible for the great Black*Star!"

"Yea, you say that but you're the one who got the most injuries!Hahahaha!"

"Shut it Patty!"

"Now, now Black*Star….." Tsubaki said trying to calm him.

Kid's POV

I sighed and looked up to the sky. 'These people are so loud.' I thought to myself.

"Hey Kiddo, you look a bit TOO off today."

I flinched and looked at Liz who was raising an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking about….."

"About?"

"What I meant was…."

"Hmm?"

"It's just that it have been TEN months since we last saw Maka."

"Ten months huh?" said Liz anxiously.

"Wow that's a pretty long time isn't it? I really miss her." Tsubaki said while sighing.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally reached the DWMA and went straight to the Death Room. I knocked on the door eight times and waited for eight seconds.

"In you go~" said a comical voice.

I opened the door slowly to see a girl talking to my father. We all flinched at the sight of her.

We bowed slightly and walked towards him. The girl turned around and looked at us with her emerald eyes.

"Hello honourable father."

"Yo~~~"

"Hello there." The girl said, smiling.

Just as we were going to introduce ourselves, Soul and Jessica came in the room.

"Hello Lord Death," said Jessica. They noticed the girl and stood next to us.

"Hi" the girl said.

"Father, who is this actually?" I asked curiously.

Father and the girl looked at each other and she smiled. "Why don't you all take a closer look?"

We all looked at her. 'Oh my Lord, she's hot. What!? Stop it, Kid! You have a girlfriend!' I thought to myself. She was tall, slim and had an hourglass figure. Her hair was ash blonde and her eyes were emerald green just like Maka's. And not to mention, her chest was pretty big, probably as big as Patty's it may even be a little bit bigger. 'Oh God why am I thinking about her chest?! Stop it Kid, you have a GIRLFRIEND!' I thought to myself again. She had long and slim legs. I noticed that Soul, Black*Star, myself and even Liz and Jessica was blushing.

"She's HOT!" yelled Patty. "Who is she!? Who are you!?"

"C'mon you guys, it's not that hard to tell who she is."

We looked at her again. She was wearing a black collared top that reached above her waist, showing off her slim body and a black skirt that ends slightly above her thighs with a black belt. Her boots however looked exactly like Maka's. She also wore black wrist bands and black gloves. She wore a black tie with a Shinigami skull on it. Then I noticed that she was also wearing the same choker Maka wears. Then something crossed my mind. 'Is it? Is it really….. HER?' I thought to myself.

"M…. Maka?" I stuttered.

The rest looked at me in disbelief. The girl smiled widely, "Took you long enough!"

Our eyes widened and mouth gaped. I couldn't help but ran towards her and hug her.

Maka's POV

Kid just hugged me suddenly. I blushed furiously and cleared my throat.

"Maka, why didn't you tell me you were going to be back today?"

"What? You don't like surprises?"

He chuckled and let go of me. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Jessica ran up to me and group hugged me.

"MAKA!"

"Maka! You're back! You look so different!"

"Yea, we can't even tell that it was you."

"Maka-senpai, we all missed you so much."

I chuckled and they let go of me. "I miss you all too." I looked at Soul and Black*Star and walked up to them. "Hey" I said calmly.

"Hey, you look pretty cool….."

"Well I have to agree with that," replied Black*Star.

"So?"

The both of them looked at each other and back at me, puzzled. "What do you mean 'so'? they said in unison. I chuckled and smiled, "Did you miss me?"

"Well, may-"

"HAH! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR DOESN'T NEED TO MISS ANYONE! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO SHOULD MISS ME!" Black*Star interrupted.

I stayed calm and grinned; I didn't want to rage right after getting back from a long mission in Italy and Russia. "I miss you too Black*Star."

"Heh…."

"So Soul, how are you?"

"I'm alright I guess….."

"How many souls have you and Jessica collected while I'm gone?"

Jessica walked up from behind me and stood next to Soul, "Not much….."

"So far we've only collected 34 pre-kishen souls." Soul said, sighing and shaking his head.

"That's not bad. Besides, it's a pretty good amount to get in ten months."

"And you? How many have you collected?"

"I was just about to talk about that with Lord Death but you all suddenly came crashing in so…. Yea…"

I turned around and faced Lord Death.

"Sir, the mission was successful and I have already collected 99 pre-kishen souls and 1 witch soul while doing the mission."

"WHAT!?" the gang said in unison.

"Oh? As expected from our Maka! I knew you would do great, tell us more!"

"Russia had a massive amount of kishen eggs; I encountered many while I'm on my mission."

"Carry on~"

"And we were right, the witch called Mary had been stocking up on souls to create another Kishen. Fortunately, I was able to stop her before she has enough to create one."

"How was she?"

"She was pretty tough. She bewitched many of my helpers but I managed to get them back."

"Hmm, very good. Alright, since you've already collected 99 pre-kishen souls and one witch soul, you are now a Death Scythe! Congratulations Maka!" He said and started clapping along with the rest.

I bowed slightly; my bangs covered my eyes, "Thank you very much."

Liz POV

We were clapping for Maka, I was so proud of her, everyone was. She managed to be a Death Scythe in just ten months! 'Amazing, truly amazing.' I thought to myself.

She turned to face us and we all ran up to her and gave her a group hug.

"Congrats!"

"Maka-senpai, you're awesome!"

"Congratulations, Maka!"

Kid was the one hugging her closely, he rested his forehead on hers and they were both laughing with tears in their eyes. We let go of her and I noticed something shining coming from her belt.

"Nee, Maka, what is that shiny thing?" Patty asked.

"Oh this?" She took it out and held it in her hand.

"Is that a flute?" I asked.

"Yea, a silver flute. Kai sent a package and it turned out to be this."

"Oh, I like it."

"Pretty flute! Pretty flute!" Patty yelled while jumping up and down.

Well I have to agree, it was awesome looking. It was silver and something was tied on it. It looked like a charm bracelet with a silver bell and an angel shaped amulet encrusted with diamonds and emeralds.

"Maka-senpai, is that the charm bracelet I gave to you?" Jessica asked, pointing at it. Maka smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"Yes it is. I kept it safe."

Suddenly, Ms Marie appeared and noticed Maka. I guess she recognised her quickly, because she ran up and hugged her with teary eyes.

"Marie sensei…"

"Maka, you're back. Safe and sound, thank God."

She let go of Maka and smiled, "Wow, Maka-chan. You've changed."

"I guess so…." She replied.

"Oh and your apartment is already good as new. It looks cool as well."

"I can't wait to see it."

"Hey guys! We should have a party at our house!" Patty said.

"Yea a sleepover and celebration!" Agreed Tsubaki.

I looked at Kid, "Hey can we?"

"Anything…."

"Thanks."

"So, Maka, does that sound good to you?"

"Sure thing…"

"We can chill at the swimming pool after that!" Patty yelled.

"But I have one problem guys…"

We all looked at Maka.

"What is it?" asked Kid.

"Well… you see my old clothes, dresses and swimsuits don't fit me anymore."

"We'll go shopping then. The girls will go shopping before the party." I suggested.

"I suppose so….."

We went to Maka's apartment and rested there for a while before shopping.

~Time Skip~

Liz POV

I stretched my arms and back, "Man, that was one hell of a shopping trip!"

"Now let's get ready for the party."

We got ready and stood next to each other, looking at a big mirror.

I was wearing a light green dress. It reached below my ankles. Patty was wearing a light green mini dress and it reached above her knees. We were both wearing black leather boots with heels. Tsubaki was wearing a sleeveless blue dress that reached below her ankles and black high heels. Jessica was wearing a pink floral dress with cute red heels. Maka looked the best among all of us. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress. The front part of the skirt stopped above her knees and the back reached below them. She also wore black pumps. She tied her hair into a high ponytail.

"Wow, Maka…." Tsubaki said, admiring Maka's beauty.

"Hmm?"

"You look amazing…"

Maka smiled warmly, "Thanks"

I put on my favourite necklace and lucky bracelet. "Let's go guys….."

Tsubaki, Jessica and Patty went out of the room and went downstairs. "Maka? Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah. You go first I'll be right there."

I shrugged, "Okay then" I went out of the room and closed the door behind me.

Maka POV

They left the room and I stayed in for a little while. I took out a pair of black gloves and put it on. It reached a little bit above my wrist. I took my flute and turned it into a ring and wore it.

"I can't go anywhere unarmed…." I sighed under my breath. I turned off the lights and went downstairs where the party is. I saw Kid waiting for me near the stairs. I smiled and went up to him, "Hi Kid."

"Hey…"

"Where are the rest?"

"They're probably near the swimming pool. Let's go, shall we?"

"Of course…."

We walked outside to where the swimming pool is and saw the rest chatting and enjoying the party.

"Hey guys~" I said walking up to them and waving.

"Hey Maka, Kid…" Tsubaki answered.

We talked and enjoyed the party. Black*Star got a little bit drunk and was on a table talking about how awesome he is. People just crowded around the table and listened. The rest of us sweat dropped and shook our head.

"Sorry about him…." Tsubaki said while rubbing the back of her neck.

I heard Jessica sigh, "Well what can you do? The amount of brainpower he has is a little bit too low and it will never increase…."

We all looked at her in disbelief. She looked at us, "What?"

We all laughed and I playfully ruffled her hair, "Wow, Jessica. I didn't know you can say something like that!"

"Is-Is that a bad thing?" She asked, looking rather confused.

"NO! Of course not, it's a good thing!" The rest of us, except Soul said in unison.

"Goddamn Soul, you got yourself a good girlfriend…" I said, still laughing a bit. He just smirked and nodded. The party lasted for a few more hours and it ended at midnight. Just as everyone except the gang, started leaving, a pre-kishen crashed into the house, through the roof. People started panicking and running away.

"WHAT THE?" Liz exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Soul, now!"

He nodded and turned into a scythe but just as Jessica caught him, the pre-kishen grabbed her and threw her across the room.

"Jessica!" I yelled.

Both Soul and Jessica was unconscious. The pre-kishen diverted his attention to us and he attacked Patty and Liz. They were now trapped under the heavy remains of the paintings and tables. "Aghh, we can't move!" Liz yelled trying to get up. Black*Star and Tsubaki was stabbed in the abdomen and were thrown across the room.

"NO!" I heard Kid scream. He then got thrown across the room and crashed into a mirror.

"Kid!"

I ran up to him and tried to get him up. "C'mon Kid! Get up!"

"Ugghh, I can't. I can't feel my legs."

I turned around and looked at the pre-kishen straight in the eye. "You'll regret this…."

He started laughing, "What can a girl like you do to me?!" He started laughing again and I ran up to him.

"Nothing! You're just a weak little gir-"

I jumped and kicked him in the head. Making him fly across the room and crash into the wall. He got up and I turned the ring into its original form, a silver flute.

"You guys might want to cover your ears!"

The rest covered their ears and I played the flute. A screeching and high pitched sound came out and broke the glasses, mirrors and windows.

The pre-kishen groaned and screamed in pain. I quickly took out my scythe and slashed him into half. I maintained my posture and kept my scythe away.

"Weakling…." I spat, looking at the soul of the pre-kishen. "You disgust me."

I took out my flute again and the rest immediately covered their ears. I held my hand up, signalling them to stop. I shook my head and mouthed, "It's okay."

They took their hands off their ears and looked at me. I sighed and played the flute. This time, a beautiful and relaxing music played and the remains of the house and shattered glass went back to its rightful place and the whole house fixed itself. I stopped playing and kept the flute away. I closed my eyes and raised my hands.

White light shone onto Soul, Jessica, Kid, the sisters, Black*Star and Tsubaki. They looked at me, eyes wide.

"Maka?" Kid said softly.

The word 'Heal' appeared under them in Japanese.

I breathed in.

"What are you doing?" Kid said even softer.

"Heal…." I said under my breath. The white lights became even brighter and disappeared after two seconds. Everyone was healed. They looked at me in disbelief and stood up slowly. I looked at them and smiled warmly.


	10. Chapter 10 NOT RLY

Sorry i haven't updated in a long time!

My uncle is getting married so i have to go back to my hometown... and there's no wi fi in my house. and right now i'm posting this using my uncle's computer and unfortunately, i don't have the story file with me...

The story WILL be updated on the 21st or 22nd...

I'm going back to KL on the 21st so i'll try my hardest to update then..

thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows... When this story updates , it's gonna be worth it! I promise you!

-Alyss


	11. Chapter 11 A wireless internet thingy

**hey guys! Guess what!? I finally bought... well actually my cousin bought it... he bought some kind of wireless... thingy thing... i dunno what you call it. But it's still so slow. As Zekkyou/Alex/Editzp would say: "It's quite literally the definition of a pile of sh**"**

**Oh well but at least i can upload a new chapter! Woo hoo!**

**Kai and Maka: Alyss do not own Soul Eater**

**Alyss: But i do own...**

**Kai, Jessica, Caiyt, Mary and Elizabeth: USSS!**

**Oh and Mary and Elizabeth are siblings! They're in this chapter! Well actually... only Mary... **

**Alyss: ENJOY!**

* * *

Maka's POV

They just stood there, staring at me. "Umm, let's talk….. In Kid's study," I said rather nervously. We headed up to Kid's symmetrical study. The walls were lined with books and paintings. Two big windows were placed opposite each other. There was a table placed in the centre of the room, surrounded with red velvet chairs. We sat down around the table. I told them everything, about my mission, my mother and my powers. Although I said I told them everything, I didn't. I didn't tell them about my castle, my wonderland and my ability to see the past and future. They reacted quite calmly. A few minutes later, we wished each other good night and went to our rooms. Tsubaki shared room with Liz and Jessica shared my room. I don't know about the boys though.

I waited until everyone was asleep and snuck out and climbed onto the roof. I sat down at the edge and took out my flute. I started playing a beautiful and relaxing music that I composed myself while I was in Italy, watching the sunset. A gentle breeze started blowing and I played a note that made my cards fly out of my pocket and danced in the air.

Kid's POV

I couldn't sleep so I decided to go out for some fresh air. I snuck out of my room through the window but as I was about to jump down, I heard someone playing a flute. I guessed it was Maka and it sounded like it was coming from the roof. I climbed up and saw Maka, playing the flute. Her hair was fluttering through the wind and cards danced in the air as she played her flute. Her eyes were closed, as if she cared about nothing in the world at that moment. I watched her from a distance and after two minutes, the music stopped. The cards flew back in her pocket.

I walked towards her as she turned her head and saw me. She smiled and gestured for me to sit down next to her. I sat down next to her and looked up to the sky.

"The air is quite dry for these past few days. It hasn't rained for a while." I said while sighing.

"Then I shall make it rain." She said calmly. I looked at her puzzled. She smiled and looked up to the sky, then closing her eyes. She opened her mouth and started singing. Although, she was singing in Russian. It sounded beautiful. At first I didn't get what the point of it was until I felt droplets of water on my nose and arms. I looked up and it was raining slightly.

I stared at her in awe. I couldn't believe what was happening. It all seemed too….. amazing.

"Let's get back inside." She said as she stood up and climbed back in her room. I followed behind her and climbed in my room.

~Time skip~

Maka's POV

I woke up earlier than usual today. I got off my bed and took a shower. Just as I stepped in the shower, Jessica woke up.

"Senpai? Where are you?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

"Uh…. I'm just in the shower….."

"Oh…. Okay…"

After a few minutes, I got out of the shower and got dressed in my 'new' usual clothes. I brushed my hair and braided my hair. My hair had gotten much longer since I left Death City. They now reach below my waist. Jessica wore a pink shirt with black stripes and denim shorts. We went down and ate breakfast while waiting for the rest to wake up.

"Morning guys…" me and Jessica greeted while they were going down the stairs.

"Hey, Maka~~~" Patty yelled, jumping up and down on the couch.

Jessica chatted with Soul and Tsubaki and Liz sat next to me. "I like your braids."

"Uh… thanks…"

We chilled for a few minutes then went to the DWMA. We went to our class as the bell rings and sat in our seats. I sat down next to Tsubaki who was sitting next to Black*Star and Soul sat next to Jessica who was sitting beside Patty and Liz who was sitting next to Kid as usual. The class started and Stein wanted to do some dissection on a rare species of what looked like an oversized lion.

The whole class wandered off into their' own thoughts and didn't bother listening to what Stein is saying. I and Kid were the only ones bothered to write some notes. But I got bored after a while and stopped writing. I and Tsubaki chatted softly so Stein wouldn't hear us.

"So Maka, you've gotten much stronger huh?"

"Kinda but I wouldn't say STRONG unless I've defeated Black*Star or Stein in a fight."

"Would you like to try? But I wouldn't recommend it though, what if you get hurt real bad?"

"I would like to try one day… And don't worry, even IF I get hurt, it wouldn't be that big of a deal."

She shrugged and I noticed Stein throwing a scalpel towards us. I punched it and sent it flying towards the other side of the classroom. The whole class stared at me and Stein smirked, "Impressive. See me on recess."

I looked at him puzzled and rested my chin on my hand, "Am I in trouble professor?"

He shook his head and smiled, "You're not in trouble, Miss Albarn."

"Then, why do you need me to see you at recess?"

"Training….."

I raised an eyebrow then shrugged. He got back to the lesson and continued dissecting. After hours of watching Stein dissect a poor little animal, it was finally time for recess. As the bell rang, people rushed out of the classroom but this time, they got out and waited for me to get out of the classroom. As I followed Stein to the training area, they followed closely from behind. Though, I noticed Kid wasn't there.

When we reached the training area, everybody crowded a few feet from me and Stein, keeping a safe distance.

"Let me guess… Combat training?"

"Definitely. After that stunt you pulled in class, I couldn't help but notice you're fighting skills must have improved a lot."

I growled at him and rolled my eyes, "Ugghh…. Of course, I was so bad at fighting back then."

"Hmmmphh…. Well you were quite fragile back then."

I looked unimpressed, "What? Like a flower?"

He snickered, "Perhaps. Anyways this is a 'no weapon' round. There are 3 rounds."

"Carry on"

"First round, no weapon of any kind, understood?"

"Yea"

"Second, you can use small weapons and your wavelength…."

"Third?"

"Full power."

"Okay then….."

"Get ready!"

"Bring it on… Old man," I scowled at him.

Kid's POV

"Thanks, father."

"No problem~~"

I bowed slightly and just as I was about to leave the room, he stopped me.

"You should hurry to the training area, there's gonna be a fight."

"A fight?"

He nodded and I rushed to the training area. People were crowded together and were shouting. I pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the front. "What in the name of-"

My eyes widened when I saw Maka fighting with Stein. My jaw dropped and I turned and saw Soul and Black*Star watching. I ran up to them and grabbed their collars. "What the hell is going on here?! YOU two better have a very good explanation for this!"

Soul pushed me off him and Black*Star, "Woah bro, chill. They're training." I looked at Stein and Maka then back at Soul. "Are you kidding me? Why would Maka even think about fighting Stein with no weapon what so ever?"

He shrugged and sighed, "I don't know either but just…. Watch, okay?"

I groaned and watched them fight.

Normal POV

Maka ran up to Stein and was about to punch him in the face when he manoeuvred his fist towards her chin. But as he thought his fist had made contact with her chin, she disappeared.

"What?"

Suddenly, he felt a powerful kick on the back of his head, making him fly a few feet from where he was.

"You're too slow old man."

People cheered as Maka walked over to Stein, who was getting up. Stein punched her in the face but she blocked his attack and she elbowed him in the stomach and dropped down and swiped her leg at his' making him fall down. He got up and grabbed her leg, then throwing her across the field. As she flew across the field, she flipped and landed on her feet, stopping her from hitting the ground hard.

Stein ran towards her and she dodged his attacks. She turned to him and body slammed him then punching him to the other side of the field.

He got up and raised his hand, signalling her to stop before shouting, "Round two!"

Maka smiled and placed her hands on her hips, "Try to catch up, old man!"

Stein took out a few scalpels from his pocket and threw it at her. Maka took out her cards and fanned them out before deflecting Stein's scalpels with ease. Stein took out a knife and swung it towards Maka and one of his attacks scratched her left cheek. She scowled at him as she touched her cheeks trying to stop the blood from flowing out. A bit annoyed by this, with inhuman speed, Maka struck Stein at his leg with her cards, making him lose balance and fall down. He grabbed his leg and hissed in pain.

"What? Are you giving up already?" Maka teased.

He chuckled and stood up, "No way…. Round three!"

Maka's POV

I concentrated on my wavelength and black flames ran up my hand as my scythe appeared. He called my 'father' and he turned into a scythe.

"Stein you better not hurt my Maka or I'll rip you apart and turn you inside out!"

I rolled my eyes, "Ugghh, Papa seriously that old man wouldn't even have a chance!"

"That's my girl! I'm serious Stein….."

I groaned.

"Soul Resonance!" Stein and I yelled in unison.

Kid's POV

My eyes were wide the whole time they fought. But just as I thought everything was over, Stein yelled 'Round Three'.

"Soul Resonance!" They yelled in unison.

Maka smiled sinisterly as her hair slowly turned black. Her eyes turned blood red and the right half of her face was engulfed in black flames for a moment but then the flames turned into a mask with a glowing red eye and no mouth that only covered the right half of her face.

Black flames surrounded her body, forming a flaming black coat. The coat resembles a bit like the Shinigami coat that I have.

People started cheering and our eyes were wide open, including Stein. Stein shook his head, trying to regain his concentration and then ran towards Maka with Spirit in scythe form in his hands. Maka stabbed her scythe to the ground and raised her arms and crossed it, making it look like an X. She took a deep breath and covered her mouth with her arms.

Just as Stein was about to attack, Maka removed her arms away from her face and breathed fire; black flames came out from her mouth.

My eyes widened and jaw dropped, "What the?"

The black flames burnt Stein's left hand and he groaned in pain.

Not giving up, Stein slashed the Death Scythe towards Maka. She dodged all of his attacks and she ran towards her scythe and grabbed it, then blocking Stein's attack. Maka held her scythe with her right hand, still blocking Stein's attack. Her left hand reached to her flute and she took it out.

I knew what was going to happen and yelled out, "Cover your ears!"

Everybody in the crowd looked at me and quickly covered their ears. Stein looked dumbfounded, "What?"

With inhuman speed, Maka placed the flute in front of her mouth and played it. A high-pitched melody played. Stein dropped his scythe and covered his ears, immediately breaking off his attack.

Using this as an advantage, Maka threw her scythe towards Stein, cutting off a few pieces of his hair. He picked up his scythe, but he was too late. Maka kicked his face and elbowed his chin. Blood came out from his nose and mouth as her foot and elbow made contact with his face.

Both of them picked up their scythe and slashed them towards each other.

"Soul Purge!" Stein yelled while punching his wavelength to Maka. Maka coughed out a tiny bit of black blood. 'Wait…. What? Why is her blood black? She never told me anything about that…' I thought. I shook the thought away and kept on watching.

I noticed Stein was going to do it again and he yelled out once more,

"Soul Purge!"

"DEFLECT!" Maka yelled as Stein punched his wavelength to Maka. With inhuman speed as always, she punched the air. It looked like she was deflecting Stein's soul wavelength.

Normal POV

Maka deflected Stein's wavelength attack and sent it back to him but instead of just sending HIS wavelength back to him, she sent some of her wavelength too.

Stein felt a lighting like and stinging sensation in his arms, crawling up to his brain. In just three seconds, he felt a huge and terrifying pain in every part of his body.

Kid's POV

"What the?"

I wanted to see her soul wavelength. If she can deflect Stein's wavelength attack with ease, then her wavelength must be really enormous and powerful. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I saw Stein's wavelength, as usual it's powerful and terrifying. Bu then I looked at Maka's. My eyes widened and I froze.

Her wavelength was so powerful, I can feel it tearing and ripping ME apart. It didn't look nor feel like her old and usual wavelength, this time it was much more powerful. It was black, with one emerald eye and one blood red eye. It had a sinister smile on it and it looked like it was drooling black blood. The four Aces were imprinted on its face and it wore a colourful joker hat. It also looked like it had huge wings, black angel wings.

I compared Stein's wavelength and Maka's. The differences were just too great. Maka's was bigger, more terrifying and much more powerful than his.

Normal POV

Maka placed her hands on her hips, still holding onto her scythe. She sighed and shook her head slowly, "I thought you could've done better than that professor….. I'm quite…. Disappointed."

Stein groaned and slowly stood up, trying to keep his balance, "I'm not done yet."

Maka raised an eyebrow, "Hmm? Why of course…." She chuckled sinisterly. "That level of attack couldn't possibly kill you."

"It could've….. I just got lucky I guess."

"Well your luck is about to run out…." She said, frowning.

"Not unless I finish you first!" Stein said as he ran towards Maka with full force. Without hesitation, Maka stabbed the ground with the scythe and the word 'Fire' appeared in Japanese below Stein and Maka. Just as Stein was a few feet away from her, Maka yelled, "Hiban! (Fire Seal)"

The earth below Maka and Stein started cracking and black flames slowly emerged and four dragon shaped flames came out and dived into the ground, attacking Stein.

"Rest in peace" Maka said as she took out her scythe from the ground and slashed Stein.

Maka's POV

Silence

Everybody went quiet and stood still.

"Is he dead?" a girl asked.

I didn't answer, nobody did.

"He is isn't he?" She said trembling while backing away.

I sighed and kneeled down. I removed his hair away from his face, revealing a cold, emotionless face. I turned around and saw my father staring at me. He walked towards me but I stopped him and asked him to back away. I looked back at Stein's dead body. I placed my hands on his chest; presumably on the heart area.

White light appeared from below and around me. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Stein, it isn't the time for you to sleep yet."

The wind blew and hair fluttered. The mask on my face disappeared and the coat was gone with it. My hair turned back to ash blonde and my eyes turned back to emerald green.

I took out my flute and immediately played it. A soft and peaceful melody played and my cards danced in the wind. It moved here and there and often circling above Stein. I stopped playing and placed my hand on his chest again.

"Revival"

The white light around me and Stein became bright and at one moment, blinding. Then it disappeared, my cards flew back into my pocket and the wind stopped blowing.

His eyes slowly opened, "Maka?"

I smiled and helped him up. "I'm alive?"

"Yes Stein-hakase."

"But I thought you killed me. I thought I'm dead."

I dusted off the dust from his shoulders, "You were but I can't let my favourite teacher be left dead by a fellow student, especially me."

His eyes widened, and then he smiled. "You didn't want me dead?"

"Of course not and I didn't know an attack that level could even kill you."

"Wait, that wasn't a high level attack?"

I shook my head, "No. That was a level two attack; the highest level would be level 100. I would never use a level 100 on a teacher or anybody in Shibusen."

"An attack that low killed me?"

"I guess. I was surprised myself. And when I said 'Rest in Peace' I didn't really mean it."

"But that attack was extremely powerful and that was a level two."

I shrugged.

He smiled and ruffled my hair, "Impressive. As expected from you, Maka."

I chuckled and smiled.

"I guess you really are stronger than me. But if you really want to make sure, you can fight Black*Star. No weapon and one round only."

I looked at Black*Star.

"HELL YEA. I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" He said running towards me.

"Bring it"

We started fighting and everybody started cheering.

Stein's POV

I walked up to Kid, Soul, the sisters, Tsubaki and Jessica.

"So, did you kids learn anything?"

"Hell yea. I learned to never mess with Maka in a fight." Soul said trembling.

"HAHAHA! She's beating the crap out of Black*Star!" Patty yelled, jumping up and down.

The girls laughed and cheered for Maka.

"Stein-hakase, what was that just now?" Kid asked.

"What was what?"

"When Maka turned and went full power. Her appearance sorta changed."

"Ah, yes of course."

"Can you explain it?"

"There are different types of angels in this world. Maka is the strongest among all of them. Do you know which one she is?"

"N-no"

"Listen Kid, angels are angels but there are different types of them. For example, the Soldier, the Mermaid and the Snake. The Mermaid neither a weapon nor a meister. Unfortunately, she got killed by a witch. The Soldier is long dead too. He is also known as Gopher, Noah's loyal 'servant'**( if you read the manga, you'll know who he is….. or is he in the anime too? Hmm… I dunno. I'll watch the anime again then - Alyss)**."

"Continue…"

"The Snake however isn't who you think it is. It isn't Medusa and the Snake is only a mere legend. It never really existed and nobody knows the story behind it."

"So…."

"Maka is the Joker; the strongest and most powerful among all. Each of them has a special form, the Mermaid's is that her hair will turn light blue and her voice will become either beautiful or deadly. The Mermaid's element is water. The Soldier's is that his appearance will not change but his power will increase drastically. The Snake's, is that it can turn into an enormous serpent. It's element, earth. The Joker's is that she will have a mask on and a coat made out of black flames. And her hair will turn black and eyes will turn red."

"I see…"

"But just now, you can see that her mask didn't cover her whole face and only covered half of her face."

"Why?"

"That's because if she covers her whole face with the mask, her power and wavelength could turn extremely deadly and that her wavelength can literally rip everybody apart. She didn't really go full power just now and if she did, the mask would've covered her whole face and she would be wearing a Joker hat."

"What are her elements?"

"Everything, mainly Cards."

"I understand and Maka, she isn't a witch so how can she perform magical attacks?"

"She's a mage. It's in her blood and it runs in her mother's side of the family. Kami isn't a mage but Maka is. After generations and generations, the power of the mage is passed down to Maka."

"I see. Thanks for explaining sir."

"It's a pleasure to."

I walked away but Kid stopped me, "Wait! What else can you tell me? She's immortal now isn't she? So can you tell me more about her immortality?"

I turned my head to face him and smiled, "She's an Immortal Angel."

I turned my head and walked away from the training area.

Kid's POV

I froze there, watching Stein walk away from the training area and disappearing in the crowd. The people started cheering even loudly, I turned around and watched Maka and Black*Star fight.

"Let me tell you something Black*Star…" she said while wiping the sweat on her fore head.

"What?" Black*Star said as he stood up and wiped the blood off from his face. Maka took off her hair tie and undone her braids; her hair fluttering in the wind.

"You see, madness, as we all know is like gravity."

Black*Star raised an eyebrow, "What do you mea–"

"All it takes is a little….."

Black*Star ran towards her.

Maka furrowed her eyebrows, "PUSH!"

She punched him across the field and laughed.

He got up, trying to gain balance. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh no reason really…." She glanced at him and smiled. "I just thought you might need to know this. So, keep it in mind and don't forget it."

"I'll do that when I kick your-"

Maka took out a thick, hard cover book and slammed it into his skull. "MAKA CHOP!"

Black*Star fell to the ground, bleeding from the head. Maka smiled, "Hmph, tell that to my hard cover book."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, then leaning close to his ear, "I win….." she whispered. People cheered and threw their hands up in the air. She pushed him away from her and walked towards me.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Do you have any water by any chance?"

"I don't, sorry."

She sighed and looked at Jessica who was tugging on her shirt. "I have water. Here you go."

Maka smiled and took the water bottle from Jessica, "Thanks"

Jessica nodded and started talking to some of her friends. Maka drank some of the water and wiped her mouth.

"Your cheek…."

"Hmm? Oh, it'll heal." She smiled.

"Would it leave a scar?"

She touched her cheek, "I hope it doesn't." She stretched her hands and back, "I'm tired….."

"You look like you are. I'll send you to the nurse office-"

She raised her hand and shook her head, "No. I've been to the infirmary enough in one life." She walked away and disappeared from my sight.

Maka's POV

I walked away from the area and went to the balcony. I looked around me to see if anybody's watching.

'Nobody's here….. Good' I thought to myself. I jumped up and landed on the roof. I climbed higher to the top of the DWMA.

"Wow! Check out the view from up here!" I yelled to myself. I sat down and stared at the sunset. I closed my eyes and thought about what happened on my mission.

~Flashback~

Maka pinned the witch against the wall with her scythe. "Any last words before I take your soul?"

The witch, Mary clasped Maka's hands. "You don't need to take it, I'm dying anyways….Please, please do me one favour… Please….." Maka's eyes widened, "What?"

"Please young lady…. It's very important." She coughed out a bit of blood. Maka couldn't believe what was happening. 'A witch asking for a favour to be done by a person from Shibusen?' Maka thought. "What is your favour?"

"Please protect my sister… Elizabeth… Please protect her…"

"Why should I protect her?" I said while pinning her harder against the wall.

"She can help Shibusen….. She…. Can help….. You….." Mary breathed her last breath and died.

"I…I promise to protect her…." Those words slipped out of her mouth.

~End of Flashback~

Maka's POV

The thought of that event couldn't leave my mind. It haunted me.

"Should I tell Lord Death?" I whispered to myself. I folded my knees to my chest, crossed my arms and rested my head on them. I exhaled depressingly and closed my eyes.

"How can she help me? How can she help Shibusen?"

I thought about it and something crossed my mind. My eyes snapped open, "Protecting a witch means I'm helping a witch. Therefore… Betraying Shibusen."

Tears started flowing down my cheeks, I didn't really know why I was crying but I couldn't help it. "I don't want to betray Shibusen… I don't want to…." My eyes turned white.

"But…. I promised Mary to protect her sister….. She said Elizabeth can help Shibusen…."

More tears flowed down my cheeks. They kept on flowing, not stopping. "What if she's lying?" My eyes slightly widened and turned a paler shade of white. I slightly face palmed myself, "Ugghh… Why am I so gullible?"

I stopped crying, but didn't bother to dry my eyes. I stayed there watching the sunset. "I'm in a whole lot of trouble…. God help me….."

Kid's POV

After Maka went away from the training area, I decided to get some food and drinks for her. Just in case she's hungry.

After I got the food, I looked everywhere for Maka; my house, her apartment, the infirmary, library, cafes and the classroom.

"Where in the world is she?" I whispered.

"Now…. Which place would you least expect to find Maka?"

I looked at the roof of the DWMA. 'The roof 'I thought to myself.

I summoned Beelzebub and flew up to the roof. I found Maka sitting down on the very top of the DWMA. She was sobbing slightly, that made me worried.

"Maka?"

Her head shot up and she turned her head, "Kid, what…. What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might be hungry so I got some food for you…" I sat down next to her and held her hand. "Maka…. What's wrong?" I looked her in the eye, her eyes were pale white.

"N- Nothing's wrong…." She stuttered while drying her eyes. I tightened my grip, clenching her hand. "No…. something's definitely wrong. Maka, please tell me."

"I'm fine Kid. Nothing's wrong…."

I let go of her hand and cupped my hands to her cheeks, "No! You've always said that you're fine! That nothing's wrong! But I know you're not fine and that something's wrong! You've always said that Maka! You've always had!"

"I'm fine Kid!"

"No…. I know you're not! Your eyes are white! Something MUST be bothering you."

"I-"

I kissed her and closed my eyes. After a moment, I let go of her and hugged her. "Maka….. You know you can trust me. You know you can."

She hugged me back and started sobbing. "I- I- I want to tell y-you, Kid… But I don't have the guts to do it."

"Don't you trust me Maka?"

"I do trust you… I just can't say it for some reason."

"Then tell me Maka…. Please, I can help you."

She let go and held my hand, eyes turning pale pink, "Can you really?"

"Of course…"

Her eyes turned back to emerald green, "Then you have to swear that you'll never tell anyone about it."

"I swear…. I promise."

"Cross your heart!"

"Done!"

She exhaled and relaxed her shoulders. "I promised Mary to protect her sister."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"I promised Mary, a witch, to protect her sister. This is a favour I feel like I must do."

"Protect a witch? Are you mad?!"

"She said it before she died, Kid! I didn't finish her off, she died right after saying that I need to protect her sister! I- I can't just not do it after promising!"

"But that's the same thing as betraying Shibusen!"

"I know….. But it must be done."

"Don't do it Maka….."

"Well, why can't I? For example, Kim is a witch and we trust her! We help her when she needs us."

'She's right….. I need to do something…. I have to stop her….. Threaten her perhaps?' I thought to myself. I stood up and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Maka, I don't want you to do this so if you do protect Mary's sister then we're through…"

"What?" Her eyes turned white. "Break up? But-"

"If you're really doing this then we're breaking up….. There's a choice; choose to stay with me or help a witch. Your choice."

Her eyes turned gold for some reason and she stood up, crossing her arms. She walked to the edge of the roof and said, "I'm immortal right Kid?"

"Ummmm…. Yea…. So?"

"Will I still die if I jump off?"

"What do you mean-"Before I could finish what I were saying, she jumped off the roof.

"What are you doing?!" I jumped off and caught her in mid-air. I quickly grabbed on to a ledge.

"What do you think you're doing? You could've-"

"Died?"

"Y- Yea…"

"I would rather die than breaking up with you and I'm still going to help her."

"You would go that far?"

"I'm still 'Maka'; stubborn as always." She said winking. "And do you think threatening me will stop me from helping Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth's her name?"

"Yea"

She let go of me and grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me."

She swung her body back and forth and jumped onto the balcony 10 feet below us. She held out her hand, "Here, I'll help you."

"I can't reach your hand."

"No, no. Let go of that ledge and when you're falling, quickly grab my hand."

I released my grip from the ledge and went falling down. I quickly grabbed Maka's hand and pulled myself up onto the balcony. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"Yea, I guess so." I said dusting a bit of dust from my shirt.

"Be right back"

"Wha? Hey, where are you going?"

"You ask too many questions!" she said while running up the stairs. A few seconds later, she came back with the food and drinks I bought, she was already eating a piece of bread. "And you were right. I am hungry."

Maka's POV

He chuckled and helped me carry the bags of food. "Let's go to my apartment!" I smiled widely at him and ran towards the exit.

"Are you sure?" he said, catching up to me. I sneered, "There won't be any witch crashing in!"

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

We reached my apartment and went in. "Ahhh, the last time I went here was before the party!" I said, stretching my arms. "I miss you apartment!" I yelled arms still in the air.

"Hmmm…. Keep your voice down, the neighbours might get mad."

"Haaaaah? Life was even louder when Soul was here." I said, raising an eyebrow. "Really now?" he asked. "Are you serious? Every morning here with Soul would start by him having a major nosebleed. And then a bit of boom and crassshhh and MAKA CHOP!" I explained while imitating the sound effects and Maka chopped the sofa.

"I can tell…." He opened a can of soda and drank it. I chuckled and bit a piece of the sandwich Kid bought. I looked around the room, "But it's a bit plain though."

"Well Marie sensei did say that she made some adjustments. It looks much cooler than before I guess."

"Well….. That's true. I think I'll repaint the walls and redecorate the apartment."

"I can help."

"Would you really?"

"Yeap"

"Thanks….. What should I do with Soul's room? You know, since he doesn't live here anymore and now the room is completely empty. Even the bed is gone…. I wonder where it went, he didn't took it when he moved, did he?"

"He didn't."

"Well then, why don't we start tomorrow? It's Saturday anyways…"

"Sure thing, and please make it symmetrical!"

"Well, some might not be."

"Noooo!"

I laughed and punched his shoulder playfully.

Soul's POV

I walked on the now quiet streets of Death City, hands in my pockets.

"What should I do? Jessica's out with Liz and Patty and I'm too tired to deal with Black*Star." I sighed and walked towards the basketball court. I sat down on a bench and looked at the night sky.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, "Ugghh…. I'm so bored!" I yelled. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned my head to see who it was. It was Maka.

"Hi, Soul."

"Sup."

She sat down next to me. "What are you doing here? All by yourself"

"I don't know what to do. Everyone seems busy so it seems like the better option. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Me? I just needed some fresh air. Kid went home already so I got pretty bored."

"Well at least I got some company. We haven't talked in a while, haven't we?"

She smiled and sighed. "Yea… Ever since things got pretty messed up, we haven't talked to each other much."

"I guess so…"

"Hey Soul…."

"Yea?"

"Tomorrow me and Kid are gonna redecorate my apartment. Wanna help? I mean you have good taste."

"Sorry but I can't. Me and Black*Star are gonna watch a movie…."

"Jessica isn't coming along?"

"No, she's gonna be out with Liz and Tsubaki."

"Okay then…"

Silence

Maka stood up and placed her hands in her pockets, "I think I should go back. It's pretty late."

I stood up and walked over to her, "I'll go too….. There's no point staying here for any longer."

"Alright…."


	12. It is not A CHAPTER BUT READ ME! XD

**HEY GUYS! Sry about the Caps Lock... heheh**

**well anyways... This isn't a chapter and pls continue reading this note**

**I just came back from my home town and am tired as HELL plus tmrw i'm gonna be cosplaying in a Comic Fiesta in KL(Kuala Lumpur) and if any of you is coming! Try looking for a Hetalia gang**

**I'll be cosplaying as Female Romano! Woo!**

**I'm excited and nervous and mostly excited... i hope to see Soul Eater cosplays, cuz on the last cosplay i went which is the AFA 2010 Malaysia, i only saw one :( But anyways, if ANY OF YOU ARE coming, then i hope to see you tmrw! **

**There will be a Russia with me, a female Japan, probably female and male Prussia, maybe Belarus and maybe a Spain...**

**But most of all, thank you for all your awesome reviews and thank you for reading my fanfic! I'mm still here right now, writing this fanfic because of you all who supported me! A MILLION THANKSSS!**

**Maka: Thank you for reading!**

**Kid: Alyss DO NOT own Soul Eater**

**Kai: Wouldn't it be awesome if Kid meets Kid in a cosplay? :D**

**Kid: O.o *shudders***

**Alyss: It probably will! Ciao!**


	13. CORRECTION

**DID I SAY AFA 2010?! HOLY *beep***

**Sry it's AFA 2012! SRY**

**-Alyss**


	14. Chapter 12 THE REAL CHAPTER 12!

**Hey guys! Sry but this fanfic is a tad short! Anyways, Merry Late Christmas! Sorry about the late update!**

**Me: I do NOT own Soul Eater and Yume to Hazakura (Hatsune Miku)!**

**Kai: But she does own me!**

**Elizabeth, Jessica, Mary and Caiyt: And US...**

**Maka: Enjoy!**

**Me: In the previous chapter, there was some Joker quotes in there! If you're a BATMAN fan, can you spot it? Oh and did you see what i did? Mary and Elizabeth? Sisters? See what i did there? *wink wink* *nudge nudge***

**Maka: Riighttt... Okay then... Enjoy this fanfic guys!**

**Me: Oh and if you spot the Joker quote, show it to me through the reviews section and the first one to do it get to ask me to write any KiMa or SoMa One-shot, JUST FOR YOU... ^^ Note that the quote isn't really obvious since i split it into some parts but it's there!**

* * *

Maka's POV

I woke up the second my alarm clock went off. I didn't want to break it this time so I turned it off instead of punching it. I stretched my arms and yawned.

"Good morning, apartment. You're gonna get a new makeover today….."

I got off the bed and headed straight to the kitchen to make breakfast. I took out my favourite cereal and put them in the bowl with some milk.

"Good Morning! Maka-chan~"

"Morning, Blair."

Blair sat down next to me and started licking her paws. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked and shoved a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"Naw, I ate a whole lot of fish yesterday!" She said while jumping up and down, "And it was delicious! Nya!"

"How did you get them?"

"Oh, the usual place! The market! I just walked past each of them and fishes came flying to me!"

"You must be popular there…."

"Yep!"

I snickered and finished my cereal, "I'll wash them for you~" Blair said as she turned to her human form.

"Really? Thanks, Blair."

"No problem, nya~"

I placed the bowl in the sink and left to the bathroom. I took a hot shower and opened my closet, still using a towel to cover my body. "What should I wear? What should I wear?" I said while scanning the closet for something to wear. I took out a blue graphic shirt, a black long sleeved shirt to wear underneath and a pair of black skinny jeans. I wore them and combed my hair. I tied my hair into a bun using my favourite hair band. I wore a pair of black Vans and left the house.

"I have to reach Kid's house on exactly 8 o'clock." I checked my watch to see the time, "Seven fifty eight! Two minutes left! I got to hurry!" Without hesitation, I bolted to Kid's house and reached there at exactly 8 o'clock. I knocked on the door eight times and after eight seconds, Kid opened the doors.

"Maka, you're here!"

I panted, trying to catch my breath, "Hi"

"Shall we go now?"

"I think we should but give me a moment."

"Did you run all the way to my house?"

"Yea…."

"I'll go get some water and for the moment you can sit down in the living room."

"Nah, it's fine…."

"I'll just get some water then"

Kid walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water, "Here"

"Thank you…." I took the glass of water and drank. I wiped the remaining drops of water left on my lips and passed the glass back to Kid.

After putting the glass back in the kitchen, Kid closed the doors and locked it. On the way to the hardware store, he asked me something, "So you're still going to protect her?"

"Who? Elizabeth?"

"Yea"

"Yes, I'm still going to protect her."

"Is there anything I can do to stop you?"

I chuckled and held his hand, "Nope."

"Now that's just sad." He said, laughing. I raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit, "Oh? Why is that so?"

"It looks like my threatening skills aren't as good as I thought…"

"You're wrong, Kid."

"Wha?"

"Your threatening skills are amazing and it'll work on so many people but I'm not included, for I am very good at deflecting threats back at the 'threatener'." I said while quoting the word 'threatener'.

"That might be true…"

"We're here… So, this is Death City's only hardware shop huh? Why?"

"It's because, this hardware shop is full of everything you'll know about hardware. So I guess Death City won't need any more than this."

We went in the hardware shop and went to the paint section. I scanned through the different types of paints, thinking about what colour the whole apartment should be.

"Hey Maka, are you sure you can paint the apartment? I thought you only rented it…."

"Well apparently, Blair asked the landlord if we could BUY the apartment. Fortunately, the landlord said we could and sold it."

"Well that explains everything. So, have you decided the colour yet?"

"I'm thinking turquoise, aquamarine or teal."

"I think teal would be nice." Kid reached up and grabbed a bucket of teal paint.

"We should get one with good qualities." I took the bucket away from him and read the text on the bucket. "Hmmm…. Properties…. Properties… Ah, here it is!"

"So how is it?"

"Waterproof, long lasting and doesn't smell of strong paint! This is good!"

"Okay then, we'll get that one." Kid took the bucket and placed it in the trolley. "Now, we have to get-"

"Curtains! Off we go!" I said jogging to the curtains and bed sheets section. I immediately thought of what colour the curtains should be and looked for it. I picked white and tinted grey curtains for my room and soft pink for the living room. "Okay Kid. I've decided that the living room should be teal, the kitchen light green, my room black, Blair's room to be dark purple and Soul's old room to be… white too?"

"I'll get the colours for you then. So, light green, black, dark purple and white?"

"Yea"

He quickly went to the paint section, still pushing the trolley. I picked out a few more curtains for Blair's room and Soul's old room. I thought of getting new bed sheets too so I picked out some for myself and Blair.

Kid's POV

I got the paints that Maka wanted me to get and went back to where Maka is. "I got them…" Maka wasn't there. "Maka?" I looked around the area but still couldn't find her. "Maka!?"

Suddenly, at the corner of my eye, I saw someone standing in front of a black grand piano. "Maka, there you are…. I've been looking for you." I walked up to her and looked at the piano. "What are you doing?"

"I know what to do with Soul's old room now."

"What're you gonna do?"

"It'll be a piano room or maybe music room in general."

"You can play the piano?"

She nodded and dragged her forefinger on the keys. "I learned how to play it while I was at Italy. Someone taught me how to."

"That's cool. Who taught you?"

"A man, probably in his forties. His name was Alexander Vialente. He was a very nice man; I even made friends with his granddaughter, Camellia."

"Do you keep in contact with them?"

She froze and her pupils dilated. "Ah…. Ummmm…. U-Unfortunately, no." She said while rubbing the back of her neck. "I-I think it's best if we continue looking for the things we need."

I raised an eyebrow, of course knowing that my face would be asymmetrical but I thought it was necessary to do so. "Alright….." She placed the folded curtains and bed sheets neatly in the trolley. She looked for a shop worker and asked if they could send the piano to her apartment. We got all of the things we needed and went to Maka's apartment to start redecorating the apartment.

Kai's POV

I entered Death City and walked on the noisy streets. It has been ten months since I left Death City. I went to the market to get a few fishes for dinner. Then, I walked towards Maka's apartment and stood in front of the entrance door. I took a deep breath and knocked on it.

"One moment!" a voice answered. I knew right away it was Maka's. The door opened and revealed a shocked Maka standing in the doorway. She recognised me right away and her eyes turned soft pink. She gasped and dropped her handkerchief that she was holding. "KAI!" Her face brightened and she smiled widely.

"I'm back…" I smirked and opened my arms. She jumped and hugged me. "I missed you so much, Kai! I really missed you!" I hugged her back and ruffled her hair. "I miss you too, lil' sis." I let go of her and saw Kid smiling at me.

"Welcome back, Kai." He said, shaking my hand. "Hey, Kid."

I looked at the inside of the apartment, "What're you guys doing?"

"Redecorating my apartment…" Maka said, still smiling. "Can I help?" I asked. "Of course! We needed another person to help out anyways." Maka let me in and closed the door. I placed the bags of fishes on the table and rolled up my sleeves. "Where should I start?" Maka took something out of a cabinet and place them around me, "You should wear an apron so your shirt wouldn't get messed up so much. "Oh, thank you…"

Kid took out a paint roller and started painting the walls. Maka handed me a big paintbrush, "Here's a paintbrush. You can help Kid paint the living room walls teal and I'll work on the kitchen, okay?" I nodded and started working.

~Time skip~

Maka's POV

After a week of painting, arranging, washing, cleaning and redecorating, I, Kid and Kai finished redecorating the whole apartment. The piano I ordered arrived after the day Kai went back to Death City. And I gotta admit that my apartment looked awesome, not bragging or anything. Me and the gang decided to play a bit of basketball this afternoon and chill at my apartment after that, so I'm pretty excited to show of my apartment's new look.

I closed the book that I was reading in the living room. I stretched out my arms and groaned. My hair was rather messed up and my eyes were a bit tired. "What a lazy day… But I'm still gonna play basketball? I guess I have to….."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Blair asked as she jumped on the couch and curled up on one of the small pillows. I shrugged and rested my chin on my hands, "I do that sometimes….. Don't judge me…"

"I'm not judging you… Oh and aren't you going to go to the basketball court?"

"Not until 12….."

"Nya? It's already 11:56….." I flinched and jumped off the couch, startling Blair. "Oh my Death, I'm gonna be late!" I ran into my room and got changed very, very quickly and bolted off to the basketball court.

Normal POV

Blair sat there, staring at the door Maka left open, "Nya~ She's fast…"

Maka's POV

I reached the basketball court at 11:59, and this reminded me a lot like the time I went to Kid's house. The rest was already there but Soul wasn't. I walked over to them and looked around, "Where's Soul?"

"I don't know, I woke up this morning and I didn't see him in his room, game room, and kitchen, nowhere….. I guess he left the house early and went somewhere, but I'm getting worried." Jessica said.

"Well, we can't play without him. It'll be no fun." I picked up the ball from the ground and threw it in the net. Black*Star caught it and threw the ball back at me. "You can play now?"

I smirked and chuckled, "You know it…"

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

We turned around and saw Soul running up to us, "There you are! C'mon we're about to start!" Liz yelled. He stopped running and panted heavily, "Sorry, I was busy…."

"You? Busy?" I said, laughing. "Soul buddy, that's not entirely possible!"

"Yea, since when did Soul ever been 'busy'?" Black*Star exclaimed while laughing along with the others. I raised an eyebrow and threw the ball gently at his head, "You're the one to talk…."

"Anyways, let's play some basketball! YAHOOO!"

We laughed and split into two groups and played. After a few rounds, we went to my apartment and chilled there for a couple of hours. And my prediction was right, they really liked how my apartment looked but it took me a while to convince them that I can play the piano until I actually played it. Looks like Soul isn't the only one good with music and I was glad to rub it in his pretty little face. They left after a couple of hours and I was alone in the apartment. Blair had to go to work and won't be coming back until morning.

I sat in my room, looking outside my window. I sighed and took out my so called new 'uniform' (her usual clothes, not the old one, the new one.)

I placed my uniform on the bed and stared at it. I growled a bit and quickly changed into them, I wore my belt and took my flute and stack of cards and bolted off. I didn't even bring my phone.

I ran for a while and whistled a high pitched noise. A few seconds later, a black cat caught up to me and grinned, "What are we up to, my lady?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "I'll explain on the way, just transform and we'll get to where we need to be soon."

"Aye…" Black flames appeared round Kai and it disappeared, revealing a huge black dragon. I quickly jumped up and landed on its back. "This is awesome…." I exclaimed, obviously amused.

"I'm not just a cat, you know…."

I chuckled and looked straight forward at the dark horizon.

Kid's POV

I looked around the study, "Is everyone here?"

"Hell yea we are….. So, what are we up to?"

"Yea, and where's Maka? Didn't you invite her?"

"She's not gonna be here apparently, because we're gonna be following her."

Jessica raised an eyebrow, "Follow her? What are you up to Kid?"

"She's gone somewhere…. She's gonna be protecting a witch…"

"What?!" They said in unison, as always.

Liz slammed the table with her fists, "Is she mad?!" Soul clenched his fists, "What is she thinking?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned, "I don't know, but she acted like she knew what she was doing when she told me."

Liz rested her chin on one of her hand, "Wait, she told you but not us?"

"Well, I actually forced her to tell me… And I guess she really needed to get it off her chest."

Liz sighed and closed her eyes, "Well I guess it's normal…. You ARE her boyfriend after all."

Tsubaki stood up and clenched her fists, "Shouldn't we stop slacking off and get going?! We should stop her before it's too late!" We looked at each other and immediately left. The weapons turned into their weapon forms so it would be easier to travel. I summoned Beelzebub and since Black*Star is a fast runner, he could catch up but the problem was Jessica and Soul.

"How about Soul turn back to his human form and you two ride the motorbike."

Jessica nodded and Soul turned back to human form and quickly got on his motorbike, Jessica sitting behind him. We rode of and I immediately turned on Soul Perception. I concentrated and finally spotted Maka's soul… and…. Kai's soul?

"Hey guys, I found them!"

"Them?" Liz asked, confused.

"Maka and Kai, both of them are going to protect the witch….."

"What's the witch's name anyways?"

"Elizabeth…."

I heard Liz gasp, "That's MY name!"

"Well apparently, you're not the only Elizabeth in this world."

She huffed and stopped talking.

Maka's POV

I saw something in the distance, some sort of fortress. I had suspicions that Elizabeth might be there, so I turned on my Soul Perception.

My pupils dilated and turned a brighter shade of green, for some reason, "She's here! Land next to the castle, Kai! I'll jump off first and wait for you on the roof."

Kai nodded and I jumped off his back and landed on the roof. The wind blew and my hair fluttered, "Alright I'll go talk to Elizabeth and get this over with-"

My eyes widened and I looked behind me. I furrowed my eyebrows and clenched my fists, "They're after me….." I growled. I clenched my teeth and my eyes turned blood red. 'How could've they know about my quest-'I thought then something crossed my mind, "Kid…" I growled.

"What's wrong, Maka?" Kai said as he walked from behind me. I glanced at him and looked back at the sky, "Nothing…"

He shrugged and walked away to inspect the castle.

"Kid… You told them after promising to ME that you'll never tell anyone? I'll deal with you later…" I whispered under my breath and turned around, "And it's not going to be pretty…"

I climbed off the roof and went in the castle, Kai following closely. "I know where she is. Follow me!" I said while running up the stairs. We ended up in a huge balcony. "Elizabeth?" I called out. I turned my head to the right and saw someone standing on the edge of an extension of the balcony, it had an arch on it and torches were placed on it.

There stood a woman with fiery red hair and almond eyes. Her hair reached slightly above her waist. She was tall and she wore an extremely light blue dress with a white chiffon shall, draped on her arms. Her dress reached below her ankles and it fluttered a little bit.

"Are you Elizabeth?" I asked the woman.

She smiled warmly, "Yes young lady… You must be Maka….. Maka Albarn isn't it?"

I nodded slightly, "Y-yes….."

She looked at Kai, still smiling, "And you must be Kai…"

"Yes I am…."

She walked up to me and hugged me suddenly, "Maka, I'm so glad you're here…"

I didn't really want to push her off; I thought it would be rude so I just let her do her thing, "Why are you so glad?"

She let go of me and held my shoulders and sighed, "I can finally feel safe. I was afraid you wouldn't come, thinking that I might betray you."

"Well….. I was considering that…. But how can I just trust you? I mean, you're a witch…"

"The truth is, Caiyt is looking for me. She's gonna kill me and I need you to protect me for I will be able to help you and Shibusen."

"Why IS Caiyt looking for you? What have you done wrong?"

"I have done NOTHING that could've angered Caiyt, but I guess my sister, Mary did. You see, in the beginning, Caiyt was the one who threatened Mary to collect hundreds and hundreds of poor human souls to create another Kishen. And, she said that IF Mary ever fails at her mission, I would be killed for she knew I had the power to help you."

"…. I still don't really trust you….. But I-"

"Ask your cards, Maka! Use them! You've done it before…."

I looked at her then looked at my cards. I took them out and fanned them out. I breathed in and closed my eyes, "Joker's Cards can tell fortune. Fate, tell me, reveal Elizabeth's past…."

The cards swirled around as usual and film strips showed the events of Elizabeth's past. I spotted the one where Caiyt was with her that time and grabbed that certain film strip and ripped it into half. Light came out and showed Elizabeth's past in a cinematic kind of style.

There stood Mary, Elizabeth and Caiyt. Caiyt's auburn hair tied into a ponytail and she smiled smugly.

"My dear Mary, if you EVER even manage to fail in the task I've given you, your precious little sister will DIE. Is that understood?"

Mary bowed slightly and started sweating, "Y-yes ma'am…"

Caiyt looked at the terrified Elizabeth and stroked her hair, "My dear, don't be frightened. I'm certain your eldest sister won't even have the heart to let you be killed. So, don't worry beautiful Elizabeth, there is a very high chance that you'll survive….."

She nodded sheepishly and the light disappeared and the cards went back to normal as the film strips started to catch on fire and disappear.

I looked at Elizabeth who was smiling at me, sadly. "So, if I don't protect you, you'll die?"

"Unfortunately so…"

"Don't worry I'll-"

I was interrupted by gunshots and Elizabeth's scream. I turned around and saw the gang looking at me. "Maka, stop this! And move away, we're finishing her." Kid said as he walked towards us. I stood in front of Elizabeth and got into position. "Kid, don't get into this. You don't know what you're doing!" I scowled.

HE stomped one foot, apparently, and yelled, "YOU don't know what you're doing! You're protecting a God forsaken WITCH!"

"Kid! We've had this fight before and YOU promised ME to never tell anyone about this and look what you've done! YOU TOLD THEM!"

"I did this to PROTECT YOU! To protect everyone! Do you know what THAT WITCH can do if you protect her?! She's gonna betray all of us! She's gonna betray YOU, Maka!"

"What do you know about her, Kid?! You've never seen her past!"

"What are you saying?! What? Are you her 'childhood' friend or something?!"

"I'm NOT! But I've seen her past! So, I know her better that any of YOU do!"

"I'm getting this over with!" Kid grabbed me and held me to him tightly. Black*Star ran towards Caiyt, and raised his weapon. "Die, witch!"

I struggled and yelled, "NO!"

I elbowed Kid by the stomach and punched him, I saw Jessica running towards me and I grabbed her head and sent her flying across the balcony. I saw a sword and grabbed it. I ran towards Black*Star and blocked his attack, blocking him from hurting Elizabeth.

"Move out of the way, Maka!" Black*Star yelled.

I furrowed my eyebrows and my eyes turned blood red once more, "You are NOT killing Elizabeth!" I yelled as I kicked him and snatched the weapon from his hands and throwing it at his direction, almost stabbing him in the head.

Kid got up and groaned, "Maka, move aside….. She's finished."

My hair immediately turned black and flames crept up my body, creating a coat made out of flames. The 'half mask' appeared on my right side of my face. I looked at Kai and he turned into a black panther and stood in front of me.

"Over my dead body…." I growled. Kai roared and growled at them. "And mine…" he said in a very low and raspy voice.

Kid stopped walking and stared at us. He wanted to attack, but resisted. Jessica and Black*Star did the same. "Look guys, would you just calm down and listen to me?" I told them in a sincere voice.

"But-"Kid mumbled.

"Just listen to me…."

They looked at each other and dropped their weapons. Liz, Patty, Soul and Tsubaki turned back into human form and looked at me. The coat and mask disappeared and my eyes went back to emerald green and my hair turned back to ash blonde. Elizabeth relaxed and looked at me, concerned. "Don't worry…" I whispered. She smiled warmly and looked at Kid.

Kai was still in his panther form, standing next to Elizabeth.

Once again I took out my cards and fanned them out but this time, using a shortcut. "Elizabeth's past. Film strip number….." I tried to remember what the film strip number that I ripped apart. "…. 13…." **(13…. Of course…. Why am I not surprised? -.- ….. –Alyss)**

The gang watched Elizabeth's past and didn't say a word. While they were busy watching, I turned to Elizabeth and walked towards her.

"See? Nothing to worry about…." I said, smiling.

Her face brightened up, "Yay…." She said softly.

"How old are you anyways? I'm 21."

"Umm… I'm 30. I'm getting old." She said while rubbing the back of her neck. I smirked and leaned close to her ear, "You see that albino guy over there?" I asked, pointing towards Soul. She nodded.

"He's way younger than me…." I said, chuckling a bit. Her head shot up and she looked at me wide eyed. "Are you serious!?" she said, really surprised. "How old is he then?"

I leaned closer and whispered, "He's 19….."

"Wow, so you're two years older than him….."

"Yeap…. Ya' know, when I first met him, he thought that I was at least TWO YEARS younger than him but when I told him that I was the one two years older than him he freaked out and he never really accepted the fact that I'm way older than him."

Elizabeth chuckled and looked at Soul, then at Jessica. "That girl over there….. Is she his… Ya' know, GF?"

I nodded.

"How old is she?"

"She's as old as him…. Isn't she cute?"

"She's adorable…."

I laughed softly and walked up to Kid. "So?"

The gang looked at me, "Sorry, Maka… and Elizabeth, we're very sorry…"

"Ah, don't worry…"

The film strips disappeared and I looked at the floor, "Sorry guys….." They, except Kid, raised an eyebrow and giving me the 'what do you mean?' look. "Sorry, I had to hurt all of you….."

"C'mon Maka, it's fine. I mean, you HAD to do it." Kid said, smiling softly. "Okay then… Anyways, since we all have got this sorted out, we should head back!"

Elizabeth walked up to us and raised her hand slightly, "But…. Where do I live? I mean, if I live here it'll be hard for you to protect me since I live pretty far away from Death City…."

"You can live with me….. And use Soul Protect…." I suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you…. Again"

"It's fine…. What type of animal do you turn into?"

"Umm…. A phoenix."

"Alright then, you can share rooms with Blair, if you don't mind…. She's a bit of a… Yea…"

"I don't mind at all. I know Blair for quite a while now actually."

"Oh, really? That's great then"

Kai walked up to us, "We should head back… It'll be morning pretty soon."

"You're right. Okay guys, let's go." I said while signalling Kai to transform. Without hesitation, Kai yet again, transformed into a black dragon. "I'll give you a ride." I said, smirking. The rest looked at Kai in awe and climbed onto his back. Kid summoned Beelzebub and got on it. I jumped up and landed on Kai's back. Elizabeth turned into her phoenix form and flew.

After a few minutes, we finally reached Death City. We head back to our homes and went to sleep. Well, except me. I looked out the window, thinking about the place where I was born; Japan.

I sighed and rested my head on the table in my room, "I miss Japan."

I moved to Nevada when I was about three years old and never again went to Japan. That's why I missed Japan so much. I haven't been reading nor speaking in Japanese anymore these days. I mean, I've been speaking English longer than I've been speaking Japanese. **(Even if in the anime they ARE speaking Japanese, we all know they really aren't – Alyss)**

I took my phone out and plugged it in the speaker. I scrolled through the songs and picked one. I put the volume to medium for I don't want to wake the rest up.

_Yume to Hazakura – Hatsune Miku __**(**_**Awww Yeahhhh… Miku FTW…. – Alyss)**

_Kono kawa no nagareru ga gotoku_

_Odayaka ni neiro ga kikoeru_

_Fuku kaze ga ho o wo nadete iku_

_Natsukashii omoide ga nijimu_

I listened to the first verse and decided to sing along from there. I closed my eyes and sang.

"_haruka naru sora wa_

_Mune wo saku you ni_

_Wasure kaketa kioku wo samasu_

_Afureru wa namida_

_Shiroi sakura no hana no kisetsu wa_

_Tooku yume no naka ni dake_

_Mai chiru hanabira no sasayaita_

_Wasurerarenai kotoba_

_Nemurenai yoru wo hitori kiri_

_Aruki dasu nurui kaze no naka_

_Itazura ni hashaideita mama_

_Ki ga tsukeba omoide ni kawaru_

_Tsuki mo kumogakure_

_Mushi atsui hibi no_

_Keshitai kioku mo hakanaku wa_

_Tomaranai namida_

_Kizamareru jikan wa zankoku ni_

_Hito wo shibari tsuke asobu_

_Aoao to shigeru sakura no ha wa_

_Nani mo katari wa shinai_

_Shiroi sakura no hana no kisetsu wa_

_Tooku yume no naka ni dake_

_Mai chiru hanabira no sasayaita_

_Wasurerarenai kotoba"_

The song ended but I replayed it and put it on loop. I opened my window, to let the breeze in and turned the AC off. I sat down on the chair I was sitting on not a while ago and rested my head and arms on the table. My eyes felt heavy and I eventually drifted to sleep.

Blair's POV

I suddenly woke up and sat up. I looked at the bad next to mine to see Elizabeth still sleeping. My throat felt dry so I went out of my room to get some milk. But on the way to the kitchen, I heard music coming from Maka's room. I stopped and opened her door slightly to check on her.

'Oh, she's sleeping with music on. Hmmm, it's a really nice song.' I thought. I went in quietly and placed a blanket over her. I stayed in for a while to listen to the music. 'This song is nice; really relaxing. I wonder what it means…. But why is she listening to a Japanese song? She usually listens to English ones.'

Then something crossed my mind. 'Right, she's Japanese anyways and she hasn't been back to Japan ever since she moved here. Poor girl, she must be missing Japan really badly by now.'

I went out of her room and closed the door quietly. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I got out the milk and drank it. "I think I should be the one making breakfast tomorrow. Thank God, Maka taught me how to cook properly. Nya~"

I went back to my room and slept.

* * *

**I know it's a bit short and i'm really sorry**

**I had plans with friends and family for Christmas eve and Christmas and it was fun!**

**And right now i'm tired as hell but not tired enough to not update this fanfic!**

**You guys are awesome! Thx for all the reviews!**

**- Alyss Acerbi**


	15. Chapter 13 Goodbye Everyone

~Time Skip~

Maka's POV

I woke up by the savoury smell of bacon and eggs. I yawned and stretched my arms and legs. I noticed that I had a blanket on me. "Huh? Who put this on me?"

I turned off the music and went out of my room and into the kitchen. I found Blair cooking breakfast while singing.

"Good morning, Blair."

"Good morning Maka-chan~" She sang. "So you're cooking breakfast for today huh?"

"Yeap, I wanted to do it since I thought you might be really tired from everything."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem~ Nya~"

I sat down on the table and Blair placed a plate of bacon, eggs and toast and a cup of coffee in front of me. I took a sip of the coffee and took a bite of the toast.

"Good morning, Blair, Maka."

"Morning, Elizabeth." I and Blair said in unison.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She slumped on the chair next to me and stretched her arms. Blair served hers and Elizabeth's food on the table and set on the chair opposite of mine.

I heard the house phone ring and went to answer it.

"Albarn's residence, how may I help you?"

"Hey, Maka! It's your buddy, Liz!"

"Liz! What do you need?"

"Me and Patty are gonna have a pool party at Kid's place. Just the gang, hanging out at the pool; would you like to come? You can bring Elizabeth with you…"

"I would love to come! But, can Blair come to? If she can…"

"Sure!"

I moved the phone away from my ear, "Hey! Liz and Patty is gonna have a pool party at Kid's place and she said you two can come! Do you want to?"

"Nya~ I would love to but I have work to do today…."

"Can I really? I would love to!"

"Alright then"

"Liz, are you still there?"

"Hell yea."

"So, Blair's not coming but Elizabeth is…."

"Great! Alright then, see you at 12:30 sharp!"

"We'll be there…." She hung up and I placed the phone down. I sat back down and ate.

~Time Skip~ (lol only a few minutes)

"Bye guys! I'll be back pretty late so take care of the house, okay? Nya~"

"Bye, Blair…" I said. "I'll go read a book in Blair's room." Elizabeth said as she locked herself in the room. I sighed and thought about what to do. I didn't want to read.

"I know!" I ran in my room and took out a couple of brushes, paints and a few coloured permanent markers.

I took a bunch of old newspapers and covered my bedroom furniture. I pushed my bed out of the room and looked at the plain, black walls of my room. I started painting but stopped after I realised I didn't have music on.

I took my phone and plugged it in the speakers and made a new playlist.

_Yume to Hazakura – Hatsune Miku_

_Senbonzakura – Hatsune Miku_

_Capriccio Farce – Eight Vocaloids_

_Poker Face – Gumi_

_Bad End Night – Eight Vocaloids_

_Crazy Night – Eight Vocaloids_

After I'm happy about the songs I chose, I played it and continued painting. I sang along to the songs.

"Holy Hell, I haven't spoken Japanese in while! It feels great to speak my first language at last!"

Liz's POV

I took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Alright, Patty! Time to write a shopping list for the pool party."

"We need drinks! Food! Giraffes!"

I wrote down the things we needed, "Alright, drinks…. Foods….. Giraffes- Wait wha?!"

"Giraffe floaties! Hahahah! Giraffe cups! Giraffe plates!"

I shrugged and wrote them down. I stood up and Patty followed me to the car. I started the engine and drove away.

"Sis, we should go to Maka's first. She could help us shop for stuff."

"Alright" I turned at the corner and stopped in front of Maka's block. We went up the stairs to her apartment and rang the doorbell.

"I'll be there in a moment!" We heard loud footsteps and the door opened. "Oh, wow. Hey guys"

"Hi Maka" She had paint on her arms, clothes and face. She noticed me staring at her, "Oh sorry. I was just painting. Hahaha…."

"Okay…. Well, we were gonna ask you if you had time to help us shop for the pool party this afternoon."

"I would love too! You can sit at the living room and wait for me to get changed."

I nodded and went in, Patty followed. We sat down on the sofa and watched TV, while Maka changed. I saw her bed outside of her room and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell? Oi Maka…. Why is your bed outside of your room?"

"I was painting my room and didn't want it to get dirty so I moved it outside."

"Ah"

Maka's POV

I took out a black tank top, a black blouse with blue stripes **(ya know the one where the sleeves drop…)** a black skirt that reached very slightly above my thighs, black knee high socks and teal Vans.

I put them on and washed my face and combed my hair, then tying it into a high ponytail. I grabbed my flute and turned it into a ring and wore it. I went out of my room and gave Liz and Patty a glass of water.

"Here you go…"

"Thanks…"

"THANK YOU~~~"

They drank quickly and we drove to the nearest mall.

Liz's POV

We parked in the car park and went in the mall. We quickly went and got the things we needed and raced to the exit for I don't want to waste my money on clothes and things that I don't really need.

But we stopped in front of a store which sells one of the cutest clothes ever. Not only that, they also sell musical instruments and IT stuff and more.

We all resisted at first but in the end, we went in anyway. I looked around and grabbed metric tons of clothes. Patty grabbed tons of giraffe plushies. And Maka, God knows what she's doing? She's zipping from shelf to shelf.

Maka's POV

I picked tons of clothes and headsets, headphones, even earphones. I scanned through the games and grabbed, Skyrim, Halo, Assassin's Creed, Little Big Planet, Marvel vs Capcom, Mortal Combat and a bunch of other games. We placed the items that we wanted to purchase on the counter and the look on the cashier's face was 'WUT? That is a whole lot of things…'

We split the bill and payed, then raced to the car and quickly drove off to Kid's house. When we reached, we got out of the car and barged in.

"Hello….." Kid greeted. We just ran past him and bolted to Liz's room, slamming the doors behind us.

"Well, we've done it." Liz said, unpacking all of the things she bought. "We've bought tons of stuff….. Using cash and I can't believe we're not broke."

"I have to go back to my apartment though. I have to get my swimsuit and junk and I also have to pick Elizabeth up."

"Oh yeah… Well then, do you need us to send you?"

"Nah, it's fine. I'll walk there."

She nodded and I excused myself. Kid was still in the living room, sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Maka"

"Hey. Be right back…." I said as I left his house.

I jogged back to my apartment and checked the time; 10:50.

'Hmm, I still have a lot of time.' I thought. I went back in my room and took out my swimsuit. I took out a story book, but this time it was written in Japanese. "Haven't read kanji in a long time… I guess I'll read it now." I went to the living room and sat down on the sofa, reading the book.

~Time Skip~

Maka's POV

I yawned and closed the book. It feels really good to be reading kanji again. I looked at the clock to check the time; 12:25.

"Five more minutes until Liz's pool party. I guess I'll get going then." I got off the sofa and walked to Blair's room where Elizabeth is. I knocked on the door and opened it slightly, "Elizabeth, you should get ready for the party. There's only five more minutes left."

She closed her book and nodded. I closed the door to let her change. I went in my room and looked at the unfinished paintings on my walls. 'I still have time to finish it…..' I thought as I placed my book down and packed the things I need for the party. I took out an apron and wore it. I took out the brush I was using earlier on and started painting.

After three minutes, I finished my painting and washed my hands and face. I took off the apron and placed it in the washing machine. I pushed my bed in the room and checked on Elizabeth.

'Oh, she's still packing. I guess I should change my clothes, since it has some paint on it.' I thought.

I went back to my room and opened my closet. I took out a red short sleeved shirt and denim shorts with a leather belt. I wore them and tucked the shirt in. I grabbed the bag with my swimsuit and phone in it and went out to the living room to wait for Elizabeth. She went out of Blair's room and took out a pair of flip flops. I took out a pair of black velvet wedges and wore them.

"Are you set to go?" I asked as I open the door. She nodded and we went out. I locked the door and took out my motorbike keys. Blair got me the bike a few days ago. It was matte black and it has my name engraved on it in gold. I got on it and wore a helmet. Elizabeth climbed on behind me and I started the engine and rode to Kid's house.

"Maka, isn't hard to ride a motorbike with heels or wedges?"

"Heels are hard but wedges aren't as hard. But I'm used to it."

"I see"

Soul's POV

"Jess, are you set to go?" I asked as I stood at the doorway. "One moment" She yelled.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

She ran out of her room and wore a pair of pink heels. "Alright, alright…. I'm ready…"

"Finally…."

She went out and I closed the door behind me. We got on my motorbike and started the engine. On the way to Kid's mansion, I saw two people ahead of me, going to same way. I assumed they were going to the party too. I didn't know who they were so I sped up and soon caught up to them.

"Oh, hey Soul!" The driver greeted.

"Maka?!"

"Hell yea it is….."

"Since when did you get a bike?"

"I didn't get it, Blair did. She got it a few days ago."

Her motorbike looked awesome. It was matte black and I noticed something was engraved on it. "Wait, is that your name engraved in gold?!"

"Hell yea….Real gold…."

"Whoa…" I and Jessica said in unison. We reached Kid's house and parked in front of his house. We got off and Maka took off her helmet. I found myself staring at her for a while and finally snapped out of it.

Maka's POV

We walked to the entrance door of Kid's mansion and knocked eight times. The door opened and revealed Liz standing in the doorways. "You're here! Black*Star and Tsubaki arrived just a moment ago and they're already hanging out near the swimming pool.

We went in and Soul, Elizabeth and Jessica went ahead.

I noticed Liz was wearing makeup. "Why are you wearing makeup? We're gonna be swimming aren't we?"

"Well yea…. But, I need to keep my appearance…"

"You still look good without makeup…"

"Well, that's easy for you to say. You don't even need to wear them. You're gorgeous! Your eyelashes are long and they're curled up and your skin is already smooth and flawless….. I envy you…."

I chuckled and greeted the rest as we reached the swimming pool.

"Hi!" I said, waving. I walked towards Kid and stood next to him. He was wearing white shirt and jeans.

"How can Elizabeth help us exactly?" He said softly. I shrugged and took out my phone. "Why are you taking out your phone?" he asked, rather confused. I stared at the phone for a while, "Honestly, I have no idea." I put my phoned back in the bag.

"Hey guys, we should get changed!" Liz informed. The girls went to Liz's room and the boys….. How should I know? Elizabeth went in the bathroom and changed first.

"Alright, who wants to get changed after Elizabeth?" Liz asked.

"I will….." Jessica and Tsubaki said in unison. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"You can go first…." Insisted Tsubaki.

"Naw, you can go first…"

They fought back and forth and I stopped them. "Jan ken pyon?" I said.

They nodded and I stepped back.

"JAN, KEN, PYON!"

Tsubaki won and she went in the bathroom. 'We're so weird….' I thought to myself. Tsubaki came out, wearing a blue two piece with stars on them.

"Tsubaki! You're so hot!" Patty yelled as she playfully elbowed her. Tsubaki blushed and refused that she's hot.

"I'm next!" Jessica said as she went in the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Liz suddenly had a huge grin on her face. She turned to us and whispered, "Let's have a guessing game! Let's see who can guess what type of swimsuit the person is wearing correctly!"

We just nodded and started guessing.

"White, one piece…" Liz guessed.

Patty scratched her chin, "Naw, I think it's a yellow and pink two piece…"

"Ummm…. I think she might be wearing a light purple frilly two piece…." Tsubaki guessed while blushing a bit.

"Well, I think she might be wearing a frilly hot pink one piece….."

I wasn't expecting to be right but when Jessica came out, she WAS wearing a frilly hot pink one piece.

My eyes widened and mouth gaped, "What the hell? I'm correct?!"

"Awww… I was so CLOSE!" Patty yelled. "I'm next by the way!" Patty ran inside the bathroom and locked the door.

"Straight up, a yellow one piece with a giraffe on it…" I said confidently.

"Yea, I'll have to agree with that…" Liz said.

"Us too!" Jessica and Tsubaki said.

Elizabeth just nodded in agreement.

And our guess was right. Patty came out, wearing a yellow one piece with a giraffe on it.

"GIRAFFE POWER!" She yelled as she jumped up and down on Liz's bed.

"My turn!" Liz said as she slammed the bathroom door behind her. She came out before we could even guess what she's gonna wear.

"What the? How do you change so fast?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I was already wearing the swimsuit underneath my clothes." She said and she threw her clothes at the corner. "Now, Maka, it's your turn…." She pushed me in the bathroom. I locked the door and changed.

Liz's POV

"START GUESSIN' PEOPLEZ!" I yelled. "Black bikini, fo' sure!"

"Naw, YELLOW TWO PIECE BABY!" Patty yelled, still jumping on my bed.

"Purple two piece!" Jessica guessed, raising a hand.

"Ummm…. Grey two piece…. I think…." Tsubaki stuttered.

Maka came out, wearing a black one piece.

"Awww, we were nowhere close!" I said, stomping one foot. She took out a towel and wrapped it around her waist. "Can we just, go? The guys are probably already waiting….. But when you think about it, Black*Star and Soul might already be in the swimming pool."

"You're right, we should go." Patty, Tsubaki and Jessica went ahead and me, Maka and Elizabeth followed behind. "Liz, why did you and Patty even throw this party anyway?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Just felt like throwing one."

"Interesting….."

Maka's POV

When we reached the swimming pool, I felt a bit weird. I guess it's because I'm not really used to them seeing me in a swimsuit. I couldn't help but blush a bit; fortunately, you can barely see the red on my face. Patty and Jessica jumped in the swimming pool and splashed water all over the place.

"Hah! That was nothing!" I challenged. I looked at Liz and our determined eyes met. We nodded and backed away from the swimming pool. After we reached a good distance, we ran towards the swimming pool and jumped.

"CANON BALL!" Liz yelled.

"OF AWESOMENESS!" I yelled even louder. We landed in the swimming pool and made a huge splash.

We all laughed and Elizabeth and Tsubaki jumped in as well. We kept on laughing and the rest splashed water at each other. I saw Kid still not in the pool and swam up to him, "C'mon, get in…"

"Nah, it's fine-"Before he could finish talking, I grabbed both of his hands, for the sake of symmetry and pulled him in. I laughed and the others followed. He stared at us and eventually started laughing too.

~Time skip~

Maka's POV

After swimming, the girls went in the Girl's hot bath area and the boys; I suppose they went in to the Boy's. How the hell am I supposed to know?

"Well, that was fun!"

"I agree with sis!"

I chuckled and washed my hair, "Yea, we did so much laughing." I rinsed my hair and washed my face.

We laughed and laughed and laughed. We just did so much laughing we almost died of laughter. We went to the living room and I took out a few games.

"Who wants to play?"

"What do you have?" Soul askes as he checked out some of the games.

"I brought multiplayer games. I have Mortal Kombat, Marvel vs Capcom, Halo and Little Big Planet."

"Let's play Mortal Kombat…."

"Alright…" I kept the other games in my bag and placed the Mortal Kombat disc in the console. "Let's end this, Maka; me versus you in Mortal Kombat!" Black*Star challenged as he grabbed two controllers and tossed one to me. I caught it and chuckled, "You're on…"

We picked our characters and played. It wasn't hard beating Black*Star in this game. He obviously never played it…. Probably…

I passed the controller to Patty and she played against Black*Star. I walked towards Kid who was sitting on a sofa, watching us play games. I sat next to him and stretched my arms.

"Maka…"

"Yes?"

"Where's Kai, anyways?"

"I don't know. He's probably staying at home. I did call him just now but he said he didn't feel like going out." I sighed softly and leaned back.

'I should check on him after this….' I thought while looking out the window. 'I wonder if he's okay. He sounded quite tired when I called him this morning…..'

~Time Skip~

Maka's POV

"Bye guys!" I said, waving.

"Maka-chan…"

"What's up?"

"I'll be helping Blair at work so you'll be alone until late night. Is that fine?"

"No problem…. Do you need a ride?" I said as I walked up to my motorbike. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. She excused herself and walked away. I put on my helmet and went on the bike. I started the engine and rode away.

My house was around the corner but I went past it and rode out of Death City. When I reached Kai's house, I parked in front of it and knocked on the door.

"Kai? It's me, Maka."

Nobody answered. I knocked again. "Kai, are you in there?"

Silence

Concerned, I turned on Soul Perception. Kai's soul is there and he looks like he's fine. No witch or pre-kishens. I knocked again, slightly louder this time. "Kai…. Hey, are you alright?"

Still, nobody answered. I turned the doorknob and the door opened. "It's not locked….." I opened the door fully and went inside. "Kai, are you asleep or something? You didn't lock your door…."

I closed the door behind me and went to his bedroom. But he wasn't there. I inspected his room a bit and found an odd book on his shelf. I took the book and read the title.

"_Hiraku_"

Suddenly, the shelf slid to the side, revealing an entrance. I flinched over the sudden happening and placed the book back on the shelf. I went in and found myself standing in some kind of study. It had books all over the place and a bunch of papers on the floor. There was a desk in the centre of the room and saw Kai, sleeping with his head on a book. He was covered in a pile of papers.

I walked up to him and he woke up. "Wha, Maka?"

"Sorry, I woke you up."

Kai sat up and arranged his desk, "It's fine…. OH, and sorry. It's a bit messy here…." I smiled and helped him, "No worries…"

I sat down on a chair opposite of Kai's, "What're you doing anyway?"

"Research….. I'm just researching about Elizabeth, Mary and Caiyt's relationship."

"What have you find out so far?"

"Well apparently, Caiyt is Mary and Elizabeth's childhood friend and they're really close. But Caiyt for some reason got corrupted by madness and power and she wanted to create a stronger and more powerful kishen."

"And?"

"And that is why she wants you…."

My eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"That's why Caiyt's looking for you. She wants to turn YOU into a kishen. She knows that you're actually the strongest among us all. The reason why she's looking for you it's because she wants you to be HER kishen."

I sat up and tripped over a book, falling on my back. My eyes turned white and pupils dilated, "I- Is that all?"

He sighed and nodded, "That's all I've found so far."

I suddenly felt scared and started shaking, "Kai….. What do I do if she gets me?" I stuttered. "I'm not prepared yet!"

Kai ran up to me, "Hey, don't worry! You are prepared!"

I gulped and Kai held me up. I sighed and my eyes turned pale blue, "But still, how can Elizabeth help me? What is she gonna do?"

Suddenly, a fiery red phoenix came flying into the room and landed gracefully on Kai's desk. "Caiyt is planning to have some kind of war brought to Shibusen. She wants to capture you and turn you into a kishen. She wants Shibusen to die and fall. We need to prepare, Maka, Kai and I will help you."

"Should the others know about this?" I asked. She turned into her human form and shook her head, "No, telling them would only cause commotion. We should only keep this between us."

"Even so, we have to at least tell Lord Death, Stein, Spirit, Nygus, Marie and Sid. We can trust them…. At the very least." Kai added.

"Agreed…" I said as my eyes turned bright orange. I'm being dead serious about this now. "So?"

"Okay….." She nodded in agreement. "If that's the case then we should also need more reinforcements… Maka, can you contact some of your friends you made while you were on your mission?"

"Yea…. I'll do that right now." I took out my phone and speed dialled. "Hello?"

"It's me, Maka."

"Yea….. Yea….. I need you to help me."

"I need you and the rest to come to Death City."

"Hmm? When? As soon as possible."

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

I started tearing up and a smile ran across my face. My eyes turned pink, "Camellia's alive….. You found her. Thank you, Allen **(It's NOT Allen from Man. I just think Allen's a good name. – Alyss).**"

"Yes…. Thank you, really….. Thank you." I hanged up and kept my phone away. Elizabeth and Kai stared at me for a while and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

I laughed nervously, "Sorry, I'm just really surprised and happy." They smiled and chuckled a bit.

"So? They're joining us or not?" Kai asked.

"Yes. They're gonna help us….."

"Hey, let's talk in the dining room and I'll get you some tea." Kai said as he gestured for us to go to the living room. I and Elizabeth walked out of Kai's study and went to the living room. Just as we sat down, my phone rang. I took it out and checked who called.

"Oh God, it's Kid." I answered it, "Hello? How can I help you, Kid?"

'I just wanted to talk to you. That's all.'

"Oh, ok then."

'What're you doing anyway? Just asking….'

"Oh, I'm just chilling with Kai and Elizabeth."

'Where?'

"At Kai's house…. I came here to check on him. Ya know, to see if he's okay."

'Well, is he?'

"Yea, he's fine. Don't worry…"

'Well, that's good to hear. I have to go now, sorry.'

"Alright then, bye."

'See you…'

I hanged up and sighed. "Why am I so stressed?" I slouched and stretched my legs. Kai served three cups of tea and a plate of cookies on the table. "Drink some tea and maybe it'll calm you down a bit."

I sighed again and sipped a bit of tea. "I need some fresh air…." I stood up and walked out of Kai's house and went to his backyard **(It's a beach, remember? – Alyss)**.

I climbed onto a big rock and watched the sunset.

"_Sayonara, mina….._"


	16. Chapter 14

Normal POV

"_Sayonara, mina….._"

'Goodbye everyone…..' She said. Why you ask? Nobody knows, perhaps she have seen something that made her say this. Perhaps her past or maybe even her future.

Knowing she's Maka, she wouldn't say something like that for no apparent reason. What could it mean? It'll remain a mystery until the end of this story….. Or will it?

Maka's POV

I sighed and crossed my legs. I took out my phone and texted my friend, Allen.

_Hey man, so I suppose you'll be here in Death City by the day after tomorrow? Well, I hope so. I missed you guys so much, especially Camellia. Anyway, thank you so much for agreeing to help us here. :)_

I sent the text message and kept my phone away. I turned night and I jumped down the rock and went in Kai's house.

"I and Elizabeth should really get going now." I looked outside the window, "It's getting pretty dark." Elizabeth nodded and stood on her feet, she then turned into a phoenix and flew out of Kai's house and waited for me.

"Good night, Kai." I walked out of his house and waved at him. He smiled and waved back. I wore my helmet and got on my bike and started the engine. I drove away and Elizabeth followed behind me.

Tsubaki's POV

I walked towards Maka's apartment. Black*Star and Soul is out and the Thompson sisters and Jessica are out too. So I decided to hang out with Maka and Elizabeth. Just as I arrived in front of her block, I saw her parking her bike.

She took off her helmet and was quite surprised to see me this late. "Oh, hello there, Tsubaki…." She smiled. I smiled back, "Hi"

A red phoenix landed on her shoulder, "Hi, Tsubaki."

"Oh, hi, Elizabeth… Anyway, sorry if I'm bothering you but I'm actually quite lonely tonight. So, I'm hoping we could hang out at your place for a while."

Maka's smile widened, "Of course!" We went in her apartment and chilled in her living room for a while.

~Time Skip~

Maka's POV

After saying our good byes, Tsubaki went home and I was tired as hell. I wished Elizabeth good night, I went in my room and jumped on my bed. I quickly drifted to sleep.

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself sitting on my 'throne'. I just sat there, looking bored. I crossed my legs and sighed.

"It's quite lonely here." I said in a low voice. 'I should just go to the library…' I thought to myself. I got onto my feet and walked up the stairs slowly, dragging my hand on the railings. When I got to the second floor, I went to the library and closed the doors behind me. I sighed and looked down, "If you want to talk, this is the best time to."

"Hello, Maka…."

"Hi…" I walked up to the second level of the library and took a random book out. I sat down on the floor, crossing my legs. I opened the book and read it.

"So, are you worried about something?" The voice said.

"Haahhh… Apparently so…"

"I'm guessing Allen and Dante can't wait to see you."

I chuckled and smirked, "Probably…. Who knows? They might be over it already."

"I don't think they are…"

"I hope they do, it's quite irritating."

"How does it feel to have so many fans?"

"More like admirers."

"Fine, admirers then. But how does it feel to have them?"

"Sometimes flattering and sometimes rather irritating."

"I see"

I nodded and kept on reading. After a few hours, I finished the book and placed it back on the shelf. "Hey, what time is it?"

"It's 6 in the morning."

"I should go now. Good bye…"

"Good bye…"

I closed my eyes and opened it again to find myself staring at my ceiling. I stretched my arms and got off my bed. I got showered and wore my usual clothes.

I ate a piece of toast and went out of my apartment. Elizabeth and Blair already went to work. I rode to the DWMA with my bike and parked at the parking area. I walked up the stairs towards the DWMA and found Black*Star on top of the building.

Tsubaki was trying to convince him to come down. I sweat dropped and walked up to Tsubaki, "Good morning…."

"Morning, Maka…" She said smiling sweetly. I smiled back. "We should go to class now…"

She nodded and we walked towards class Crescent Moon. The day just went on normally, just like always. And apparently, the day went by pretty quickly.

The gang and I walked out of the DWMA and chatted on the way. I turned to Kid, "Wanna go hang out at my house?"

He nodded and smiled. I smiled back, "I need you to help me with something."

"Sure…"

I got on my bike and Kid summoned Beelzebub and got on it. I rode away, Kid following from behind. Well, actually above me. As we reached my apartment, I saw Elizabeth flying around.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

She landed on my shoulder and shrugged. "I just got back from work."

I sighed. We went in my apartment and Elizabeth went in Blair's room to read a book. Kid sat down on the sofa and I went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"So, how's life?" I asked while serving the coffees and cookies. "It's good I guess…" Kid said smiling softly. I shrugged and drank some coffee.

"Anyway, what do you need me to help you with?"

"Oh right…." I placed the cup down and crossed my leg. My eyes shifted from right to left and leaned towards Kid, "Last night, Tsubaki and I hanged out here for a while and she told me that she likes Black*Star."

Kid's eyes widened a bit, "And you need me to do what?"

"She wants to confess to Black*Star probably tomorrow and I just want to make sure if Black*Star likes someone or not."

"Well I don't know but I can ask him."

"I have an idea…"

"Say it…"

"Text Black*Star and ask him if he likes someone and tell him that you won't tell anyone. And if he says he does like someone, ask him to tell you who it is."

Kid smiled and nodded. He took out his phone and texted Black*Star.

"He wants to call…" Kid said. His phone rang and he answered it. "Hey…"

"Put it on speaker…" I whispered to him. He nodded and put it on speaker. I kept quiet and listened.

Black*Star: Yea man, I do like someone.

"So, who is it? I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Kid said, smiling.

Black*Star: You swear you won't tell anyone? Cross your heart, dude!"

"Done! Please tell me…"

Black*Star: It's… It's….Iliketsubaki….

Black*Star said it so fast we could barely understand him. Kid chuckled, "Come again?"

Black*Star: I LIKE TSUBAKI! THERE, I SAID IT!

I tried not to laugh and covered my mouth with my hands. Kid snickered, "So, you like Tsubaki?"

Black*Star: Yeaa…

"Okay, I won't tell anyone."

Black*Star: Thanks man….

"No problem…" Kid hung up and laughed. I laughed along. "He's gonna freak out when Tsubaki confess to him tomorrow!" I said, laughing.

"Yep…." Kid said drying the tears from his eyes. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Oh, a text message…" I took out my phone and opened the text.

'It's from Allen…" I thought.

"Who is it from?" Kid asked. 'If I tell him it's Allen, he'll probably get jealous. Just like that time when he met Kai.' I sighed, "It's Liz…."

"Oh, what did she say?"

"Umm… It's private. Girl problems…"

Kid raised an eyebrow and shrugged. I looked at the text and read it,

_Sorry for the late reply but, yea we are gonna be there by tomorrow. I was busy so I couldn't reply by yesterday. Anyway, everybody here miss you too; especially me, Dante and Camellia. Well the, see you tomorrow, Maka. :)_

I smiled and replied. I sent it and kept my phone away. I and Kid chatted for a few hours and he went back on 8 pm. I decided to go to the book store and buy a new book. I changed to a graphic t-shirt and a hoodie over it. I wore black shorts and a pair or black Vans.

I opened the door, "I'm going to the bookstore for a while, okay?"

"Alright, be careful!" Elizabeth replied.

I walked out and closed the door behind me and locked it. I walked on the now quiet streets of Death City. I turned a corner and went in the quiet bookstore.

"Hello there, Maka. What are you doing here so late?" The storekeeper said as I walked in. I smiled, "I just wanted to get a new book, sir."

I went to the Japanese section and searched through each shelf for a good book to read. I finally decided which book I was going to buy and placed it on the counter.

"A Japanese book, huh?"

"Yea, I haven't read much Japanese in a long time."

"I see. That'll be 40 dollars…"

I reached in my pocket and took out fifty. I handed it to the cashier and he gave me the change and the book.

"Thank you…"

"Thanks for coming."

I kept the change and walked out of the bookstore. When I reached my apartment, I went in and speed walked to my room and locked the door. I read the book on my bed while listening to some music.

My eyelids felt heavy and I drifted to sleep.

I opened my eyes and my vision was still rather blurry. My vision quickly focused and I found myself standing in front of my mother's grave. I rubbed my eyes, "Odd place to be found in….."

I gave her a silent prayer and headed towards my castle. It was quieter than usual that night and my shadow isn't talking. I stopped walking and looked down, "Why aren't you talking?"

"That's because you didn't ask me anything and I don't have anything important to tell you."

"Oh…" I started walking again. I walked in silence and reached the castle within minutes. As usual, I just went in the library and read a book until morning. I stretched my arms and looked at the clock, "6 in the morning…." I yawned and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and found myself facedown, on my bed. I got off the bed and showered. Just as I got out of the shower, my phone rang. I grabbed my phone and answered it, "What's up Kid?"

"Oh, just telling you that it's pretty windy today and it's really chilly so, wear some warm clothes if you can and also, good morning, Maka."

I chuckled, "Morning, Kid and I'll do that. Thanks for telling me by the way…"

"No problem and I'm gonna leave you to whatever you're doing right now…. See you later."

"Bye, Kid. See you later." He hanged up and I put my phone back on the table. I opened the closet and grabbed some clothes to wear. I wore a black turtle neck sweater, black skinny jeans and a pair of white socks. "Might as well wear a coat…."

I grabbed a white coat with a hoodie and wore it. Just as I was about to grab my phone from the table, Elizabeth opened my room door slightly, "Maka, Blair and I are going to work now and we're coming home pretty late. So, I'll only be able to talk to your friends from your mission tomorrow, okay?"

"Yea, okay. Be careful on your way to work, you two…" I said as I put my watch on.

She nodded and closed the door. I grabbed my phone and kept it in my pocket. I brushed my hair and tied it up into twin tails with a black hair tie with a Shinigami skull on it. I turned off the light and went out of my room.

I went in the kitchen and ate an apple and drank a glass of milk. I looked at my watch to check the time, "I should get going…"

I took out a pair of heeled black boots and went out. I locked the door and decided to walk to the DWMA this time.

"Senpai!"

I turned around and saw Jessica running towards me, waving. Soul was just behind her. "Good morning, Jessica and Soul."

Soul smirked and nodded.

Jessica walked along side me. She was wearing a white turtle neck sweater, a pink coat, pastel pink skinny jeans and brown boots. Her hair was tied up in pigtails which reminds me a bit like the old me. I smiled and chuckled a softly.

Soul was wearing his usual clothes, since they are pretty warm. "It's quite chilly today." Jessica said. I nodded, "Yea…. It's quite weird since we live in the middle of a freaking desert in Nevada."

She giggled, "Hmm…. It is pretty weird now that you think about it."

"Well, you know what they say, nothing's impossible." Soul said as a chilly breeze blew. "Okay, we should get inside… It's pretty freaking cold."

"I have an idea…." I said. Jessica and Soul looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Let's race to the DWMA and the loser has to buy the winners lunch." I suggested. They looked at each other then back at me and nodded in agreement.

We stopped and counted down, "Ready…."

"Set…"

"GO!" We yelled in unison as we raced to the DWMA. I held Jessica's hand so she would have the same speed as me.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Soul yelled at us. Jessica and I laughed and kept doing it anyway. I and Jessica reached the DWMA first and Soul lost.

He and Jessica panted heavily. "Well, Soul you're buying me and Maka lunch today!" Soul was still panting, "There goes my lunch money." Jessica and I started laughing and walked into the DWMA. Soul followed behind us.

Again, the day went by normally and Soul bought us lunch. We walked out of the DWMA together and chatted as we walk.

Normal POV

Maka and the gang chatted and walked out of the DWMA together. In the distance, three boys and a girl walked towards them.

One of the boys is called Allen Leven; a 21 years old English boy with burgundy hair and almond eyes. And another one is called Dante Smith: also a 21 year old English boy, but with light brown hair and blue eyes. One more boy in the group is called Kagami Jun; a 22 year old Japanese boy with jet black hair and dark purple eyes. The only female among the group is called Camellia Vialente; a 20 year old Italian brunette with light brown eyes.

"There she is!" Allen said out loud. Allen and Dante's eyes glistened when they say Maka not too far away from them.

"MAKA!" The two said in unison making Maka and her group her friends to turn their attention to the other group of people. Maka's eyes widened and her smile widened, "Allen! Dante! Jun! CAMELLIA!"

Allen, Dante, Jun and Camellia's smile widened and they ran towards Maka and then gave her a group hug. Maka's group of friends just stared at her being hugged to death in awe.

Maka's POV

They let go of me but the two boys were still hugging me. I cleared my throat, "Allen, Dante, please let go of me for a while please?" They shook their heads and only held me tighter. I scoffed and pushed them away. "You two never changed….."

Allen rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously, "None of us did, Maka." I just sighed, "I guess so…. Anyways, guys, this is Allen, Dante, Jun and Camellia. They're some of my friends from the mission."

Liz: Hi there! I'm Liz…. Nice to meet you.

Patty: Yo! I'm Patty and Liz is my big sista'! And we're Kid's weapon partners!

Jessica: H-Hi…. I'm Jessica, it's a pleasure to see you.

Tsubaki: Hello there. I'm Tsubaki….

Soul: Sup…. I'm Soul and Jessica's weapon partner.

Kid: Nice to meet you. I'm Death the Kid, also known as Kid and I'm Lord Death's son. I'm Liz and Patty's meister.

Black*Star: YAHOO! I'M THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! TSUBAKI HERE IS MY TRUSTY WEAPON PARTNER AND BOW DOWN TO ME!

They greeted and introduced each other for a while and finally settled down.

"So, they're gonna be here for a while…." I said. Allen nodded, "We only needed to meet Lord Death and talk to him about something."

Camellia chuckled, "And another reason why we're here is because we really wanted to see Maka and I just wanted to tell you guys that Allen and Dante here have a huge crush on Maka. Just saying…"

"NO WE DON'T!" Allen and Dante yelled in unison while blushing hard. I blushed a bit and nodded slightly.

Camellia smirked, "Don't deny it!"

Liz nudge me playfully, "You're pretty popular with the boys eh, Maka?" I punched her playfully, "Stop that, I am not…."

"Tell that to those two pretty boys over there….. And not to mention Kid is gonna be pretty damn jealous."

I chuckled, "I guess so…." She glanced at Jun, "And that Jun guy over there is very good looking….."

Camellia leaned over to me and Liz and whispered, "He has a huge crush on Maka too but he just doesn't want to make it look obvious…."

Liz snickered, "Damn, Maka! You got a bunch of pretty boys following you around!"

I laughed, "Oh c'mon! What can I do?"

Liz's POV

Allen, Dante and Jun somehow hogged Maka to themselves and I can tell that a certain boyfriend is getting VERY jealous. I glanced over to Kid and saw him pouting. I walked over to him, "Someone's getting pretty jealous…." He just growled and looked away, "I'm so not jealous…."

"Oh really?"

He growled again and was still pouting. I chuckled, "Well, this is gonna be fun…."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is quite short... but i hope you liked it! :)**

**Anyways... I wrote a Death Note/Soul Eater crossover called Maka's Death Note (CROSS PROMO! XD) so please check it out if you want to and R&R!**

**-Alyss**


	17. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update guys... I have school you see... **-.- **This chapter is rly short, sry.**

**So tired and have lots of homework so updates might be quite short...**

**I DO NOT own Soul Eater and its characters but I do own Kai, Jun, Allen, Dante, Camellia, Elizabeth, Mary and Caiyt...**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Maka's POV

"Alright, we should really go and see Lord Death now…." I said while sighing. Allen nodded and dragged Dante away from me and to the direction to the Death Room. I looked at Kid, "I'll send them to the Death Room. I'll be right back…."

Kid nodded.

"C'mon guys, it's right this way." I said while pointing towards the direction of the Death Room. They nodded and followed behind me. Camellia walked up to me and walked beside me.

I looked behind me to make sure that Allen, Dante and Jun are the only ones behind me. Once I make sure it's safe, I whistled a high pitched sound. From behind me, a black cat and a red phoenix bolted over to me, Camellia, Allen, Dante and Jun.

We reached the Death Room and I knocked on the door eight times. As we waited for Lord Death to answer, Stein, Sid, Marie and my father walked towards us.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" Stein asked. "And who are these kids, Maka?"

"They're all my friends that helped me on my mission in Italy and Russia. Their relatives work in Shibusen's Italy, UK and Russian branch."

"Hi, I'm Camellia Vialente and these are Allen Leven, Dante Smith and Kagami Jun. Nice to meet you." She said, smiling.

Stein nodded and smiled back. "So you're here to talk to Lord Death? Oh, even Kai is here."

We nodded. None of them realised Elizabeth was there, she turned invisible and stood behind me. 'Perfect, all of them are here.' I thought to myself.

"Come in~" I heard Lord Death said. I turned the doorknob and opened the door. We walked in and bowed slightly.

I actually didn't talk much. But as they finished talking I stopped Stein, Sid, Marie and my father from going out of the room, "Wait, we need to talk." I looked at Lord Death then back at Stein. "All of us… Seriously, we NEED to talk and fast."

Elizabeth turned to her human form and the 'adults' looked at her. She sighed, "YES, I'm a witch and you probably want to kill me but I'll explain everything later."

Stein clenched his fists and nodded. The rest sighed. I walked over to Lord Death, "I'm sorry but Kid and the rest cannot know about this. We must keep it between us and us only…."

Lord Death nodded, "Alright if that's what needs to be done~" He said in his comical voice. "So nothing leaves this room, understand?"

They nodded in agreement. Kai, Elizabeth and I explained everything; about Caiyt and Mary and about why Mary wanted me. They understood immediately and agreed to help.

"And Lord Death, may I ask for me and the rest to go on a rather hard mission? Since, we're here for a pretty long time, Kid and the rest would be curious on why I stayed so long so I think if you set us up for a mission, I'll be able to explain to them easier."

"Of course, of course and including Allen, Dante, Jun and Camellia?"

"Yes sir"

He nodded slowly and thought for a while, "I got it, you will be going to Japan. There is a rumour going around that a small village on a mountain in Kyoto is burned down and every time people go there, they won't come back."

When he said Japan, my eyes widened and glistened a bit. 'JAPAN! I'M GOING BACK TO JAPAN!' I thought loudly to myself. I kept myself calm, "Yes sir."

Lord Death clapped his huge hands, "Alright~ we will discuss further about this later on, okay?"

"Okaaayy…" we all said in unison. We excused ourselves and went out of the Death Room. The adults went back to work and Elizabeth flew away to go to her part time job.

"Kid and the rest should either be at the park or Kid's mansion." Kai said as he walked calmly beside Jun. Suddenly, Allen clinged onto my arm and smiled happily, "I can't believe we actually get to see Maka- san again….."

Dante pouted and clinged onto my other arm, "Stop hogging her, Allen! She's not even yours." Dante said while sticking his tongue out at Allen. Jun rolled his eyes and tried to push them off me, "She has a boyfriend you guys! So stop trying to get her." I just sighed and kept on walking as they argued.

When I was about to knock on Kid's door, Allen and Dante clinged onto me again and Jun tried to push them off.

I noticed Kai was kind of pissed off and he turned into his human form and grabbed Allen and Dante's head, "Hey, get off my master you brats!" Allen and Dante grabbed onto me tighter, "NOOO!"

"Get off my little sister!" Kai hissed as he tried to push them away. Camellia jumped onto Jun and punched him softly, "Get off Maka!" She yelled. They started arguing and I struggled to get away from them but I couldn't. "Alright guys, enough!" I said frustrated. They kept on arguing and suddenly, the doors shot opened and saw a wide eyed Kid staring at us. They stop arguing immediately and got off me.

I sighed and smiled weakly, "Sorry, we were uhhh….. Discussing and got a bit out of control." I glared at them and the boys flinched. "Ummm… Yea, okay. Come in you guys and we can talk in there." Kid said as he moved out of the way to let us in.


	18. Chapter 16 What am i supposed to do?

**Yo!**

**I AM SO sorry for the late update... I got school and METRIC TONS of homework and figured that i should take a day off...**

**Anyways, this chapter is quite short but i still hope you guys will like it!**

**I DO NOT own Soul Eater and its characters**

**But i do own my OCs... DUH**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Maka's POV

"So, we're going on a mission?" Kid asked me.

"Yep and we're starting tomorrow." I said before drinking a cup of water. "It's in Japan…." Jun said.

"I don't think any of us even speak Japanese…" Liz said after eating a cookie. Kai cleared his throat and pointed at himself, me and Jun. "WE three are Japanese…"

I nodded along with Jun. "Where do you think I came from?" I said in a sarcastic tone, "Siberia? Or perhaps Turkey?" "Oh yea… you're Japanese." Liz said in realisation. I sighed, "So the mission is…."

"There is a rumour going around that a small village on a mountain in Kyoto has burned down and every time people go there and none of them came back." Jun interrupted as he polished his katana. I sighed and nodded. "Alright then… Tomorrow morning, before we go, I want to go see my father first." Kid said, resting his head on his hand.

"Alright…." We all answered in unison. I sat up and went outside. The 'M' on my choker glowed and I jumped up and briefly floated, but as I reached above the roof, I made the glow on the M disappear and dropped down, landing on the roof. I put my hand in my pocket and searched through it. I took out something that looked like a glass shard made out of diamond and looked at it. I closed my eyes and replayed the event that happened when Mary said her last words.

_Flashback_

_Maka's POV_

_As she said her last words, she handed me something and then died. I looked at the item she gave me, it was a glass shard. _

_I carefully gripped it and realised that it wasn't really glass… More like….. Diamond. I looked closely and held it towards the light. It gleamed and reflected the light, rainbows of colours were reflected and it looked very cool. I smiled a bit then kept it in my pocket._

_I took the Mary's soul and it floated slightly above my hands. I closed my eyes and light surrounded the soul. I opened my eyes and the soul was gone. _

_"So, I'm a Death Scythe now, huh?" I asked myself._

_I turned around and walked away._

_End of flashback_

Maka's POV

I sighed and opened my eyes. I held the shard towards the light coming from the sunset and stared at it. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I said softly to myself.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy and passed out.

Kid's POV

I walked outside to talk to Maka and I knew she was gonna be on the roof. I climbed up, expecting to see a calm or sad Maka sitting down on the edge of the roof. But instead of that, I saw Maka passed out.

My eyes widened and I quickly went towards her, "Maka! Hey Maka, wake up!"

"Kid, what happened?!" I heard Kai yell. "It's Maka! She passed out on the roof!"

I saw him climbing up and running towards where I and Maka were. "What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know! I just climbed up and saw her passed out"

"We should get her inside." Kai said as he picked her up and carried her bridal style. "You go tell Liz and the rest, I'll carry her." I said, a bit panicky. He nodded and gave Maka to me. He jumped down immediately and called for Liz and Patty.

I carried her and jumped down carefully, I quickly ran towards the room she stayed in last time and placed her on the bed.

"She'll be okay, Kid." Liz said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded and they went out of the room.

I saw her gripping something in her hand. I furrowed my eyebrows and took a closer look. I took the item away from her hand, slowly and took a look at it.

'A glass shard?' I thought to myself. I checked her arms, legs and necks for external injuries for she might have hurt herself just now. 'No external injuries.'

I placed the glass shard on the night stand and took a chair and sat down next to the bed.

Maka's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and my visions were still blurry. It quickly focused and I found myself lying down on the floor. I looked up at the sky and realised I wasn't in Joker's Wonderland. I raised an eyebrow.

I raised my hand and sand flowed down my hand. I gasped a little and sat up. I was in the middle of an endless desert.

I looked around and realised that it was scorching hot. I started sweating and my throat felt dry. I got up and dusted the sands off my clothes, "This is nowhere near Death City nor Joker's Wonderland." I said as I looked around. I started walking, not knowing where to go or which direction I'm heading. I saw something fluttering in the distance and jogged towards it.

It was a black cape with a hood. I picked it up and wore it; I put the hood on and started walking again.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself, sounding a bit frustrated. The 'M' on my choker glowed and I flied? I don't rly call it flying… More like floating then gliding.

After what felt like forever, I found myself standing in front of some kind of temple. I entered it and saw a stone pedestal in the centre. I walked towards it and saw a book on it. I took the book and read the cover page. 'A Story of a Legend'

I opened the book and read through the pages and realised that the story is exactly what I went through for the past years. I flipped through more pages and it suddenly stopped after a few pages, or approximately half of all the pages. The rest of the pages were blank.

"What the?" I flipped through the blank pages, hoping to find at least one word, but there was none; half of the book is filled with words and the other half is blank. But on the back page, I found a paper with writings on it. I took it out and read it.

'The story will write itself and it will write about what the person, which is the Legend of this story, is doing.'

I furrowed my eyebrows and flipped to the last page that had the writings on it.

'She took out a small piece of paper that was hidden in the book and read it. Out of curiosity, she looked back to the page where there were words on it and read it.'

My eyes widened and just as I did that, I saw words appearing after the last sentence.

'She was surprised and her eyes widened.'

My eyes turned white and I dropped the book. I stared at it in disbelief. After a while, I calmed down a bit and sat down in front of the book. I crossed my legs and stared at it.

Suddenly, something fell out of my pocket. It was the shard. I picked it up held it in my hand. Out of boredom, I concentrated on my wavelength and resonated with myself. Suddenly, the shard glowed. My eyes widened and kept resonating. The shard kept glowing and was suddenly engulfed in blue and black flames. After a few seconds, the flames vanished and revealed a mini diamond joker hat joined with a silver chain.

I held it by the chain and held it up to the light. It gleamed and I stared at it, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

I sighed and shook my head. I kept the 'charm' in my pocket. I took the book and placed it back onto the pedestal. "I have a feeling I shouldn't bring this with me…." I turned around and walked away. I went out of the temple and dragged my feet across the hot sand. I kept on walking until I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped on my knees and fell face down on the sand. My arms at my sides and closed my eyes.

It was so dark. I couldn't see anything.


	19. Chapter 17 I told you so

**Hellow once again fellow readers~**

**I am terribly sorry for the VERY late update...**

**Well, I have my reasons. And those are...**

**Maka: School and homework**

**Kid: IGCSE **

**Kai: Cheer practice**

**Maka: Choreographing and coaching her dance crew...**

**Kid: Internet problems**

**Kai: And last but not least, performances...**

**Alyss: As you can see, I am terribly busy and I can only update today so I hope you guys won't mind.**

**Allen: Alyss DO NOT own Soul Eater but she does own her OCs**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Maka's POV

"Maka…."

I recognised that voice immediately, 'Kid?' I thought to myself. I saw Kid standing in the distance, behind him was the gang. And they were smiling. Kid had his arms open and smiling cheerfully, which is rare for him to do that. I felt my mouth twitch into a smile.

I ran up to them but as I was about to hug Kid, they disappeared and I was alone in the dark. I flinched and my eyes widened, then turning white.

"Sayonara mina…." My voice echoed. I closed my eyes and fell on my knee. I could feel warm tears rolling down my cheeks.

I slowly opened my eyes, vision still a bit blurry.

My vision finally focused and I saw Kid looking down on me. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. "What happened?" I asked weakly.

"You passed out."

"Oh, right…."

I looked at him and he frowned, "You look so pale. Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt a bit dizzy… Sorry for worrying you."

He smiled softly, "I'll get you some food to eat." He walked out of the room and closed the doors behind him. I stretched my arms and looked at the nightstand. I took the shard and did the same thing I did in my dream.

It glowed and was engulfed in black and blue flames then turned into a mini joker hat made out of diamond joined with a silver chain. I looked at it and tilted my head a bit, "I still have no idea what to do with this."

I sighed and kept it in my pocket. I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I went in and looked at the mirror. 'I am really pale.' I thought to myself. I sighed and washed my face. "I should really take a hot shower." I closed the bathroom door and locked it.

Kid's POV

I served the food on the table and everyone started eating. Some ate while watching TV, some ate at the dinner table and some ate while reading. I went upstairs to check on Maka, I knocked on her room door eight times, waiting for an answer. The door opened slowly and revealed Maka with slightly wet hair.

"Hi, Kid."

"Hey, dinner is ready."

"I'll be right there…."

I nodded and she closed the door. I walked back downstairs and drank a glass of water. Maka walked up from behind me and made a cup of green tea.

"After dinner, I should really get going."

"Do you need me to send you?"

She shook her head, "It's fine. I'll need to send Allen, Dante, Jun and Camellia to their apartment I rented out for a month.

"Okay then…. I only made curry, I hope that's okay."

"That's fine, really. I myself would do that if I were you." She said smiling. She drank a bit of the tea she made and sat down on the sofa. I placed a plate of curry and rice in front of her.

"Thanks" she said.

I nodded and sat down next to her.

~Time skip~

Maka's POV

"Thanks for everything, Kid." I said as I walked out the door. I sent Jun, Dante, Allen and Camellia to their temporary apartment and went back to mine. I went in my room and jumped on the bed and slept.

The next morning, I woke up earlier than I expected. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and went to the kitchen and made breakfast. I put them on the table and left a note for Blair and Elizabeth.

I showered and wore my 'uniform'. I just bolted out of my apartment and headed towards the DWMA. I kept on running and saw someone running from the corner of my eye. The person soon caught up and turned out it was Kid.

"Maka, why are you here? And why are you running?"

"I just felt like to and good morning…"

"Yea, morning…"

I let out a deep sigh and shook my head slightly. Kid looked at me confused, "What's up?"

"Just this-"I said as I took out my scythe and threw it at a pre-kishen who was tailing us. The scythe flew back to me and I caught it and kept it away, "Those Goddamn bastards." I spat. Kid chuckled, "They can get very irritating sometimes."

"I bet."

Once we reached the DWMA, Kid headed straight to the Death Room and I bolted to the library. I went in the library and searched through the books. I picked one and borrowed it.

As I was walking in the silent corridor, I heard someone walking from behind me. I turned my head and saw Kid.

"You're done talking?"

He nodded and noticed my book, "You borrowed a book?" I shrugged it off, "What's there to ask? I'm still me… Maka is Maka and she will never get tired of books." I said, smiling. I started jogging, "We should get going. The rest are probably already waiting at your house."

He nodded and jogged along. We ran all the way to Kid's house and met up with the rest.

I looked at Kai and he nodded. He turned into a black dragon and I signalled for the ones who don't have transportation to get on him.

Kid's POV

I summoned Beelzebub and got on him. "Liz, Patty!" Liz and Patty turned into their weapon forms. I caught them and took off. I saw Maka got on Kai and Elizabeth flying above us in her phoenix form.

"Let's get going then….." Maka said as she took out her scythe and she threw it up in the air. The handle of the scythe disappeared, leaving only the blade left. She jumped up and landed on it. Teal lights in the shape of circles circled Maka's arm and the M on her choker glowed.

Instead of falling down, her scythe blade floated and is movable. "Let's go" She said as she led the way.

~Time Skip~

Liz's POV

We've been flying for hours now and we were all getting exhausted. My face appeared translucent on the gun, "Kid, you know you can rest and just get on Kai right?"

"It's fine, I'm not that tired."

I sighed and shrugged, "Whatever…. Hey, throw me over to Maka please." Kid nodded and threw over to Maka. Maka reached out her hand and caught me, "What's up Liz?"

"Aren't you tired? You still look very active."

She shrugged and smirked, "I guess I'm used to it. I did a lot of travelling while in Italy and Russia. And plus I'm pretty hyped cause I can finally have the chance to go to Japan after what seems like forever."

I chuckled, "As usual, you're tough."

Maka chuckled and threw me back over to Kid. He caught me after cracking his fingers, "Hah… Seriously, my fingers are just tired holding you guys."

"It's better than carrying us on your back right?"

Kid smirked, "Give me a break…." He threw me and Patty on Kai. We changed back to our human form and sat down. I stretched my arms and back, "Aih….. If I were to stay in weapon form for another hour, I would have a back ache for a solid month."

Patty laughed and clapped her hands, "Then I'll give you my special back massage!" She kept on laughing and I sweat dropped. 'I doubt it'll get better after her massage.' I thought to myself. I stood up carefully and walked up towards Kai's head. You know, considering he's now a giant black dragon.

"Kai"

"Yes?"

"How far until we reach Japan?"

"I'm not quite sure. Maka, you should know."

She stayed quiet, "We JUST reached Japan and now we're heading to Kyoto."

I slumped back down and sighed in relief, "Oh, thank God….."

~Time Skip~

Normal POV

After hours and hours of travelling, the gang finally reached Kyoto. And they didn't really know which way to go once they reached Kyoto. Since there were quite a few mountains, they didn't know which would be the right one.

"We should just ask for directions…." Kid said, sighing. Maka, Tsubaki, Jun and Kai nodded and walked over to some locals and asked.

"_Sumimasen, Yuubi sanwo motomeru koto ga ari masu ka_?" Maka asked a woman who looked like she was in her thirties.

"_Aa, Yuubi sanwo sagashite iru nara, kitani atamasuru hitsuyouga ari shite aachi wo mitsukeru hitsuyouga ari masu_." The woman said while pointing north.

"_Arigatou gozai mashita_." Maka said, bowing slightly. She turned around and walked up to Kid and the rest.

"Right, we're heading north." Maka said, facing north.

"The man I asked said we should find some kind of archway once we reach the mountain." Jun said.

Maka, Tsubaki and Kai nodded, "The lady I asked told me the same thing." Kai murmured. "Right, we should get going then." Kid said as he started heading north.

They walked for thirty minutes and finally reached the mountain called the Yuubi Mountain. The hiked and reached the now isolated and burnt down.

"Whoa, what happened to this place?" Black*Star asked, looking around. Maka stood next to him and crossed her arms, "It got burnt down mysteriously."

"I-I-Is this really the correct t-t-town?" Liz stuttered, shaking like a leaf. Patty laughed and stomped her foot multiple times. "LOOKS LIKE BIG SIS IS STILL AFRAID OF FLOATING TRANSLUCENT SHIZ (ghosts)."

"It's the correct town, yes. And get yourself together Liz." Kid said sternly. Liz walked behind Patty and looked around, trembling, "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! I hate GHOSTS!"

"I'm sure there are no ghosts around here Liz….. Stay calm…." Maka said as she patted Liz's back. Liz gulped and just nodded slowly.

"Maka-san, shouldn't you have soul perception on?" Jun said. Maka realised she didn't have it on and quickly did so. She flinched and started jogging towards an old mansion.

"Maka, what did you find?" Kid said as he jogged after her. Turning his soul perception on, Kid finally realised what Maka found. The rest looked at each other, confused and ran after them. As Maka reached the mansion, she stepped back and swung her leg towards the door, knocking them down.

Maka stood in the doorway hands clenched into a fist. Kid walked up to her and stood next to her, "There's nobody in here…." Kid murmured. Maka shifted her eyes from left to right, looking for any sign of life. She shook her head, "No, someone IS here."

"Maka, what're we doing here? Really, what's going on?" Camellia asked.

Kid looked at her and held her shoulders, "No one's here….. Let's go." Maka frowned and pushed Kid's hands off, "Kid, you've seen it yourself. You can see the soul and we both know that THAT person is alive."

"Look, it's probably a trick…."

"How many times do we have to argue, Kid?" Maka said before sighing. Maka's emerald eyes locked onto Kid's gold ones.

"We don't have to….. If we ignore this…" Kid said. Maka squinted and looked away from him and her gaze locked onto the centre of the foyer.

"Hey, you two lovebirds better stop doing this and get moving….." Black*Star said, breaking the awkward silence. Tsubaki placed her hand on top of Black*Star's mouth and hushed him, "Let them be….."

Maka ignored what Kid said and walked towards the centre. The ash blonde girl inspected the floors and kicked them softly.

'_Crack_'

The sound of the floorboards cracking couldn't be heard by anyone else except Maka. Maka crouched down and rubbed the dust off the floor. She must've discovered something that made her quite happy because she smirked smugly and got back up.

Maka raised her leg up and then, before anyone could figure out what she's doing; Maka swung her leg down breaking the floor and revealing a hole in the floor. Without hesitation, she jumped down.

"Maka, wait!" Kid said as he jumped down the hole after her. The rest who was left behind, looked at each other and jumped down.

* * *

**Whatcha think?**

**Oh well back to cheer practice and NO I AM NOT blonde and I'm actually very good in my studies...**

**Ciao~**


	20. Chapter 18 OH MY SHINIGAMI

**HEY GUYS! I CAN UPDATE EARLY TODAY! WOO! **

**But the chapter IS short. /sigh**

**But anyways, I DO NOT own Soul Eater cause if I did I would probably make this fanfic into the second season! BLEH**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Maka's POV

I jumped down the hole and landed on my feet. The rest did the same. We stood there and saw a girl with burgundy hair standing only a few feet away from us, looking down on a cold corpse on the floor.

She noticed us and turned around. Her face was pale and she had black eyes. She looked like she was around our age. I slowly approached her and she flinched and backed away slowly.

"_D-Dare desu ka_?" The girl asked. I smiled softly, "_Maka desu… Anata ha?"_

_"Tsuki….. Sakiyurai Tsuki." _The girl answered. I thought of what to say and finally thought of one that would really help, "_Nnnn….. Eigo wo hanase masu ka?_"

The girl nodded sheepishly. I smiled and sighed in relief, "Well then. If you can speak English, I think it'll make it easier for all of us."

"I-I think so too….."

"Tsuki-chan, what are you doing here anyway? Do you live here?"

"I moved to California for five years and my parents and I were planning to go back to Kyoto for the holidays. So, we heard about this place and my dad, being the reckless person he was, went here and when I and my mom went to check on him, he's gone… So did my mom…." She sighed and bit her lip. "That was….. A year ago."

I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows, "How did your mom-"

Tsuki's eyebrow furrowed and she gritted her teeth, "Koroteru Jigoku…. Not a pre-kishen nor a witch, but a demon."

"Jigoku….. As in 'Hell'?" She nodded firmly. "He's still somewhere in this village. He doesn't show himself out in the open."

"Our mission here is to find out who's responsible for this and destroy him. Tsuki-chan, you should head back home. It's not safe for you here."

"I can't! I need to get him…. After all I know how to get him to come out of his hiding place." Tsuki said, determination burning in her eyes. "But….."

"Maka-nee san, even with Soul Perception, you won't be able to get to him." She said as she grabbed my hands, "Even if you're able to track down his soul, you won't find HIM."

I looked at her, not sure whether to let her do this. She clenched my hands, "Please, Maka-nee san. Let me help you." I gulped and sighed, "Okay…. You can help us." Tsuki's face brightened and she grinned, "Really?!" She let go of my hands. "Yea, definitely. But, do not go away from my sight, okay?"

Tsuki nodded firmly.

Jun and Kai walked up to me, "Alright then, let's get this over with." Jun said in a stern voice. I looked at him and nodded.

Kai held out his hand and smiled, "Hi, the name's Kai and it's nice to meet you, Tsuki-chan." Tsuki shook his hand and nodded.

"I'm Kagami Jun, pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jun-san."

I introduced the rest to Tsuki and we discussed for a bit.

Liz's POV

This girl called Sakiyurai Tsuki is a really fun girl. She's younger than any of us and has a high pitched voice.

She had short and spiky burgundy hair and black eyes. She wore a beige sleeveless hoodie and a pair of denim shorts. She has a scar on her right arm and she wore red wrist bands. Her shoes were brown boots and plus she wore black leg warmers. She had a belt around her waist and it carried a spray can, a dagger, rolled up paper and something that looked like grenades.

She carries bow and arrows everywhere she goes. I guess she's really good in archery.

"Right this way!" Maka yelled as she led the way, Tsuki running beside her. We ran and followed them. Maka turned her head and looked at Tsuki, "You know what to do right?"

Tsuki nodded, "Definitely!" She pointed to an area filled with what looked like gravestones, "Right there!"

We ran towards the area and Tsuki took out the piece of rolled paper and unrolled it, then proceeds to lay it flat on the ground. She took out her spray can and shook it, then spraying something that looked like silver paint on the paper.

The paper had patterns cut out on it and when she lifted it up, the patterns were revealed on the ground in silver paint. Tsuki rolled the paper and placed it back in her belt.

Kid walked up to Maka, "What do we do now?" He asked. Maka shrugged and looked at Tsuki.

Tsuki took out her bow and arrow and aimed at the pattern on the ground, "When you're ready!"

Maka looked at the rest of us and nodded. We got ready in battle mode and stood there.

"Tsuki-chan!" Maka called. Tsuki looked at Maka and got a nod in response.

Tsuki's POV

Maka nodded in response and I nodded back. I took a deep breath and shot the arrow to the ground. The ground started shaking and the silver patterns I made glowed.

Suddenly, a loud and terrifying howl echoed through the village. I bent down and picked up the arrow.

"Get ready guys…" Maka said with a determined tone in her voice.

Normal POV

As the ground shakes, hordes of pre-kishens came running towards Maka and the rest. Suddenly, just as nothing could get any worse, the top of the mountain split open and there came out a huge monster with red eyes and razor sharp fangs. Blood was dripping from his mouth.

"It's Jigoku….." Tsuki said in awe.

The monster noticed them and looked at them.

"OH MY SHINIGAMI, WE ARE SO SCREWED!" Liz yelled.

The rest just stared at the monster and nodded.

"Uhhhh…. Yeap, we are VERY screwed." Maka stuttered.

* * *

**SO SORRY! It's rly short, I know...**

**But I just have an urge to update quickly... ya know what I'm sayin?**

**And for all those who reads Maka's Death Note, the next chapter will be out very soon! (SHAMELESS SELF PROMO!)**


	21. Chapter 19 Madness

**Hey guys! Alyss here~**

**Sorry for the late update guys... As usual... = =**

**But I guarantee you It's worth it! **

**... I think**

**And guess what?! Only a few more chapters until the end! Oh and at the last chapter, make sure you read carefully cause there'll be a surprise! ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**But I do own this story and my OCs!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Normal POV

"Maka, you and Kid take care of Jigoku and the rest of us take care of these goddamn pre-kishens!" Tsuki said.

Maka nodded firmly and jumped onto a roof. She took out her scythe and threw it at Jigoku. The incredibly sharp blade of her scythe sliced its cheek.

Kid summoned Beelzebub and flew up and shot Jigoku in the eye. Jigoku lost balance and tumbled down.

"Kid!" Maka called. Kid swooped down and grabbed Maka by the waist, scooping her off the ground. He placed her on Beelzebub and flew to where Maka's scythe is at. Maka jumped off Beelzebub and grabbed her scythe, landing on her feet gracefully. She charged at Jigoku and swung her scythe towards its head.

Kid's POV

Maka and I were busy fighting Jigoku but I noticed she constantly looked down to see if everyone's okay. Jigoku then swung its hand towards Maka, making her fly across. She did a little backflip and threw cards at its eyes.

The creature howled in pain. The cards constantly sliced its eyes, eventually making him blind. Maka landed on one of the roofs. My eyes widened when I saw blood trickling down her face. She furrowed her eyebrows and gritted her teeth, "Cheh…. Never have I struggled this much ever since the mission in Russia and Italy!" She spat. "What can we do? Tis' not a normal pre-kishen…"

Maka looked at me then jumped down to where the rest was. I followed her and landed next to her.

"Group Resonance!" All of use yelled in unison.

Normal POV

As the rest were resonating, Tsuki decided to distract Jigoku. She took out five arrows and shot Jigoku at its weak spot, the heart and head.

Maka's eyes turned red and hair turned black. The half mask appeared and black flames cloaked her body. She ran towards Tsuki and held her shoulder.

Electric like sensation ran down Tsuki's body, "What are you doing, Maka-nee san?!"

"I'm helping you! Aim for its heart and charge your bow and arrow!" Tsuki just nodded and aimed at the heart.

What Maka was doing was that she was sending her wavelength to Tsuki. But instead of making her feel incredible pain, Maka was able to control her wavelength. And by doing this, Tsuki's bow and arrow became almost as a typical demon weapon. Tsuki's bow and arrow glowed and became slightly bigger.

"Fire on my signal!" Maka said as she ran towards Jigoku, jumping onto roof to roof. And eventually getting high enough to reach its head.

"NOW!"

Tsuki let go and shot the charged arrow towards Jigoku's heart and it howled in pain. Maka jumped up and raised her scythe. She plunged down to its head, her scythe's blade slicing its head into half. Blood splattered all over the place.

Jigoku is now long gone.

But it wasn't over yet. Endless amount of pre-kishens charged at them. Maka fought next to Black*Star and Kid.

Black*Star could feel his fingers hurting a bit. Maka noticed his twitching fingers and chuckled, "Don't tell me your fingers are already hurting, Star…."

Kid chuckled and Black*Star rolled his eyes, "THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS NEVER TIRED! YAHOOOOOO!" He charged at the pre-kishens, slicing them one by one.

"Cheh…." Maka spat. "You're okay, Kid?"

Kid smirked, "Of course! I'll do anything to destroy these asymmetrical bastards!" Kid eventually went on a shooting rampage, destroying every pre-kishen that crosses his line of sight. "And to protect you of course…."

Maka rolled her eyes and smirked. She can feel a slight heat crawling up her cheeks. Maka approached Jessica who was fending off pre-kishens. Hell, all of them were….

"You okay there, Jessica?"

"Yea…."

Maka cracked her fists and neck. "All of you might want to get off the ground on my signal!" She warned. Maka raised her hands and placed her palm flat on the ground. A glowing red circle surrounded the whole area with the words of every element written in kanji.

By instinct, everyone except Maka jumped off the ground and onto the roof.

"Shiiru Youso!" Maka yelled. The circle glowed even redder and everything just went crazy. The earth started shaking, boulders started smashing the pre-kishens, twin dragons made out of flame devoured the pre-kishens, lighting struck the pre-kishens and the shadows engulfed the pre-kishens.

After a quick moment of destruction, everything went calm.

Everyone cheered and Patty and Black*Star cussed out of happiness as usual.

Kid's POV

"Maka-nee san!" Tsuki called out. Maka didn't really respond and just turned her head to smile at Tsuki. Tsuki grinned and gave her a thumbs up. I walked up to Maka and cupped her right cheek with my hand, "Look at all this blood on your face." Tsuki gave me a piece of face wipe, "Here….."

I nodded, "Thanks." I wiped the blood off Maka's face and threw the face wipe away. "Good as new…" I said, smiling.

Normal POV

The rest got off the roof and walked towards Maka. "You're pretty freaking good, Tsuki-chan…. Keep it up."

"Thanks….. I've been wielding the bow and arrow all my life! It's as if they're a part of me…."

Maka smiled and nodded slowly. "So….. What are we gonna do now?" Maka asked Kid. Kid shrugged, "Well, we can either head back right away or walk around Kyoto for a while."

"Let's walk around….. After all, I haven't been in Japan for a VERY long time…. Right Black*Star?" Maka said as she turned to Black*Star. He nodded.

After a few hours of walking around Kyoto, the group had to go back to Death City. Kai turned into a black dragon and the rest except Maka and Kid got on.

Tsuki handed Maka a piece of paper with her phone number on it, "If you ever need help in the future, you're more than welcome to give me a call."

Maka smirked. Tsuki raised her fist and they fist pumped, "Of course and thanks."

Tsuki nodded, "No problem. I'm a lone wolf and need to run in a pack once in a while."

Maka got on Kai and Kid summoned Beelzebub and got on it.

"See you in the future, Tsuki…" Maka said as Kai lifted off the ground. She nodded and waved. Maka saluted her and they disappeared in the distance.

Maka's POV

I took out a small mirror and called Lord Death.

"Hello, hello, Shinigami-sama?" Maka sang.

Lord Death's face appeared on the mirror, "Ah, Maka-chan~ how was it?"

I chuckled then sighed, "Pretty difficult. We met a good comrade and her name's Tsuki just so you know."

"Hmmm? What is she good at?"

"She's very skilled in archery."

"I see. So everything's cleared?"

I nodded.

"Well, then. I gotta go~ Ciao~"

I nodded once again and he hung up. I kept the mirror and sighed, "I'm pretty tired." Liz yawned and stretched her arms, "So am I…."

"We'll have to talk to Lord Death again tomorrow. He did say the four of us need to go to a special mission." Camellia pointed out.

"_Va bene…_" I replied. Camellia nodded in response and crossed her legs. "It's already the end of November, huh? Christmas is near…."

I pulled my legs towards me and folded them and leaned back a bit, "Yea….. Yay, Christmas….."

"I can't wait for all the presents!" Patty exclaimed with glistening eyes. "I hope I'll be lucky and get a REAL giraffe this year!" We all sweat dropped then laughed. "I'm sure you will, Patty…" I said between chuckles.

~Time Skip~

Maka's POV

After hours of flying, we're finally in Death City. We wished each other good nights and went home. I went to my room after wishing Elizabeth and Blair good night for one last time and locked the door.

I opened a glass cupboard and placed the souvenirs I got from Kyoto and jumped on my bed after that. As much as I would like to go to sleep and get some rest, I had a feeling of uneasiness and couldn't sleep.

I got up and decided to change to more comfortable clothes. I took off my uniform and put on some semi shorts, a yellow tank top and a big black sweater to keep me warm. I slipped on a black and white striped knee high stockings or socks since the weather is getting quite chilly.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face, just so I feel a bit more refreshed. But not too refreshed to not be able to sleep.

Normal POV

Maka grabbed something from her table and sat on her bed, crossing her legs. She opened her hands and revealed the diamond joker's hat 'necklace' or pendant. She furrowed her eyebrows and kept them away. Maka wanted to hide it from everyone and keep it a secret.

She tugged herself in and drifted to sleep.

~Time Skip~

Normal POV

**_RIIING_**

Maka punched her alarm clock and sent it flying across the room. Maka got up and yawned. She realised that she broke another one of her alarm clocks and sighed, "Oops…. I forgot… Thanks a lot inhuman strength!" Maka yelled to herself. She rushed over to the broken alarm clock and chucked it in the bin, along with the shattered pieces.

Maka stretched her back and arms. "Time for 'school' I guess….." She said as she walked towards the window in her room. Maka unlocked the latch and opened her window but immediately closed it after the chilly breeze blew in her room.

Maka shivered, "What the heck?! It's the last day of November and it's THIS cold in Nevada already?!" She exclaimed. Maka sighed and dropped her arms to her sides, "Better turn up the heater I guess…."

Maka's POV

I lazily walked all the way to the heater and turned it up. I went in the bathroom and showered.

Kid's POV

I took a sip of the cup of coffee I made for myself and speed dialled Maka's number.

"Yes Kid?" Maka answered.

"Ah, good morning, Maka. It's gotten quite chilly already today so make sure you wear some warm clothes…."

"Yes yes…."

I raised an eyebrow when I heard the sound of water in the background. "Is that water? What 're you doing?"

"Akh….. You see, you called me in the middle of a shower….." Maka murmured. My face turned red immediately, "I-I-I'm sorry for disturbing you….. Uhh… See you later. Bye…" I hanged up and stood still.

Maka's POV

After showering, I took out some clothes to wear and brushed my hair, then tying it into twin tails. I wore a black turtle neck sweater, a really dark blue blazer, and red knee high socks, brown leather boots, a teal silk scarf, a black beanie and my usual gloves.

I drank the tea Blair had made for us and left for school. As I was walking, I looked at my watch and checked the time.

"It's still 7:55, I might as well go to Kid's place and walk to the DWMA with him from there." I whispered to myself.

Liz's POV

I put on my boots and drank a cup of tea. "Are you ready yet, Kid?"

"Almost!" He replied.

I shrugged and looked in the mirror to fix my hair. I sighed as I saw Kid running down the stairs fixing his tie. "It's seven fifty six! We can't be late for school; it starts at eight!"

I sighed, "You took the longest to get ready!"

As we were walking towards the door, the doorbell rang. "Hmm?"

Kid opened the door and we saw Maka.

"Hi guys~" She greeted.

"What're you doing here?" Kid asked.

"Well I thought I might as well go to the DWMA with you guys." She said shrugging. Kid smiled and I smirked.

"YAY! Maka's coming with us!" Patty yelled.

~Time Skip~

Normal POV

The bell rings and everybody got to class and sat at their seats. Stein was lecturing about soul wavelengths and dissections. Maka listened carefully and took down some notes.

As time passes, class ended quickly. Everybody was dismissed and rushed out of the classroom. Maka however stayed in her seat, looking out the window.

"Maka, aren't you going?" Kid asked. Maka looked at him and smiled, "I'll be going in a while. Wait for me."

Kid nodded and went out of the classroom. Maka watched him as he closed the classroom door and walked towards the window she was staring out of earlier. She opened it and took out her flute.

Maka raised her arm up and swung it out the window, stabbing something that was hiding on the right. Maka can feel blood trickling down her hand. She took out the flute out of the 'thing' she stabbed and closed the window, then walking out of the now empty classroom, muttering, "Fuckin' demon spotters! Caiyt's getting serious, huh?"

She bolted off to the ladies rest room and washed her hands and gloves. Maka can see one of the stall doors open from the mirror.

"Eh? Maka, hi…." Liz said. Maka smiled and nodded. Liz washed her hands at the sink next to Maka's.

"Why are you washing your gloves, Maka?"

Maka flinched, "Eh? It had some blood on it…."

Liz stared at Maka, eyes slightly wide.

"From dissection…."

Liz relaxed and sighed, "Geez, you scared me there. I thought you had a fight or something…." Maka chuckled, "I'm not in the mood to fight today."

Liz nodded and smirked, "So am I..."

Maka's POV

I dried my hands and gloves. And fixed my hair, "It's quite a lazy day today….."

"Isn't it?" Liz said. We went out of the restroom and walked out of the DWMA. Kid was waiting for us at the entrance.

"Ah, Maka, Liz. Ready to go?"

We nodded and walked away from the DWMA.

As we walked on the streets of Death City, I can feel the madness in the air. I decided not to say anything yet and talk about it with Kid later.

We arrived at Kid's house and went inside. I just bolted up stairs and went on the roof with Kid following closely.

We stood next to each other almost at the edge of the roof, "The atmosphere is familiar isn't it, Kid?"

"It sure is…. Madness is thick in the air once more."

I chuckled, "Heh… Doesn't remind you when we were younger? When we had to fight the Kishen?"

Kid smirked, "Yea. This is quite nostalgic actually…." He paused and frowned, "Both in a good and bad way." I nodded in agreement, "Yeah"

"Is this going to be worse than when we fought the Kishen?" Kid asked. I shrugged and sighed softly, "It's possible…."

"Whatever happened, don't die, okay?" Kid said looking at the sunset. I looked at him solemnly and sighed, looking down, "I…. won't…." I stuttered as I smiled a smile of guilt.

Silence

"If you die, we all will be very sad….." Kid said, breaking the silence. He looked at me and our eyes met, "You should know that…" I smiled and nodded then looking away. I frowned and bit my lip, "I know… That's why I'll try not to…..die…."

The wind blew and our hair and coat fluttered in the wind.

I looked at Kid and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Kid, I need to tell you something…."


	22. NOT A CHAPTER but PLS READ

**HEY! Alyss here and I'm so SO SORRY that I haven't been updating for a pretty long time... I'm... uuhhhh BUSY... yes yes..**

**Maka: = = ... SURE you are**

**Alyss: I AM... =3=**

**Maka: = ="**

**Alyss: ANYWAYS... this isnt a chapter and I'm sure you guys are probably raging right now... O - O" BTW, check out my youtube video!**

** watch?v=GbhVIqdSQ30 **

**Make sure to drop a like and subscribe! Hatter's Teacup will be released every month (depends) and I rly hope you like it. **

**BYESS!**


	23. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Alyss here~**

**Maka: You know what you have to do...**

**Me: /sigh... I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! TT ~ TT I feel really guilty every time I think about not updating this story for MONTHS.I've been RLY RLY busy... I'm so sorry... **

**Kid: that's right... you better be sorry.**

**Me: I AM! *runs into a corner and cries***

**Maka: awhh... welp, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Me: AND EVEN WORSE, IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Maka: shh shh... It's okay. I'm sure they'll understand...**

**Kai: Alyss do NOT own Soul Eater and its characters.**

**Me: *cries***

**Kid: *hugs***

**Me: *push away* I love you, Kid but I want to be alone now.. sob sob...**

**Kid: /sigh**

* * *

Normal POV

"Kid, I need to tell you something….." Maka said softly. "What is it?" Kid replied, obviously concerned.

"The reason why Caiyt is hunting me down is because—"

**_BOOM_**

"AAGGGHHH!" Maka screamed. "MAKA!" Kid yelled with terror in his eyes. She held her abdomen where it was shot, trying to stop the blood from flowing. Maka stumbled, losing her balance but just as she started to fall downwards, Kid supported her.

"Maka, what happened!?"

She uncovered her shot wound and groaned in pain, "THAT THING SHOT ME!" Maka said, pointing at the figure behind Kid. Kid got up and turned around to face the figure.

"What are you!?" Kid yelled in an obviously angered tone.

It didn't answer and stood still. Its blood red eyes staring into Kid's golden ones. The creature started charging towards Kid. "Kid, use me! There's no other way!" Maka yelled with pain in her voice.

"LIZ! PATTY!" Kid yelled, the creature getting closer and closer by the second.

"Kid, don't you remember? Liz and Patty went to the mall with Jessica!"

Kid growled and gritted his teeth, "But…. How do I even wield you? Can you fully transform into a weapon?"

"I'll try" Black flames engulfed Maka and she turned into two small scythes chained together. Kid caught her mid-air and dodged the creature's attacks.

"Sweet! You're even more symmetrical as a weapon!" Kid exclaimed with a sing-song voice. "Focus, Kid!" Maka said with a stern voice.

"Sorry…" Kid apologized as he fought the creature. "Akh, tough one!"

"Kid! Grab the chain and swing me towards his head! Aim for his head!"

Kid followed her instructions and hit the creature by the head, causing it to howl out loud in pain. Kid kept aiming for the creature's head but however, after a few moments of head slashing, the creature raised his bloody, bony hands and golden mist started to form around his hands, quickly forming into a golden shield.

Just as Kid was about to strike the creature by the head, it raised the shield and blocked the attack and as the scythe blade and shield made contact, the knockback effect sent Kid flying to the other side of the roof.

"Shit..."

The scythe blade glowed slightly and Maka's face reflected on the blade, "You can't beat him while he has his shield, Kid. We need a stronger weapon."

"What do we do then? This guy's a tough one."

"Soul Resonance maybe?"

Kid brought the scythe blade closer to his face, so he can look at her properly, "Do you think it'll work?"

Maka just shrugged, "We wouldn't know until we try..."

"Okay then..."

In unison they yelled, "Soul Resonance!"

Once again, black flames surrounded Maka but leaving Kid unharmed. Maka turned into a large battle/war axe. Its matte black handle engraved with silver and emerald gems. The extremely sharp blades of the axe was surrounded of tiny or very faint fire particles, making the battle axe look ten times more horrifying and of course... badass.

Without hesitation, the raven haired boy charged towards the grotesque and demeaning creature. Kid wielded the battle axe with both of his arms for the battle axe was quite heavy. Kid slammed the axe down towards the creature's skull. Unfortunately, the creature blocked his attack with the golden shield. As the blade made contact with the hard and solid golden shield, a loud and high pitched noise echoed through the area.

Cracking sounds can be heard from the golden shield and eventually the shield cracked into half, then falling to the ground. Enraged, the creature glared at Kid with its blood red eyes and let out a blood curdling howl before charging its large body towards Kid. Once again, Kid raised the axe high up then slamming it into the creature's skull.

A loud howl came out from the creature and fortunately for Kid and Maka, it was its last. Kid stood five feet away from the blood drenched creature, panting heavily from the fight. He threw Maka up and she turned back into her human form. She landed on her feet, steadily and gracefully before walking up to the now lifeless creature then kneeling down next to it.

Maka examined the creature then standing up, shaking her head. "I don't know what this is. Do you?" She said, looking at Kid in the eye. He shook his head in response, "That's not important right now." Kid walked towards Maka, "The shot wound, how is it?"

Maka looked at the shot wound on her abdomen and sighed, "It's healing and it wasn't a bullet... It was something else."

"We need to get it out from you." Kid said in a concerned tone.

Maka shuddered at the thought and shook her head, "It's fine, Kid. I'm sure it's nothing but for now, we should report this to your father before getting rid of this creature's dead body."

Kid looked at Maka with concern written all over his face before sighing in defeat, "Alright, I'll go inside for a while to report this to my father and please be careful out here."

"Okay. I'll be careful, don't worry about me."

Kid's eyebrows furrowed and he cupped her cheeks with his hands and brought her face closer to his, "You know I can't stop worrying about you. And every time I see you get hurt, it hurts me too. You know I care about you right, Maka?"

Maka bit her lips and nodded sheepishly before muttering, "I know..."

Kid sighed and smiled softly before kissing Maka lightly on both cheeks to keep the symmetry. He took the creature's soul then jumped off the roof and ran in his house to report the recent fight to his father.

Maka just waited on the roof, kneeling down next to the dead creature, trying to figure out what it is. It laid face down and it was wearing an all black cape and hood. Maka eyed the creature for quite some time before something hit her. The creature's figure was different than before. A few minutes ago, it has a horrid and inhumane figure and now... it has an more human and subtle figure.

Flooded with curiosity, Maka inched her hands slowly towards the creature before hesitantly turning it over to get a better look. Maka's eyes widened and she gasped.

Maka's POV

'W-what is this?' I thought to myself loudly. My body started trembling and my eyes turned pale, pale white. 'Why... It's a human!' I fearfully thought to myself.

What laid before me was a man, around his thirties with soft brown hair and pale skin which was now drenched in blood. Just as I couldn't be any more confused, I saw, on the man's shoulder, a tattoo of a black dragon which resembled... Caiyt's.

I placed my hand on the mark/tattoo to examine it but just as my hand touched the mark, I felt a burning sensation. I quickly pulled my hand away and placed it in my pocket. Suddenly, the shot wound on my abdomen started hurting. I flinched in pain and placed my hands on it. But the pain didn't stop, so I decided to take out the bullet or whatever was now in my abdomen area.

The thought of it was horrible and I definitely hesitated. 'It's not that deep, Maka. You can do this! Just pull it out!' I thought to myself. I bit the collar of my shirt before plunging two fingers in the wound then taking out the thing that caused this wound.

My eyes became teary and the pain was excruciating. I stopped biting my collar and placed a my free hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. And in my other hand was a small but heavy dragon shaped metal. I stared at it for a while then kept it in my pocket.

I glanced at the creature once more but was shocked when it turned back into the terrifying monster me and Kid were fighting a little while ago. Suddenly, the creature caught on fire and disappeared into the air. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. But it left something behind, a note.

I grabbed the note but before I had the chance to read it, Kid came back. I quickly shoved the note in my pocket and stood up.

"Where did the dead body go?" Kid asked dumbfounded.

I shrugged and shook my head. "I don't know. It caught on fire before disappearing into the air and it happened right in front of me."

"Oh... Well, that isn't important. We should head to the DWMA, my father, yours' and Stein wants to talk to us."

I nodded and walked towards Kid. "I need to talk to them to." Kid just nodded in response.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Welp... review yea?**

**btw, check out my deviantart: **


	24. Not a chapter but pls read me!

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry but this isn't a chapter...**

**I apologize for the lack of updates lately and that's because my laptop died on me and I had to get a new one. So my new laptop had just arrived and now I am able to update more!**

**I really felt guilty for being on HIATUS without even informing you guys first... But anyways, I will definitely be continuing Immortal Angel, Love is War and Maka's Death Note. **

**But even so, thank you so much for all of you who supported me up to this day! Please don't stop reading cause I still got some fanfics to write. Other than that, I hope none of you have stopped supporting me because of my hiatus. I'm very sorry for the sudden lack of updates! I really am...**

**Plus, I'm doing my finals now so... yea. I might be busy studying. o n o**

**Sincerely,**

**Alyss Acerbi**


	25. Chapter 21 :)

**Hi guys! It's me Alyss~**

**One; yes, i am alive**

**Two; I finally had time to update and continue**

**Three; I hate myself for making this chapter quite short**

**/sigh**

**Well, I apologize for the hiatus... I hope that all of you would continue to read. :)**

**I don't own Soul Eater!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Normal POV

The two walked towards the DWMA in a quite uncomfortable silence. Kid did try to start a nice conversation but Maka didn't really want to talk and ended each attempt quickly. After five failed attempts to start and have a conversation, Kid and Maka finally reached the DWMA.

They immediately walked towards the Death Room. Kid didn't bother knocking on the Death Room door and the two walked in casually.

Almost immediately, the red headed Death Scythe came lunging himself towards Maka, "Makkaaaaaaaaaa~"

Maka didn't hesitate and dodged him swiftly, "It's not the time, papa….. It's never the time for it." Spirit started to sulk in a corner alone for his daughter's response was colder than ever. Maka sighed at her father's ridiculous behaviour. "Papa…"

Spirit turned his head, eyes gleaming with joy but immediately turned cold and dull as Maka looked at him with ice cold eyes.

"I'm not in the mood."

The ash blonde girl sighed once again and rubbed her temples. She was feeling not quite well and was having quite a severe headache.

"Maka? Are you okay?" Kid said with concern. Maka nodded slowly, "Let's get this over with." She reached in her pocket and took out dragon shaped metal and handed it to Dr Stein. Stein looked at Maka, puzzled.

"What is this?"

Kid sighed, "I'm not sure but it's a bullet or something." Maka frowned and took out the note she received and read it quietly.

Maka hissed under her breath. "Caiyt's declaring war on us." As she said that, everyone else's face turned from neutral, shock and then terror.

"What?" Kid asked in confusion. Maka sighed and handed him the note, "Read this and don't tell me that this doesn't sound like a war declaration."

Kid gently took the piece of paper from the girl's delicate hands and read the note together with the staff in the room.

Kid looked away from the note after reading it and walked over to Maka. "What do you think she wants from us?" He asked. Maka sighed and crossed her arms, "Me"

Kid's eyes widened, "Wh—"

Maka placed her index fingers on Kid's lips, hushing him. "Before you ask me questions, I might have some answers for you."

Kid just nodded in silence.

"Ok… So, I don't really know the reason why Caiyt wants me but it has something to do with creating another Kishen."

Stein groaned and rubbed his temples, "But in order to do that, she needs a test subject." Maka nodded in agreement. "There's quite a high chance that I'm the subject Caiyt needs," stated Maka.

"I'll do some research… Marie, let's go." Stein said as he walked out of the Death Room with Marie following him from the behind. As they left, Maka gulped silently and started to fidget. Kid looked at her in pure concern, as if knowing that she might be a test subject for Caiyt isn't good enough.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Maka immediately reacted and turned her head to face Kid, "Y-yea! I feel fine." Kid furrowed his eyebrows and patted Maka's back and turned to face his father.

"Kiddo, I want you to go with your weapons to track Caiyt down since you're the most mobile," Lord Death stated and turned to face Maka. "As for you Maka, you will be tracking her down from here and please do it carefully."

Maka nodded

"When should we get started?" Kid asked.

"As soon as possible, if not sooner... We need to prepare fast."

Kid nodded in response and thought for a while, "Where should I go to track Caiyt down?" Lord Death and Maka stayed silent as they thought about it.

"I... I might have some places that you, Liz and Patty could do some research at," Maka stated as she rubbed her temple. Lord Death clapped his huge hands in respond and hopped a little, "Great! Then you two should get going then! Out you go~"

Maka and Kid nodded and bowed slightly before exiting the Death Room. They headed to the library and searched for some materials that could help them. After a few short minutes in the library, Maka and Kid headed straight to Kai's house to do some research.

* * *

Kid's POV

We got onto Beelzebub and traveled to Kai's house not far from Death City. After about 15 minutes, we arrived at Kai's house and knocked on the door.

"Maka?" a voice on the other side of the door called.

"Yea. Kid and I are here to do some research," Maka said in moderately loud voice. The door handle turned and the door slowly opened.

"Hello there. Please come in and you can head straight to the 'study' if you want to," Kai said politely as he gestured for us to come in. Maka and I smiled and nodded as we went in.

"Kai, I have something to show you," Maka said softly as she turned her head to see Kai closing the door behind him. Kai tilted his head to the side slightly and furrowed his eyebrows, "What is it? Is it gonna be something bad?"

Maka nodded, "Unfortunately it is…."

She looked at me and reached out her hand. "What is it?" I ask, confused.

"Huh? I need the note, Kid. Don't you have it?"

"I don't have it."

Maka scowled and sighed, "It must've been with Stein."

I nodded, "Guess so"

"Oh well, never mind then. I remember what the note said anyway so I could just write it down later."

Maka walked into Kai's study and took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. She wrote it down quickly and gave it to Kai. Kai swiftly took the small piece of paper from Maka's hand and quickly read it.

His emotion changed quickly while he was reading the note. He looked up from the paper and looked at Maka and I, frowning his eyebrows.

"Is this... Is this from Caiyt?"

"Yes it is," Maka said softly.

"Is she declaring war?"

"Most probably yes," I answered. Maka sat down and sighed, "Right, we should get started."

Kai and I nodded in agreement. I looked at Kai and placed my hands on his shoulders, "Kai, I have to leave Death City for a while to track Caiyt down and I need you to take care of Maka."

"You can trust me," Kai answered with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

I smiled and sighed from relief.

"Thank you."

Normal POV

The raven haired boy turned to face his girlfriend and hugged her, "I'll be gone for a while. Take good care of yourself."

Maka hugged him back and smiled, "Don't worry. I will."

Kid let her go and excused himself before going off to his house to get Liz and Patty before leaving Death City. Maka on the other hand stayed behind to discuss about the matter further with Kai.

Kai sat down on the chair in front of Maka's and rested his hands on the arm rest. Kai sighed and rubbed his temples, "It's going to be hard to track Caiyt down. Witches use soul protect to sometimes hide from us."

Maka nodded, "Yea and Caiyt is definitely a tougher witch than both Medusa and Arachne combined."

"She could be anywhere..."

Maka clicked her tongue, "We need to try to pin point the possible location of where Caiyt could be."

Kai nodded and walked over to the table in his study and slid open a small drawer before taking out a map. He sat back down on his chair and passed the map to Maka.

"Could you hand me some different colored pens?"

Kai reached in his pocket and took out four different colored pens and handed them to Maka. The ash blonde girl took the pens and looked at the map, "She might be..."

"Here," she said. Taking out a black colored pen, Maka drew a circle around Russia.

"Here..."

Now, Italy.

"Here"

USA

"Right here.."

UK and France

"and..."

Maka's emerald green eyes scanned the map before drawing a circle around-

"Here"

Japan.

Kai took a look at the map and nodded. "We need to be sure though."

"I know. That's why we should get started now."

The older boy stood up and helped Maka up. "I think I know a good place for us to get started."

The two of them quickly went back to Death City and walked to the DWMA. They have found a suitable spot to start tracking Caiyt down on the balcony. Over the next few days, they have very little success to pin pointing Caiyt's exact location and both Maka and Kai were exhausted.

One afternoon when Maka was getting ready to once again try to track Caiyt down, the ash blonde girl was having trouble feeling the right half of her body. To her, it felt so numb if anyone were to smash it, she wouldn't feel a thing. It started to get to her and her whole body suddenly started trembling. Not only that but she had a terrible headache along with it.

Maka quickly left her room only to see Elizabeth, Blair and Kai unconscious on the floor. Maka's eyes turned pale white and her mouth gaped. Just when she was walking towards them, Maka hears a high pitched cackle coming from behind her.

Maka turned her head to see who it was but only caught a glimpse of wavy auburn hair and sinister smile before she saw nothing else.

Maka's black colored blood spilled on the floor.

Caiyt have stabbed Maka right at her heart and abdomen.

The auburn haired witch, had three black dragons to carry Elizabeth, Blair, Kai and Maka away.


End file.
